Dark Fae'ed
by Vslayer
Summary: Slight AU: Lauren goes out for some drinks after Nadia's death and meets Tamsin before the happy sunshine gang does. Copdoc.
1. Tequila'ed

**A/N: Don't hate me Doccubus fans, I'm TeamLauren, but Tamsin quickly grew on me and I had to do this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I get a profit from writing this. All rights reserved to Emily Andras, Syfy and ShowCase.**

* * *

At the opposite end of the night club, the blonde Valkyrie was bent over one of the massive wooden table. Pool cue in hand, smirk on her face, she lined up for her shot. The place was buzzing with vibrant energy. Youngsters came to unwind from a long week and possibly to make unpleasant decisions, which would be later blamed on their heavy alcohol consumption.

"Three in left corner pocket, 5 in right." She announced confidently. The white cue smashed into both of the balls she had called out, causing them to go their separate ways. They then finished their trajectory into the pre-destined pockets with a thud. "Eight, middle." The eight ball rolled into the middle pocket, signalling Tamsin's crushing victory over the frat boys.

"No way." Her opponent breathed, flabbergasted. And in this moment, you could hear his masculinity weeping and his ego shatter into a million tiny pieces.

"Yo, this chick just owned you son!" One of his friends teased, patting the loser's chest.

She stood up straight, one hand on her hip, the other holding the pool cue by her side. "Someone owes me 20 bucks." The shit eating grin she gave them didn't even come close to explaining how much she took pride in beating these loud mouths to the ground.

"Whatever man." The one who had the brilliant idea to bet on 'the blonde chicka', pulled out said bill out of his wallet and held it up between two of his fingers.

She rolled her eyes and threw her pool cue at him, which he barely caught. "What are you, a girl? Put a tampon in it." She snatched the twenty dollar bill as she passed him, strutting her way to the bar with a smirk on her face. _Who says a girl needs to sell her body for sex to make easy money?_

A beer and three shots of Vodka were ordered, and then paid with the hustled money. She slammed down the first shot, cringing and shaking her head at the bitter. The warmth had already begun spreading though her body which made the second shot easier. As Tamsin grabbed her third, she spotted a gorgeous blonde seemingly sitting by herself at the bar.

"You got this." She coaxed herself out loud, as the third shot lulled her into a false sense of security. Pushing herself away from the bar, Tamsin started in the direction of the eye candy she had spotted just a few seconds earlier. She stopped dead in her tracks, brow furrowed, as she noticed the seat was now empty. _Of course, the Houdini act. _

The Detective turned her head to stare at the sea of people on the dance floor. If she had any chance of finding the blonde woman- if she hadn't left the bar already- it would probably be in the cluster fuck in the middle of the club. Her shoulders deflated as she sighed heavily. "Great…I hope no one sweats on me. I would hate to break such young and innocent faces." She told herself, reluctantly stepping towards the mass of brainless baboons.

Doctor Lewis was nestling her third glass of dark whiskey, sitting at the bar of the packed club. Even with all these people around her, she still felt alone and empty; like the remains of a human carcase after its soul dissipates into the air, erasing any trace of its distinctive personality.

The whiskey helped release the stress, which seemed to have plunged its relentless claws into each and every one of her muscle groups. The loud music resonated in her chest; brining her heart to life, which she felt had stopped beating when Nadia's last breath escaped her body.

She couldn't run back into Bo's arms, all the painful memories would rip and nip at her until there would be nothing left but insanity. For the same reason, Lauren couldn't bare staying home. Thus, she did what she would advise anyone against doing: numbing the pain by means of intoxication. What better place to transfer he grief than in a club where consensual and 'no-strings-attached' sexual encounters were prominent? Maybe a strip club, but she wasn't prepared to cross that line, yet.

She looked down at her glass, entranced by the ripples the music's vibration created. When it slowly faded out, so did the ripples in her drink. Before Lauren could over think the meaning of this metaphor, she downed the rest of the alcohol and drifted towards the dance floor, somewhat aimlessly.

It was like a jungle: Everyone danced with anyone; age, sex and race didn't matter as long as there was physical contact. It was a free-for-all. She would have never had the courage to jump in it wasn't for the exquisite Jack Daniels who had already impaired her rational brain.

Lauren fit in the crowd perfectly; searching for momentary bliss to deaden their inability to cope with loss. Lost lovers, lost status, lost dignity, lost sense of who they really are. Who was she really? The defeated pawn from a game she had no business playing in? A woman whose fate was decided by creatures more powerful and dangerous than the world has ever known? Or a scared girl whom needs someone to hold her and tell her everything will be alright? If you chose all of the above, you would be correct.

She followed the bodies around her, hoping to dissolve the stress and anger away. It worked, for a while, until she felt a persistent young man trying to grip her hips and pull her body into his. Lauren promptly pushed his hands away every time, but the man with half a brain couldn't, or wouldn't, understand that she was far from interested.

As a hand slid against her hip once more, she was sure of two things: One, this boy needs to attend a body language class, and two, she was going to enjoy knocking him on his ass.

Passive in nature, yet easily agitated by disrespect, Lauren turned around sharply. The wrist, which she had curled her fingers around didn't belong to the previously insistent male, but to a woman. Her hair was blonde, like hers, save for the color that appeared consistent throughout, and much paler. Her facial features revealed that she was a Scandinavian native, the Doctor hypothesized.

The stranger leaned down, her lips grazing the slightly shorter woman's ear, "Do I need to knock him on his pretty ass?" She asked with a smirk, leaning back just enough to stare into Lauren's chocolate brown eyes.

She politely declined the offer with a small smile, shaking her head. She released the woman's hand, yet wasn't reluctant to put a step between them. The stranger's perfume, as well are her beauty, was intoxicating. "Thank you, though." She finally turned around, cursing herself for her lack of social grace. _Smooth Dr. Lewis, very smooth._ The alcohol running through her system had other plans for her. It gave her a confidence boost at the right moment.

Just as Lauren was about to turn around, she felt a pair of delicate, yet strong, arms wrap themselves around her waist. She hadn't felt herself move until her back was pressed into the warm, taught body behind her. She took hold of the pair of hands, and felt her arms being lifted up slowly, fingers intertwined. Her hips began moving to the slow, yet sensual rhythm of the song playing.

Tamsin guided Lauren's arms above both of their heads, in a motion which appeared choreographed and graceful. As she slowly brought them back down behind her own head, she felt Lauren's delicate fingers lose themselves in her voluptuous, golden curls. Her hands slid down the her toned arms, her sides, then finally rested them on the space just above Lauren's hips as their bodies moved in unison.

Lauren kept one hand buried in Tamsin's hair, while the other made a slow decent down the naked arm, stopping as it reached the hand on her hip. The simple skin-to-skin contact sent jolts of pleasure right to her core, igniting her desire just like the way gas thrown into a dying fire gives it a sudden burst of intensity; If only for a few short seconds.

The fingers at her waist dug deeper into her clothing, squeezing tighter and pulling their bodies flush against one another. Lauren grinded her ass into Tamsin's crotch, her head falling back against the taller woman's shoulder. Eyes closed, a sharp exhale escaped through her parted lips. Letting go of everything, even if it was just for one blissful night, she was free.

Warm breath tickled her skin and caused a shiver to run down her spine, as her dance companion nuzzled her neck. A Wandering hand found its way under Lauren's shirt, exploring, teasing the skin. Fingers flexed over the hand on her own hip, fingernails pressed into the soft skin, as Tamsin's lips ghosted over the sensitive flesh behind Lauren's ear.

Tamsin had more control than she was given credit for, however, in this particular instance, her control was fading faster than Leonardo Dicaprio's hope of winning an Oscar. Either they found some place private, or a fuck-ton of people were going to assist to a sexier and more realistic version of 'Girls Gone Wild'.

"My place?" Lauren could only nod at the question thrown at her, which sounded more like a statement. She let herself be led out of the noisy club by the decisive blonde woman, anxious smiles spreading on their lips.

* * *

The cab ride took all but fifteen minutes, but as far as these two grown and very horny women were concerned, it felt like an eternity. They had, however, managed to stay civilized and even exchanged first names.

The taxi fare was practically thrown at the driver, as the pair hurried into the spacious loft. Tamsin roughly pushed Lauren back against the door. Tongues tasted, teeth nipped and hands explored. In short, it was nothing like a cheesy romance novel.

Feeling a tug at the hem of her shirt, the Valkyrie gripped both of the woman's wrists and slammed them against the door, above Lauren's head.

Her teeth grinded against each other and a hiss of pain was let out from the Doctor's mouth. One of Tamsin's knee found its way between her thighs, adding an almost overwhelming amount of pressure against her crotch. Front teeth pushed down into her bottom lip, turning her moan into a whimper.

Tamsin released the grip on her wrists and leaned down momentarily, hooking both of her arms behind Lauren's knees. With a quick tug upwards, and a little hop from the Doctor, she lifted her up against her hips.

Lauren reclaimed the blonde's lips with her own, their tongues dueled and danced repeatedly inside her mouth. Arms wrapped themselves around Tamsin's neck, her legs clutch around her waist. "What is it that…you do…exactly?" moans and groans broke her question apart, while still preserving the sense.

"Detective." Tamsin blindly lead them to her bedroom. Luckily, she had made this exact trajectory a million times in the dark.

"Just got transferred," Was her breathless reply. Once the threshold was crossed, she kicked the door shut behind them. She pinned the Doctor against the naked wall behind the door, letting out a guttural groan; making a show of her dominance. "Didn't start yet."

With the Detective's help, she discarded her tan leather jacket on the ground. Her hands found themselves on Tamsin's shoulders, as she slipped them inside the the jacket and pushed it off her body.

"Any chance you've gotten your handcuffs yet?" She teased with a sly grin. Hopping down, Lauren placed one of her hands on Tamsin's stomach, pushing her back until the back of her knees hit the bed.

The Detective smirked, cocking her head sideways as she leaned back against the bed, her elbows cushioned by the soft mattress below.

"I might have a few old pairs left…" She welcomed the extra weight of Lauren's body, as the woman straddled her. Eager hands slid up and down denim-clad thighs, her head tipped upwards to capture Lauren's bottom lip between her teeth, then sucking the already swollen flesh.

She grabbed Lauren's hand, stopping her fingers from un-doing the buttons of her black blouse. "Fucking just…rip it." Tamsin said harshly, chest heaving. The sound of buttons clattering against the hard wood floor made her chuckle. The ruined garment was discarded, mourned and quickly forgotten.

Lauren pulled back, and lifted her shirt above her head and tossed it nonchalantly. Fingertips glided upwards on the toned stomach, between the breasts, and stopped suddenly. Lauren looked down at the hand holding her necklace.

"Light Fae, huh?" She smirked, hiding the disappointment in her voice.

_Once you go Fae, you never go back. _"By affiliation. Human by nature." She confessed sheepishly.

"You said your name was Lauren?" Tamsin questioned with a somewhat skeptical frown.

"That is_ correct_." Lauren poked the blonde's nose, chuckling when Tamsin crossed her eyes and made a face.

She grabbed the Doctor's hand, glaring at her. "Don't _ever_ do that again." Her threats were duly noted by Lauren, who simply nodded. "As in Doctor Lewis?" Her eyes closed, as soft lips attacked her neck hungrily.

"Correct again." Said the muffled voice.

"The Morrigan would have my _head_ for banging the Light Fae's precious Doctor." _Funny, I don't seem to give a shit, _The Valkyrie thought as her green eyes fell on Lauren's half naked body.

Leaning back, she placed both of her hands on Tamsin's shoulders. "You're Dark Fae?" She knew she should care, Fae were extremely anal about their politics. However, they're both consenting adults who can keep a secret. Theoretically.

She crawled back further onto the bed with Lauren still on top of her. "Why is it that we're having a conversation when there's sex to be had?" A few minutes and a bucket full of curses later, both women had successfully managed to undress each other all while causing sufficient damage to each garment.

Tamsin settled herself between Lauren's legs, snaking a hand between their bodies. Her eyes focused on every sudden change in the woman's face as her fingers teased and slid along the sensitive skin below. Dipping her fingers lower caused Lauren to hiss and arch her back into Tamsin's hand.

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she brought her fingers upwards gain, and removed her hand completely. Lauren's eyes shot open at the loss of contact, which only made the blonde more confident in her actions. "Hold on tight, lover." Tamsin whispered in Lauren's ear, suddenly powering her hips forward. The thud of the head board slamming against the wall drowned out the Doctor's loud moan.

Her hands were placed on either side of Lauren's head for leverage. Tilting her head sideways, she reclaimed the swollen mouth and let her tongue explore. Her teeth caught the woman's bottom lip once more, pulling it back and then releasing it.

The muscles in her back flexed in unison with each violent thrust. Fingers clenched around the bed sheets, bawling them into her fists.

Lauren desperately clawed at the woman's back, digging and dragging her fingernails. She hooked one of her legs around Tamsin's waist, pushing their bodies tighter against each other. "Oh God…" The drowned out moan hung in the air, mixing with the constant banging on the headboard and Tamsin's own low, guttural groans.

Tamsin blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, she was on her back, with Lauren now sitting on top, staring at her with a devilish grin. Much to her surprise, the human Doctor kept the vigorous pace she had set up.

"Do you think I'd let you have _all_ the fun?" She held Tamsin's face, groaning in her mouth as she kissed the woman's wet lips.

Although enjoying the view, the Detective wasn't exactly happy with her current position. Snarling and growling, she gripped Lauren's hips, scratching the skin below as she flipped them over once again. "That's how you wanna play it Doc?" Her lips and tongue tasted sweat, as she bit down on Lauren's neck. Her tongue swirled over the teeth imprints, before sucking the sore spot.

Lauren's hand flew up, clutching onto the wooden headboard as if holding on for dear life. Feelingt the Valkyrie's warm hand cover her own, she grasped the woman's neck as they locked eyes. Tamsin's eyes turn incredibly dark, and Lauren swore she heard the wall crack, but over the sound of their groans becoming increasingly louder and the bed pounding against the wall, there could be thunder storm and neither of them would notice.

She turned the tables, yet again, pinning Tamsin's arms above her head. "So what kind of….Fuck, yes." In the moment where the Detective decided to roll her hips, Lauren's brain wasn't able to multitask. She was, however, able to continue her sentence moments later: "…Fae are you? Amazon?"

Chuckling, Tamsin escaped Lauren's grip and clasped her hands down on the woman's ass. Her hips shifted right, pushing Lauren so she could roll on top of her.

"I'll take that as a compliment, but isn't that a bit too-" Neither of them had realized they were laying on the very edge of the bed, until they both hit the hard wood floor. Thankfully for them, the alcohol absorbed their fall. "Personal?" She finished after the initial shock wore off.

As their laughter died down, she kissed her way down the Doctor's body. Her tongue swirled, Lauren moaned. It curled, she squirmed. It lapped, she writhed in ecstasy.

Lauren lifted her arm up, her fingers twisting into the comforter. Her other hand gripped the back of the blonde's head, fingers digging into her scalp. As Tamsin's warm and experienced mouth brought her to the end of her climax, her body jerked, causing her to involuntary pull the comforter on top of them.

* * *

Four rounds later, and both women, Fae or not, were spent, and completely exhausted. Lauren's whole body was sore, and felt heavy. In fact there was something heavy on her, more precisely: Tamsin's 115 pound body.

She couldn't help but smile, as the Detective's earlier promise of "Just resting my eyes for a few seconds," had been broken for over an hour now. Tamsin slept soundly; chin against Lauren's shoulder, face first in the pillow.

Lauren absentmindedly drew small circles on the woman's back and played with soft strands of golden hair. She ignored Tamsin's doleful groans until her hand was swatted away in a not so gentle manner. The weight was lifted from her chest, as the Detective rolled over, incoherently mumbling death threats against the chuckling Doctor.

"Is the question still too private?" Referring to her earlier inquisition on the woman's specific Fae species.

"Shhh…" Tamsin haphazardly tried to cover Lauren's mouth with her hand, but only managed to graze her fingertips against her lips. She felt the Doctor's fingers slip into her hand, causing her to open one eye and shoot her a death glare.

"You wanna cuddle now, I suppose?" The Valkyrie sighed dramatically, but despite herself, lifted her arm and gave Lauren a silent invitation for a once in a life time opportunity.

Smiling, she curled up against Tamsin's side. She lifted her leg on top of the woman's thigh and lazily wrapped her arm around her midsection. Lauren knew this wasn't the start of a great romance, yet she couldn't go home. The memories which haunts her would be back, and right this moment, being held against a warm body that wasn't Bo's, made her feel truly free.


	2. Sucker Punched

**A/N: It's 1am, I'm pooped, there might be errors, but I hope your brains will go over them like they don't even exist. The more I write Tamsin, the more I want to explore her character. She's so complex and has amazing potential. I hope you all like and enjoy reading this chapter. More to come for sure. **

* * *

The nervous Doctor stood in front of a door she came to know very well over the course of the week. The Garuda was getting closer to ripping the group apart and Lauren wasn't closer to finding a way of killing him. They could only speculate what he might have learned during his semi-vacation in Nadia's body.

She didn't know, nor trust Tamsin, yet the only thing that was able to release her stress was getting to know her, in the biblical sense. In fact, they've been 'knowing' each other all week long. It only took a phone call and a simple: "I'll be right over".

"_What's up, Doc?" The tall blonde answered her phone._

"_Where are you, right now?" A shaky voice questioned._

_Tamsin took a sip of her Mocha: One sugar, no cream, and no whip cream. Get it right please. "Timmies, getting my daily dose of caffeine so I can actually be around people and not punch them in the nose," Was the woman's truthful answer. _

"_The one closest to my place." She added with a knowing smile. Looking down at the cup in her hand, she closed her eyes for a moment, expressing her eternal gratitude for this establishment and this coffee's existence._

"_Stay where you are, I'll be right over." Lauren didn't need a reply, as she bolted out of her house, and lab coat, and made her way towards the sacred Canadian coffee shop. Maybe I'll get a box of Timbits after, the Doctor pondered._

Both women found solace and refuge in the Detective's car, making it rock it back and forth on its fortunately sturdy suspension, fogging up the windows in a much better version of Jack and Rose's love scene.

Back to the present, Lauren still stood in front of Tamsin's door, nervously fiddling and picking at her fingers. She hadn't informed the Detective that she'd make a special guest appearance, which was something she'd never done, up until now. Truth is, she wanted to talk to someone, and not just get physical. _What if she opens the door and I'm just standing there like an atom after being suspended by a pulse wave?_

Less geeking, more knocking; Lauren coaxed herself as she brought her hand up in a fist, knocking on the door three times. The floor creaked and the door lock was released with a distinctive click. It finally opened, revealing a very sweaty and breathless Tamsin.

"Doc. Wasn't expecting you." She leaned against the door frame, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's alright, if you-" A pause. "Are busy, I can come back later."She cast her eyes down, her face saddened by fear of what the reply might be_. Why are you jealous? This isn't a monogamous relationship. It's not- in fact, I don't know what to call it anymore._

"I'm not busy, but I sense that I'm about to be." Tamsin smirked as she pushed herself off of the door frame, turning her back to the blonde as she walked further into the living room. "Let yourself in, lover." She called out.

Smiling awkwardly, she stepped in the loft, closing the door behind her. Her chocolate brown eyes drifted towards the tall blonde's perfect curves. Tamsin was wearing a classic athletic outfit, Lauren observed. A comfortable, blue tank top and a pair of black, form fitting boxer shorts. Both of her hands looked like they had been taped by Rocky himself.

The punching bag, now barely swinging, erased any doubt in Lauren's mind that Tamsin was getting to know someone else biblically.

"Oh," It wasn't meant to be said out loud, but somehow, it did.

"Sorry?" Tamsin stood in front of the dangling punching bag, squaring her shoulders and distributing her weight from one foot to another before slamming her fist in the synthetic material.

She stared at the gorgeous woman longer than she had meant to, smiling like a high school boy with a crush. She had never been as grateful for the woman's perfect anatomy as she is right now.

"No-erm, n-nothing. Nothing." The Doctor babbled nervously. Sitting down on the woman's couch, she placed her legs together tightly, palms down on her thighs. She admired how the new addition to the living room fit perfectly with the rustic feel of the exposed brick wall.

"New toy?" She asked with a perky interest, pointing at the object in question.

"Old toy," On-two combo. "New place." Jab, jab, hook.

"I usually take it down when I'm not, you know, punching the fuck out of it." Tamsin glanced at the blonde Doctor between her one-six-three-two combo.

"I know you're not here to discuss my decorative tastes. What's on your mind Martha Stewart?" She stopped the bag from swaying with one hand.

She gazed down at her hands, picking at her fingers again. With a sigh, she lifted her head. "I just…I feel like I need to-"

"Punch something?" Tamsin filled in the blank, and by the puppy dog look in Lauren's eyes, she was certain she had guessed correctly.

Smiling knowingly, she motioned for the Doctor to join her. "Come here."

Now standing in front of Tamsin, she turned around as the taller blonde pointed her index downward, twirling it clockwise. After her jacket had been peeled off, she turned back to face Tamsin, whom was currently bent down, scavenging for a pair of boxing gloves. Chocolate brown darted straight down and glued themselves on the woman's perfectly round and firm ass.

"Like what you see, Doc?" With a chuckle, Tamsin tossed the pair of black gloves at the unsuspecting woman.

"Wha?" She replied absently, fumbling to catch the gloves thrown at her.

Smirking, the Valkyrie motioned, with both of her arms, Lauren to step on the gym mattress placed under the bag. "Have at it; just don't punch like a girl."

"I'll have you know, I took boxing classes for the first two years of my medical degree." Lauren slipped the gloves on her hands, securing the velcro lapels around her wrist with her teeth.

"Did they let you fight with your lab coat off?" The Detective expertly hid the fact that she was actually impressed by Lauren's revelation behind the joke.

"I never fought, per say, only trained." The Doctor explained, moving her body in a familiar fighting stance.

"I knew there had to be a catch." Her taped hand held on to the punching bag, as she moved behind it, steadying, only half heatedly, it for Lauren. _How powerful can a Doctor's punch be, right?_

"On my Go-" Just as the words left her mouth, synthetic plastic abruptly slammed into the side of her face. Stumbling backwards, she held up her hand her cheek. "For fuck's sake Lauren!" _Sucker punched by a human? Seriously, this is more embarrassing than the time I had too much Tequila and puked on my date._

Eyes wide with fear, Lauren shot Tamsin a sheepish look. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I thought you said go."

"Just," Taking a deep breath and clenching her jaw, she grasped the bag with both of her hands this time around. "Go." Light green eyes examined the Doctor's body language. Stiff and emotionless. Just a push and she would crack open like Joan River's face, if she would smile too wide.

Lauren needed an explosive substance to complete her Molotov cocktail, and Tamsin just so happen to be said missing element. "Everyone's always walking over you, using you and you let them. You're nothing but a weak human." She spat harshly, giving the bag a slight push.

"Shut up!" The shout was loud, but not as loud as the sound of the glove coming in contact with the heavy bag's surface.

Her arms kept the bag from swaying, while her legs gave Tamsin the balance she needed to absorb the powerful, rage fueled punches. "That's right, you feel it? Now use it."

After spending fifteen minutes intensely tenderizing the grain filled bag, Lauren took a shaky step backwards, resting her gloved hand against her knees. Breathing heavily, she glanced upwards to see Tamsin stalking towards her, arms crossed over her chest.

The sound of velcro being detached from its counterpart was followed by a loud slap against the taller blonde's cheek. Before the mouthy Detective could curse out loud, Lauren slipped off the second glove and grabbed Tamsin's face, capturing her mouth with hungry emergency.

Pulling back from the embrace, her thumbs caressed the reddened cheek. Brown eyes swirled with emotion, too much for the Doctor to bear, perhaps.

"If this is your kind of foreplay…I like it." She brought up her hands to Lauren's shoulders, wondering if she might have stepped over the just 'Fuck Buddy' boundary, by offering both physical and emotional help to Lauren's problems. Tamsin wasn't sure what she was feeling, but whatever it was, it felt right.

Lauren opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Her back came in not-so-gentle contact with the brick wall behind her, as the women's mouths met in a less than poetic clash of teeth, lips and tongue. "I didn't think," Titling her head sideways she took a deep breath, she continued: "You cared much for foreplay."

One of her hands was placed on the wall beside Lauren's head. "I don't." Tamsin reassured, her lips grazing the womans' as she did so. Popping open the button on Lauren's jeans, she slid the zipper down with lighting speed, and pushed her hand into the Doctor's panties.

Her body instantly reacted to Tamsin's expert touch, shivering and squirming as a soft palm rubbed up against her swollen and highly sensitive clit. She gasped, as two fingers entered her. Back arched into Tamsin's hand, while her head rolled back against the rough surface of the wall she was pressed on.

The Valkyrie barely felt Lauren's fingernails dig into her shoulders, just beside the almost healed scratches and marks from their previous encounters. Her forearm muscles worked hard, but not as hard as Lauren's pubococcygeus muscle for the next ten minutes to come.

She collapsed against Tamsin, using her as a crutch after being sent to the land of blissful orgasms and back. Her head rested against the woman's shoulder as she struggled to catch her breath.

"If you had a cork down there, it would have popped all the way across the continent and hit a polar bear in the face." Tamsin remarked, withdrawing her hand from Lauren's pants and wrapping one arm around the woman's waist.

With her head still down, she kissed and nipped at the skin below. "Aren't you just _charming_?"

"You'd be surprised at how often I get that sarcastic remark." She smiled brightly, and to the Doctor, Tamsin looked like the perfect combination of gold hair and lighting.

"My turn." Pushing herself off of the wall, she placed both of her hands on the taller woman's waist.

"When the fuck did we agree to take turns?" Despite her grumbling discontent, she made no effort to stop Lauren from pushing her backwards onto the couch, straddling her midsection and taking her turn very, very seriously.

* * *

Tamsin was standing by the sink, holding a tall glass of water under the tap. She had slipped in a fresh pair of dark grey sweat pants. "Water?"

"Well, it is recommended to hydrate after periods of strenuous activities." She grinned, watching the blonde woman from the couch, where she worked on re-buttoning her shirt. Tamsin shook her head, fighting a smile.

Lauren stood up, pants-less, and made her way towards the kitchen. "Are you ever going to tell me what kind of Fae you are?" It didn't bother the Doctor, not knowing, yet she had always been interested in learning about new species.

Stepping in front of the smaller woman, she handed Lauren the glass of water. "You'll find out sooner or later."

"If you're trying to shroud yourself in mystery to seem more appealing, it's not working." Tipping her head down to drink from the glass, she kept her gaze on piercing green eyes, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Wow, was that an insult, Doc?" She asked lively, leaning against the counter, palm flat against the surface while her other hand rested on her hip.

"You're lucky you're so…" Cocking her head sideways, her eyes roamed the blonde like a hungry wolf. She lifted the hand from her hip, using her index to lift the hem of Lauren's shirt up. Her finger explored the familiar curves before hooking it the waist band on the woman's panties.

She chuckled, taking hold of the woman's hand. "Appealing?" An echo of her earlier words.

"So, anyways." This was blurted louder than necessary, as Tamsin ripped her hand away from Lauren's grip. She turned around and walked over to the fridge.

"What's got you walking like a robot in need of a good oiling? Not that I care, of course." The last part was added as she grabbed the plastic Gatorade bottle from the top shelf of the appliance, before closing it with her foot.

Lauren was starting to ponder why any attempt to be soft and gentle with the woman was dejected so rapidly. Yet, she had more important things on her mind, evil sized things: "It's the Garuda."

"So it's true, sir 'I think I'm so cool because my sword is made out of fire' is around."

"There's a lot written about his particular race, but only a few cryptic messages on how to actually defeat him."

"When you've been around as long as I have, some things you learn from experience and not from reading old, dusty books."

"Are you saying you…with him?"

Tamsin almost sprayed blue colored, electrolyte liquid from her mouth. "Why the fuck would even think-I'm saying he's a dirty cheater at pool, and a condescending dickwad." She gulped the rest of the drink down, screwing the top on and chucking it in the garbage.

"Well, I'm relieved to know he_ truly_ is evil." She set the empty glass on the counter.

"I've been fucking my funny sarcastic comments into you haven't I? I'd like them back please." Moving her head sideways, the Detective held out her hand expectantly, palm outwards.

"This is important, Tamsin. Do you know anything that could be of help?" Her voice took a desperate tone.

Those puppy dog eyes, staring at her with a perfect mixture of hope and sadness. How could she possibly resist them? "Naga venom." Sighing, she cast her eyes down. Sleeping with the enemy, aiding the enemy; was there any Dark and Light rule she hadn't broken this part week? "That's what you'll need to kill him."

"Lachlan." Her knowledge on the Naga species was basic. Not to mention no one knew how to extract and preserve the venom long enough to use it.

"Bingo."

"I need…to go…research…" Those were the words mumbled under her breath, as she gathered her discarded clothing. Smoothing door the collar of her jacket, hand on the door knob, she turned around to look at the Detective. "And, Tamsin?"

"Lauren." It wasn't an answer, or a question, but simple green light to continue.

"Thank you." She voiced her recognition, and smiled at the woman before closing the door behind her.

"You didn't hear this from me." Was a useless waste of oxygen, falling on deaf ears. Resting both of her hands down on the counter, she let her head hang low, leveled with her shoulders. _What in the fuck are you doing? Risking your own life for this woman, whom is not only human, but Light Fae?_

Snarling, she swung her arm, using the back of her hand to propel the empty glass, which sat on the counter, against the wall above the sink. The crash was loud, and the glass falling sounded like heavy rain, yet she heard nothing.

The realization of what she had to do next was painful, but it could wait. She was slowly falling in love with Lauren, but it didn't matter. Not now, not ever.


	3. Nauseated

**A/N: First off, wow, you guys, thank you all for all of your amazing compliments and comments. I love reading each and every one of them, you all make my day. This chapter will move the story along probably in a different way than you've imagined, but sometimes this is the right thing to do in a relationship to progress forward. Just a heads up, while still remaining vague, so none of you show up at my door with a shotgun. D:**

* * *

Elbow casually resting on the back of the chair,boot firmly planted against the edge of the desk, Tamsin rocked herself back and forth on its back legs. She let her head fall back, sighing deeply. She hated waited, she_ fucking_ hated waiting.

She had to admit though that looking through the wall of windows, which surrounded the Morrigan's office, showed off the city in an incredible bird's eye view. She wasn't surprised, the leader of the Dark Fae was a prissy princess bitch. Not that she'd ever let her hear say that out loud. She pulled her head up at the sound of heals clacking in the not-so-far distance.

"There you are, sweetie." Tamsin clenched her jaw, her teeth pressing against each other tightly. _Oh, one more thing I fucking hate: when moronic fucks call me sweetie._

"Speaking of the devil." She greeted with exaggerated enthusiasm, the biggest fake smile anyone has ever seen plastered on her face.

"Thank you." Genuinely flattered the leader strut behind her desk, taking a seat in the over-sized chair. She slapped Tamsin's boot, which was still resting against her desk, with the files she had carried in.

She watched Tamsin fight the urge to roll her eyes as she readjusted herself in her seat. "Here's everything that you need to know for your little exchange program." With a tight smile, she slid the files towards the blonde.

"I thought I was only starting in a month?" Leaning forward in her seat, her voice took a tone that was on the edge of annoyance and irritation

"Don't worry sweetie, you still have plenty of 'vacation' time to drink yourself into a coma."

Arching an eyebrow, she grabbed the files and glanced at The Morrigan. "Who says that's going to be different once I start?" The leader's snarky comments were enough to irk her into a drinking fit.

She flipped through the pages, uninterested, until her eyes recognized a familiar face: Lauren. _Yes, that's the woman's face that'd been between your legs far too many times to count on one hand. _Not only was she closely affiliated with the Succubus, the file suggested, she was also described as being her_ lover_. Her smile faded, knuckles turned white, jaw clenched, and the fire of a thousand suns burned in her emerald eyes.

As a growl formed itself behind her throat, but Tamsin coughed twice. The first, was to hide the snarl, the second, was to clear her throat as the air way felt suddenly tight, as if something was obstructing it.

"Charming." She lifted her eyebrow at the blonde, cocking her head sideways. "Is everything alright, dear?"

"Peachy." Raising both of her eyebrows, she readjusted herself in her seat as anger boiled deep inside her chest. Tamsin slammed the file shut, bringing one of her hand up to her mouth, index moving under her nose.

"What am I suppose to do exactly?" Her voice was surprisingly even for someone who's mind was running with thoughts of murder in the first degree.

"The succubus. We suspect she's been feeding on Dark Fae, and leaving them for the humans to see."

"Classy."

"I need you to build a solid case around her."

"How solid?"

"Oh, around 25 to life solid." That might have been Tamsin's favorite sentence she ever heard coming from the Morrigan's mouth.

"Is that everything then?" The blonde abruptly rose from her chair. The overwhelming urge to tenderize the hell out of something with her fists hadn't dissolved the slightest bit throughout their conversation. She needed to go, now.

"I suppose so." The leader relaxed in her chair, eyes roaming over the blonde's body. "Oh, and Tamsin? Play nice."

"Great, that's just my area of expertise." She marched out of the office, almost missing the dark haired Mesmer coming her way.

"Hello there, gorgeous." He greeted with his usually bold British accent. Tamsin, however, greeted him by harshly bumping her shoulder into his and completely disregarding his presence.

With mock hurt, Vex shook his head at the retreating form. "The women around her sure are testy."

* * *

The Detective had been parked in front of the Light Fae compound in her beat up, 2004 Jeep Wrangler, far longer than it takes on average to attain 'stalker status'. She read Bo's file intently, wanting to know every single detail about Lauren's so called 'Lover'.

Why would Lauren hide this from her? _You've gone off the deep end haven't you? Why would she tell the woman she's casually fucking, that she has a girlfriend?_ The file flew onto the passenger seat, paper flying, just before she slammed her fist into the steering wheel. "Fucking motherfucking fuck!"

_You're getting too close. Emotions are bad, feelings are bad. They're dangerous._ Tamsin hadn't planned on becoming emotionally invested with the Doctor, but despite herself, she came to crave the woman's touch more and more each time they met in a violent tango of dominance and power. She liked to hold on to the fantasy that it was simply about physical contact, yet it couldn't erase the pang in her chest.

It was her cross to bear as a Valkyrie, and there was nothing she could do about it. "Fuck it." Boots met solid ground, as her hand pushed the Jeep's door with aloud clank behind her.

"Just like a band-aid." Marching into the compound, she paid no attention to her surroundings. The only thing in her field of vision was the route to Lauren's apartment.

Bursting through the threshold, nearly ripping the door of its hinges, green eyes fell on the startled Doctor seated behind the monitors at her desk. "Lauren, I-" Her tone was firm, but quickly cut off by Lauren's words.

"Tamsin, you scared me." Her chair rolled backwards as she stood up and stepped toward the taller blonde. "I haven't seen you in a while." _I've missed you, _she thought bowing her head. Strands of blonde hair fell around her face, hiding the blush that reddened her cheeks momentarily.

lifting her head back up, a soft smile spread on her lips. "How have you been, what-" Before she knew what was happening, Tamsin's lips were on hers, caressing her own with the intensity she became familiar with these past weeks.

The dreaded farewell kiss. The Valkyrie didn't care that the kiss was a chick flick cliché, she only cared that she could taste Lauren one last time, rendering everything else around her obsolete. That is, until her lips were ripped away from the Doctors', and not by one of the women previously engaged in the embrace. By something else, or rather, _someone_ else.

Fingers gripped her bicep, twisting her around sharply. The distinctive sound of a knife being unsheathed was heard before the pointy, and very shinny, weapon was pointed in her direction.

"Hands off, or I cut them off." Bo threatened.

"Thanks for the cock block." Tamsin wore her usual cocky attitude, crossing her arms over her chest. Remaining unfazed by the deadly weapon, which was dangerously close to her throat. Judging by her handle on social situations, the Detective probably found herself in this particular predicament more often that she was willing to admit.

"Who the hell are you?" Her eyes never leaving Tamsins', she reached for the Doctor's arm, pulling Lauren behind her.

"I'm sorry, but who invited you?" Taking a step forward, she felt the cool and sharp edge of the blade press against her throat. Hard headed and defiant, she stood her ground against the agitated Succubus.

"Bo, she's a friend. It's okay." Her hand caught the brunette's wrist as she put herself between the knife and Tamsin.

She, cocked her head sideways from behind Lauren's shoulder, a tight smile on her lips as she bounced both of her eyebrows.

Dark brown eyes quickly darted between both women, as she readjusted her grip on the knife, shifting her weight from her left leg to her right. "So that was what…a friendly kiss, for good luck?" Her hand was gently pushed down, and she finally surrendered, sliding the knife back into its snug holster.

Moving to Lauren's side, she leaned forward slowly. Arms still crossed, eyes throwing daggers at the brunette, her tone was nothing but harsh. "This doesn't concern you Succubus. Go home." Standing up straight, she readjusted the lapels of her jacket with a firm tug, before loosely throwing her arm around Lauren's shoulders, letting it dangle by her chest.

"I'm sure your girlfriend's going to call you once we're done." Fake smile in place, Tamsin's voice raised a few octaves, causing her to sound cheery and bubbly when her face suggested the exact opposite.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" The succubus demanded impatiently. She sent a glare Lauren's way, for not shrugging the woman off. _Who is she anyways? Who gave her the right to touch my Doctor?_

"I second that statement." Turning on her heels, the blonde faced Tamsin. "How do you know about Bo?" She asked, forehead creased, brown eyes gazing into the Detectives'.

"Look, if we're going to have this conversation, it's going to be in private."

Reluctantly, Lauren turned towards her previous lover, an apologetic look on her face. "I'll call you." The words were spoken softly, as if her voice got any higher the tension in the room would shatter into a million pieces.

"Told you." Tamsin added smugly, receiving a pointed look from Lauren, which she shrugged off with an innocent: 'What did I say?' shrug.

Bo's response was immediate and sharp. "No. There's no way I'm leaving you with…"

"Tamsin, _Detective _Tamsin." Using her fingers to push the left side of her jacket to the side, she flashed the brunette her badge. Until she receives her Division 38 badge, she would keep the old one from her previous Precinct clipped to her belt most of the time.

No one noticed the numbers or letters on it as she passed everyone in line waiting for a delicious Canadian brewed coffee, claiming that it was 'Official Police Business'. _Works every time, saves all the time._

"Now unless you want your pretty little ass sitting in a cold and filthy jail cell for assaulting a Peace Officer, I suggest you back the fuck off." The Valkyrie barked, smirking when Bo's face mirrored panic, her gaze undoubtedly catching a glimpse of the shinny object of authority.

"Fine, fine." She moved forward, stepping in Tamsin's personal space. "But if I don't get a call from her in the next thirty minutes, so help me God-"

"Yaddi-yadda, move along now." Rolling her green eyes, she turned the woman around and gave her a helpful push towards the exit.

For Lauren, Bo willed herself to stay calm. She figured it had been traumatic enough watching her lover kill her girlfriend; Lauren didn't need to see Bo rip that woman's head off too. She left without saying another word, the clacking of her knee high boots echoing in the long corridor.

"Such a sweetheart, that girl." Tamsin remarked sarcastically.

"Well that went…lovingly. I have to say, it's not how I imagined this to go…at all." She made a face.

"Do you make a habit of thinking about the three of us? Because, as pretty as she is, two's company and three's a porno."

"That's not-." A pause, her eyes gazed down at her shoes as she desperately attempted to erase the image of the three of them rocking her bed. "You owe me a talk."

Walking into the living room, Tamsin rested against the back of the couch, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "The Light and the Dark have been toying with the idea of merging both sides. So, I'm there live experiment."

"How exactly?"

"They're making me your girlfriend's former boyfriend my new partner. Some kind of fucked up exchange program to see how both sides work together."

"She's not- I mean, we're not together." The Doctor clarified, moving strands of her hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear.

"This is the most complicated triangle I've ever since that time I attempted to solve for X in high school math." _You're staling and you know it. What happened to 'just like a band-aid?'_

With a grin, she walked towards the Valkyrie. "Pythagorean Theorem, I always found it fascinating how-"

The Doctor's giddiness about anything nerd related always made Tamsin smile, but this time she simply cut her off sharply. "That's great, Doc, but it gave me a headache back then, it's surely going to now."

"Aren't you like…a gazillion years old?" Moving herself into the blonde's personal space, Lauren snaked her arms around Tamsin's waist, under the jacket. "You wouldn't have attended high school." The Detective's muscles were tense, so tense it was like hugging a concrete wall. Concerned, Lauren thought she just needed some release. Which she will be glad to help her with, in just a few moments.

"Well, to make sure us immortal types don't seem like cavemen to humans, we're given tests to keep up to date with whatever field the Dark are placing us into. Safe to say, they didn't keep me in the sciences program for long."

"Neat." She chuckled, looking down at their bodies pressed together. Lauren had given Bo the venom, and the gang was going to engage into the enemy's territory in less than 24 hours. Nervous wasn't the word she would describe the triple back flips her stomach would do every time she thought about it.

"Sure." She raised an eyebrow at Lauren's sudden change of demeanor. "What?" _If she's going to break up with you first-what the fuck am I saying? We're not a couple._

"We're going to be fighting the Garuda, tomorrow." Not many odds, out of all of them, were in their favor. Sure she had managed to de-coagulate the venom and bind everyone with Bo with the Succubus' blood, but The Garuda was a far more powerful creature than any of them have ever faced, including herself.

"If it's a good luck fuck you're after-"

"Come with us?" Lauren asked spontaneously. No one was guaranteed to come alive, and she wouldn't have to worry about never seeing Tamsin again if she was fighting at her side. "We could always use one more experienced Fae."

"I can't, Lauren." Gently, she untangled Lauren's arms from her waist, and stepped away from the embrace fully. At least, she had seen the blonde smile and felt the warmth of their bodies pressed together one last time.

"He's not only threatening the Light, Tamsin, the Dark are also at risk. It wouldn't be politically wrong for you to help us." The Doctor desperately pleaded, reaching out for the Valkyrie, who quickly shrugged her off. Confused by this sudden coldness, she took a step back, willing to give her some space.

_It's now or never_. "It's not my fight. I helped you with the venom,and I was probably just semi-conscious at the time, but I'm not fighting alongside the Scooby gang." Her heart started racing in her chest, smashing itself against her rib cage violently.

"For me?" _Not the puppy dog eyes, _Tamsin pleaded as she fought every urge in her body to abandon ship and take the woman back into her arms. Her face never gave any indication of her inner turmoil, slowly ripping her apart.

"What do you think this is, Lauren? I don't know what fantasies you're deluding yourself with, but us, you and I" Her tone was cold as ice as she moved her index finger back and forth between them.

"It's just about fucking. I could care less about you and your little friends." Tamsin swallowed hard, forcing the wave of nauseous back down as her own words echoed in her head.

Tears shone in Lauren's eyes, on the edge of cascading down her cheeks. Her face contorted in the pain that was felt throughout her body.

_Time for the grand finale. She'll hate your guts forever. _Placing her hand on the woman's shoulder, she looked into chocolate brown eyes. Where joy previously filled them, it was replaced by hurt and betrayal. "Look, don't feel so bad. You're great in bed, very enthused, but it's time for me to scram." Her hand was ripped off the blonde's shoulder, and she clenched her jaw tightly to prevent her façade from crashing around all around her.

Getting her breathing under controll, she swallowed the lump in her throat, though it wasn't easy. "I would suggest that you leave before I call Bo, whom I might add, is very, very protective of me." Her voice wavered as she fought to hush the tears and sob threatening to escape, like a brave warrior facing his greatest fear.

"See ya, Doc." Like a gust of wind, Tamsin was out of the apartment as quickly as she came in. The snap of the door closing behind her resonated throughout her body, finally cracking the façade wide open. resting her back against the door, she crumpled to the floor like a discarded puppet discarded by its master.

Behind the door, Lauren was in the same exact position, slumped on the ground, back against the sturdy wooden door. Sobs quickly overcame her, her entire body shaking as tears streamed down her face.

As the first sob filtered through the cracks, the nausea was back with a vengeance. Tone legs carried Tamsin to the closest bathroom, where she emptied the content of her stomach in the reflective, chrome sink.

After the last painful spasm in her stomach, her arms, which had been used to hold her up, were starting to shake. She let herself slump forward on her elbows, resting her forehead against the cool metal of the sink.

After what might have been half an hour, the blonde rinsed her mouth and stood up straight. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror: empty emerald eyes told the tale of a life long struggle, while blood red veins popped against the pale tone of her pale skin from the strain of the violent spasms.

She stared back at herself with despise, hating what her Fae heritage has forced her to become. Clenching her fists tightly, she punched her reflection. Several broken pieces of glass had peeled off and embedded themselves into her knuckles.

Tamsin flexed her fingers, watching the thick red liquid slowly drip down her fingers, droplets spotting the sink crimson. Just like her blood finding an end to its journey, she can find solace in the fact that Lauren wouldn't be harmed. Not by the Detective's own doing at least.

Though, she had every intention of surveying the fight tomorrow. Bo might be powerful, but Tamsin would slit her own throat before letting Lauren's life in the hands of a baby Succubus.


	4. Tanked

**A/N: This is a bit of a time jump, so fast forward to season 3. I felt sad for Lauren too, I hate hurting her she's my favorite D: just don't kill me, it'll get better. The main reason Tamsin broke it off with Lauren is because she's afraid if Lauren dies in battle, she'll have to take her away to Valhalla. And of course, she has trust issues.  
**

**Thanks for the love guys, it's really appreciated. Keep it coming. **

* * *

"You got this, Tamsin. The shot's perfect. Line up with the trajectory and it'll go right in."

Rolling her eyes, she moved her head sideways to glare at the face inches from hers. "Dyson, shut the fuck up." Turning her attention back on the game, already leaning low against the table, she narrowed her sharp, green eyes and readjusted the pool cue in her hands.

"I got this." Dyson's ego and her own were on the line here, safe to say that this game was very high stakes. Taking a deep breath, she hit the white cue and the eight ball went tumbling down in the right corner pocket, as she had called out.

Dyson let out a very manly victory shout, patting his large hand on his partner's back.

"Well," The man with a very thick Texan accent drawled out. Moving the tooth pick in his mouth from left to right, he stepped towards the pair, extending his hand in a sportsmanship-like manner. "That was a good game guys and lady." Moving his eyes in the pretty blonde's direction, he tipped her hat to her as he firmly shook the Wolf's hand.

Sending a curt nod his way, she shook both of their hands. "Better luck next time, boys." She wouldn't let them leave without her trademark innocent head tilt and shit eating grin.

Wrapping his lips around the edge of his beer mug, he sipped its contents as he handed Tamsin her own glass. "So," Resting against the table, Dyson leaned back on his arm. "Are you going to tell me?" A small smile slightly lifted the corner of his lips.

It wasn't a smile Tamsin had seen often, in fact, since Bo and Lauren had put the official stamp on their relationship status, the only thing gracing his features was sadness.

"Tell you what?" Despite herself, she returned the smile. She would be lying if she said Dyson's broodiness wasn't infectious. So much that Kenzi took it upon herself to christen the two partners the 'Broosome Twosome'.

"What's your trick?"

"No trick, I'm just better at it than everyone else. Including you, Wolf-breath." Tamsin smirked in her mug as Dyson tried to hide the fact that he was performing a breath check.

"Do you firmly stand by this assumption, Detective?" He retorted.

"You bet your bushy beard I do, sugar nips." Soft hands pinched the gruff cheek, much like an annoying aunt would at a family reunion, and then tenderized it with a few love taps.

"You're insane." Was accompanied by a deep laugh as he moved past Tamsin, readjusting the single-colored balls in the triangle.

"And you're about to get your ass kicked, _so bad_." The last part was muffled into her glass, as she downed the rest of her drink.

Turning around, the unusually happy Wolf extended his arms out, grinning. "Bring it on, blondie."

Emerald colored eyes snapped up sharply. "Call me _blondie_ one more time, and I-"

"You will…assault a fellow Detective?" He finished smugly, though there wasn't a hint of malice in his tone. "Your break, or mine?"

Setting the empty glass down, she stepped forward and held up a closed fist in front of him. "Let's Rock-paper-scissor it, bro." And on the count of three Tamsin kept her fist closed while Dyson opened his hand, fingers spread.

"Dammit." She swore, stumbling backwards as her partner lightly pushed her shoulder.

"That's for calling me 'bro'."

"Dude, do you ever shut up?"

"It's time to put your money where your mouth is, Officer Slamsin." Leaning down against the table, he pulled back and smashed the white cue. The balls snapped together loudly as they simultaneously spread all around on the table.

Rolling her eyes, she said: "I guess that's a _'no'_."

Their insistent back and forth banter came easily, they were comfortable around each other. Tamsin didn't want to say it was the kind of relationship built on 'I feel your pain' cliché, but it was. Both had to swallow their pride and anger, as they let their lovers fall into anothers' arms. It was a sort of unspoken respect between the two partners, a silent devotion.

The Valkyrie finally understood the meaning of heartache when saw Bo kiss Lauren during the big battle against The Garuda. The promise she made to herself was to keep the Doctor safe, no matter what. She had followed the Scooby gang, but remained hidden. Much to her surprise, the Succubus had delivered.

After everything was said and done, she made herself scarce, until it was welcoming day into Division 38. It was all smiles and handshakes until Dyson informed her that Dr. Lewis was their primary contact for all things Fae related. Turns out actively putting together a case against your ex-lover's girlfriend isn't the way to solidify a relationship.

The second week of her exchange program had come and gone, and Tamsin hadn't had any interest in talking to any of them. In fact, Dyson was the only one who didn't make her feel the overwhelming urge to punch a pregnant woman; They were all nauseatingly smitten by the Succubus.

She tried to ignore Bo and Lauren for the most part, and tonight was no different. However, as the Wolf took his shot, her eyes wandered around the bar.

The Succubus caught her stare, sitting at the bar. A slight smirk spread on Bo's lips as her hand gripped the back of the Doctor's head. They shared a kiss that shouldn't be allowed in public.

Tamsin knew it was all for show, Bo was trying to test her. Her fingers curled around her pool cue so tightly that her knuckles quickly turned white. Her breathing increased rapidly, as once again, thoughts of murder filled her head. The sound of Dyson's voice snapped her out of thoughts.

"Tamsin." He watched the woman's face intently. "It's your shot." Their shoulders brushed together as she passed him without saying a word, which was unusual for the usually mouthy blonde. His eyes caught the sight she had undoubtedly just witnessed.

"Relax." Dyson whispered to his partner, just before she positioned herself against the table.

"I," Fingertips pressed down on the green felt, fingers spread. "Am," The cue slid against her thumb and index finger slowly, moving it back and forth to be certain that the shot would be accurate. "The definition," With a devilish grin tugging on her lips, she smashed the chalky end of the pool stick downwards. "Of relaxed."

The ball flew upwards, smashing itself against Bo's temple and effectively breaking the kiss. It fell on the ground with a thud, rolling up against the bar, where its journey ended.

Satisfied with the accuracy of her shot, Tamsin grabbed the square piece of chalk, rubbing it on the end of her pool cue. Her shoulders shook, laughter bubbling over as she heard the Succubus' shout.

"What the hell is your problem?!" The brunette growled as she marched towards both Detectives, the Doctor not far behind.

Clenching his jaw, Dyson moved to put himself between his partner and Bo. One step ahead of him, Tamsin had moved before he had the chance to block her.

"Oh gee, don't ya think it might be you, Succubitch?" Cocking her head sideways, she lifted her pool stick above the table and let it fall down without taking her eyes off the fuming brunette.

Taking a leap forward, the angered brunette felt herself restrained as Lauren forcefully held on to her biceps, trapping Bo's body against hers. "Bo, please, this is not the place for-"

All the hatred in her voice was forwarded to a particular Detective. "No, Lauren. This is exactly the time for it. I've had enough of her being rude and out of line with everyone." Chest heaving, she stayed put, not wanting to hurt her girlfriend.

"You're out of control and you should be locked up." Tamsin accused sharply, pointing her finger at the Succubus.

"That's rich, coming from the woman who hit me in the head with a pool ball. Intentionally, might I add."

"You can't suffer head injuries if you don't have a brain, Succuslut."

"Tamsin…" The Wolf warned, resting his hand on the Valkyrie's shoulder.

Eyes and mouth wide open in shock, she attempted to lunge herself at the Detective's throat once again. "You bitch…I'm gonna-"

The corner of her lip lifted, glancing at Lauren who struggled to hold Bo. "Suck me dry and leave me in a pile of garbage like all the Fae you've been feeding on?"

"Everyone just…shut up!" This sudden outburst from Lauren cast the whole room in a silence laced with tension, safe from the music playing. Every customer around had their eyes on the foursome. She let go of the brunette's arms and moved between both women.

Looking between both her lovers, her face mirrored how torn her heart was. "Look at yourselves, this is beyond ridiculous. You are grown adults, not twelve year old kids in a school yard." Her tone was soft and stern, like a mother scolding her bickering children.

Tamsin, for the most part, was impressed by the Doctor's dominance. It was a nice change and she couldn't help but think she played an important part in making this possible. _Pat yourself on the back for a job well done._

"Speak for one of us." Her hand rose to her head, fingers brushing against the sore spot. She hissed from the sharp pain the action elicited.

Concerned, Dyson moved in front of Bo. He and Lauren shared a look. Both of them nodded their heads in unison, a silent agreement to keep the peace. "I'll get you some ice, c'mon." Gently tugging the brunette away, he left his partner in the hands of the Doctor.

"Why are you doing this, Tamsin?" Standing in front of the blonde, eyes filled with questions and hushed emotions.

"Hm, let me think," Looking up, she tapped her index on her chin before setting her eyes on the smaller woman. "Oh, I know, maybe because it's my fucking job." She finished harshly.

Sighing, Lauren shook her head. "How can you accuse her of such things when you have no proof that any of this is true?"

"Come by the station tomorrow and I'll show you proof." Holding the Doctor's stare, she could see the inner battle in her chocolate brow orbs.

Did she believe her? Did she _want_ to believe her? For the short period of time Tamsin has been around the gang, she hadn't done anything to show Lauren she should be trustworthy.

She shared one last look with Tamsin before she turned away and followed Bo out of the Dal.

Dyson's eyes were on her, his legs led him towards his partner. By the facial expression he was making, she knew what was coming. "Don't. If you try to guilt-trip me into thinking what I did was wrong, I swear to God I will puke my guts out."

"I'm on your side here, but-" Watching his partner take her usual defensive stance, he set both of his hands on her shoulders. "Look, they're gone, let's forget about it and-"

Promptly cutting him off, she stepped into Dyson's left side, wrapping her arm around his waist. "And get tanked, without the skank." Tilting her head upwards, she pressed her lips against his cheek.

Chuckling, the Wolf threw his arm around Tamsin's shoulders. "Shots?"

"Shots." She agreed with a smirk.

* * *

The partners used each other as crutches, but they ended up weighing each other down more than keeping their balance. Trick watched with a glare, as the two ageless Fae stumbled into the bar with a loud thud. "It's an hour past closing time, you two alone have consumed more than three full barrels of my Ale and-"

Tamsin held onto the stool in front of her, hoping it would stop the room from spinning. It didn't. "I really need to pee, can this wait until…never?"

"One more drink, please, Trick, please?"

"I did not live over a thousand years just to babysit you two drunken buffoons. You either go home, or I'll drag you there myself." With a huff, he redirected his anger towards viciously drying the mug he held in his hands.

"But you're tiny." The slurred remark was accompanied by a few chuckles, which were muffled as a hand was slapped over her mouth. Frowning, she looked down at it, as to figure out whom it belonged to. Raising an eyebrow, she glared at Dyson from the corner of her eye.

"Tamsin…you can't say that." The Wolf removed his hands from Tamsin's mouth, desperately trying to trap and push his laughter down.

"Now." Trick repeated sternly, pushing them both towards the exit and slamming the door behind them.

With their feet not responding to where their brain wanted them to go, the drunken twosome staggered down the alley, where both of their vehicles were parked.

"He thinks he's all powerful, just because-ow," They tripped into a large garbage disposal container, and with their spatial abilities rendering them as graceful as a two year old, they tumbled down on the pavement.

"He's the blood king and…what does that mean? Is he a vampire or-you're heavy can you-" Her last uttered syllables turned into a moan, as her lips found themselves trapped against Dysons' own. Their tongues danced around each other, her partner's facial hair tickling the area around her mouth. _What is…what are we…For fuck's sake._

Grabbing Dyson's face with her hands, she pushed him back just as his hand was snaking its way up under her shirt. "Tell me this didn't just happen?" With extreme concentration on coordination, Tamsin managed to bring herself into an upright position, sort of. All while muttering to herself that facial hair is gross and how it felt tingly against her skin.

The realization of what they had just been doing sobered both parties up more than they would have liked, making the situation incredibly awkward. "This was a bad idea." Dyson slurred, catching Tamsin's elbow to stabilize her, before she went down for another tumble.

"Very."

"I'm sorry-"

"Just, stop." Shrugging the man's hand off, she dusted her dirtied clothes.

Both of them stood in front of each other, staring at their feet like they were the most fascinating thing on this earth. Making eye contact would probably send both of them down a road they would regret in the morning.

Bringing her hand up to rub the back of her head, she pointed her finger in the direction the unmarked car was in. "I'm gonna…yeah." Clearing her throat, Tamsin marched towards her vehicle, leaving the sad Wolf behind.

_What did Lauren call that shit? Transference of grief? Yeah, not going there._ Sometimes sexual tension between partners was better left unexplored and never to be mentioned again, drunk or sober.

* * *

Tamsin awoke with a start, her eyes popping open suddenly as someone tapped on the window of her car. The left side of her face was pressed against the back seat of her cruiser. One of her hand draped over her midsection, while the other was above her head, hand lying against the cold window.

She closed her eyes again as the pounding on her window continued, causing the headache that settled at the back of her skull to grow in intensity. "I don't have any fucking money, so piss off."

Slowly but surely, she pushed herself in a sitting position, taking in her surroundings. It seemed that her car had remained in the parking lot behind the Dal for the night, and so did she.

The insistent tapping on her window persisted. Growling, she kicked the center console, hoping something would go off. And something sure did. The siren blinked rapidly, whooping a string of ear shattering sounds, which Tamsin was especially sensitive to this morning. Apparently, so was the man running away from the unmarked vehicle with his pants around his ankles. Not bothering to question the scene, she reached forward with her arm, shutting off the siren of death.

With a breath of relief, she let her head slump down into her hands. "Fuck this day." After a minute of swearing to herself that she'll never drink again, she jumped out of the back seat, and took her rightful place in the driver's seat.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." There on her windshield, trapped underneath the left wiper, was a small, yellow piece of paper, fluttering about in the wind. Rolling her window down, she reached for the paper, crumpling it into a small ball.

"What do I get for being responsible? A motherfucking parking ticket." She threw the paper on the ground before rolling the window back up. "Fuck this day." Was muttered angrily, as she roared the car's engine to life with a flick of the key.

Looking at the time, Tamsin swore underneath her breath. She was already an hour late, and she couldn't show up at work looking like a tumbleweed who had been rolling in horse shit and other kind of disgusting crap for miles and miles.

Shifting the unmarked in Drive, she peeled out of the driveway, en route to her apartment. After freshening up, brushing her teeth, getting coffee and making another promise she wasn't going to keep, Tamsin finally entered the station…nearly three hours late.

Ignoring everyone who had said hello to her, she walked up to her desk, absently throwing her car keys down. Dyson was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she _had_ something to rejoice about. Setting her coffee cup down, she craned her head towards the interrogation room as the door opened. _Or maybe this day was just going to suck royal dick._

Dyson emerge from the room, instantly walking towards the blonde's desk. "Lauren's waiting for you." He looked behind him briefly before turning his attention towards Tamsin. Leaning closer to her, he lowered his voice. "Where the hell have you been?"

Putting on a fake smile, she grabbed the file that lay on her desk. "Asleep, in my car, because my asshole partner didn't bother to wake me up." Was whispered back harshly.

"I called your phone a dozen times."

"Whatever." She snapped.

"You better get in there; I've been holding her off for over an hour." Patting Tamsin's shoulder, he sat down at his desk, watching with an amused smile the exasperated sigh and swear words coming from the Detective.

"Fuck this day." Was necessarily repeated, as she reluctantly made her way into the closed off room.

Closing the door behind her, Tamsin actually seemed apologetic, and a little shocked that Lauren had actually showed up. "Sorry to make you wait, I-"

"Dyson filled me in, don't worry about it." Interjected the Doctor, whom had a genuine smile on her face.

Being in a room alone with Lauren for the first time in months made the Valkyrie realize just how much she had missed her. How much she missed that big smile that spreads across her whole face and light up her eyes.

_If he told her we got shit faced and made out I will rip his head off and feed it to a Morragh. _"He told you…" Trailing off, she hoped the Doctor would finish the sentence.

"That you were getting statements from suspects."

_Or I'll just thank him and buy him a drink after shift. _"Right. I was." Looking over her shoulder briefly, she sent a huge grin towards Dyson, before turning her attention back to Lauren.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Walking around the table, Tamsin paced the file in front of the Doctor. Leaning back against it, she crossed her legs one over the other, at the ankles, and folded her arms over her chest.

Looking over the various pictures of the crime scene and the autopsy reports, Lauren understood how the Detective could be suspicious, but there wasn't any evidence linking this to Bo, apart from the fact that this was clearly the work of a Succubus.

Removing her gaze from the files, Lauren tilted her head up. "You think Bo did this?"

"You and I both know this is a Succubus' feed."

"A Succubus doesn't mean it's Bo. You have no evidence, except for the feed signature."

"What others are there, Lauren?" Her voice rose, as she pushed herself off of the table, standing up straight beside the Doctor.

"Aife."

"Didn't she, you know, kick the bucket and shit?" Forehead creased, she made a motion with her hand as she spoke, before sliding it into her pocket.

"They never found her body. Bo thinks she's still alive."

Flaring her nostrils lightly, she sighed. Investigating one Succubus was enough of a pain in her ass, two would be her death sentence. "Great."

She turned around on her chair to face the blonde. "Look, Tamsin, I know her. Bo would never do this. She feeds safely."

Rolling her eyes, the woman placed her hand on the desk, palm flat against the surface. The other rested against the back of Lauren's chair. Leaning forward so she was now eye-level with Lauren. A technique she often uses to break hard-headed criminals. "And I suppose you know this because you stuck a GPS in her cleavage?"

Faces inches apart, Lauren couldn't help but succumb to the intoxicating scent of Tamsin's perfume. It lured her in; causing her to quickly lose herself in the woman's piercing green eyes. She had never noticed how the emerald color matched her distinctive intense personality.

"Dude, why are you protecting her?" She didn't mean to sound jealous, didn't want to project that image. Though, every fiber in her body was vibrant with the need to reach out and touch the Doctor, to grab her face and kiss her.

"Because I_ love_ her."

Jaw clenched, she pressed her lips against the woman's ear. "Do you really, or do you love the Succubus part of her?" Pulling back just enough to stare at the woman, she wore a tight smirk; cold and intrusive.

"Screw you." Pain contorted her features as she pressed her hands against Tamsin's chest, pushing her back roughly. The chair screeched on the ground as she stood up quickly, starting towards the door. The Valkyrie was quicker, however. Fingers wrapped themselves around her left bicep, halting her movements. The warmth of the body pressed against her back quickly engulfed her, strong enough to swallow her whole.

"She could hurt you Lauren. She's not safe to be around." Was softly whispered, almost tricking Lauren into believing Tamsin was actually capable of showing and feeling compassion.

"And since when do you care?" Her tone was cruel, displaying the pain and confusion she felt from their last conversation at her apartment. Shrugging the hand off from her bicep, she turned to stand in front of the taller woman.

Biting back the sting of the Doctor's words, Tamsin didn't miss a beat: "It's my job, and I'll be damned if I ever get to a crime scene and it's your body laying there, dead and cold, because of her." _You've outdone yourself, she really thinks you're nothing but a douchebag skirt-chaser._

"Is making decisions for me also part of your job?"

"What are you talking about?"

Both of the women's voices started gradually increasing with each passing moment, unaware of the small audience they had attracted outside of the room. "You _decided_ we couldn't see each other anymore, now you're telling me that Bo is dangerous for me?"

"You don't understand!"

"You're right, I really don't understand you Tamsin. You're the one who called off our…thing, out of the blue. Then you constantly act jealous around Bo and truthfully I can't-"

"I didn't want to hurt you!" The shout silenced the Doctor, creating even more confusion in her face.

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" Willing herself to keep her emotions at bay, Lauren tuned on her heals and marched out of the interrogation room, slamming the door behind her.

Rubbing her hand over her mouth, Tamsin took deep breaths to calm herself down. It wasn't working.

"Fuck this day!" With a furious growl, she grabbed the wooden chair and smashed it into pieces against the table. Had she purposely hurt Lauren just to get back at herself in some form of self-hate? Did she despise herself that much to want to destroy everything that was good for her?


	5. Red-Handed

**A/N: My lovelies, your compliments never cease to make me turn into sappy goo. I'm really happy you are all enjoying this story and tagging along for the ride. I'm going somewhere with this, even though I'm kinda winging it chapter by chapter. I will approach the whole Dawning situation, but with a slight twist, make it a bit more action oriented. Until then, avoid sharp objects. They hurt.**

* * *

Sirens, smell of gun powder in the air and sharp pain in her left shoulder; this was supposed to be a quiet Saturday spent working out and trying not to think of Lauren, in her bed, naked and on top of her. Those expectations, although very noble, were quickly replaced by the reality of being a Detective on call, and possessing the mind of a horny fourteen year old boy.

Someone had tipped the police station on the location of two wanted drug dealers. The two partners, whom were assigned to this case, were immediately called by operations to make the arrests. After the two gangsters were pronounced dead, courtesy of a few 8 millimetre rounds, the parameter was secured and cleared, leaving the coroners to do the clean up.

Hand wrapped around the bleeding wound on her shoulder, Tamsin swiftly dodged the paramedic crew and made her way to the unmarked vehicle patiently waiting for her. Unconscious of the Wolf hot on her heels, her dreams of being home free were shattered as a strong hand gripped her arm, twisting her around.

"Are you out of your mind?" Growling, he released the arm as a cringe of pain appeared on the blonde's face.

"Is that a trick question? Because I'm sure I was never physically in my mind to being with." Smirking at the exasperated facial expression he made, Tamsin wished she had hidden a flask of strong liquor somewhere in her jacket. The bullet was still searing her skin from the inside, and even though it was numb, she could feel the dull ache.

Searching for her eyes and hoping to hold her gaze, his gravelly voice was laced with concern for his partner. "You could have gotten seriously injured, Tamsin, or worse."

"Newsflash, I wasn't. Can't say that my shirt was as lucky though." Sighing, she sadly stared at the rolled up sleeve of her white blouse. There was a small hole, the outer rim coated in blood. The crimson liquid stained most of the sleeve on its way down her arm, only stopping at her wrist as it pooled around her watch. The diameter of the entrance wound indicated it was a higher calibre than what both Detectives were packing.

"You shouldn't have taken that bullet for me, that's what flak jackets are for." He referred to the bulky, protective vests they were both wearing over their shirts.

"That bullet, Dyson, was heading straight for your chest," Nose and brow crunched up, she roughly poked her finger over his heart.

"Fuck me if I'm wrong, but you know as well as I do that the impact of a bullet on a vest can still cause major internal damage. My arm is far less vital than oh say, the organ keeping your ungrateful ass _alive_." She snapped.

"That's not what I meant," Eyes gazing the bloody mess on Tamsin's left shoulder, he let his warm hand rest against Tamsins', which was still tightly pressed against the open wound.

"I don't want to see you get hurt because of my own mistakes."

"The fact that you're still acting like it's the 16th century, and that you, for some fucked up reason, think I'm some kind of damsel in distress is really vomit worthy."

"I can't lose you." Was whispered sincerely, and sweetly. Unfortunately, Tamsin didn't have much of a sweet tooth.

"My blood alcohol level is not nearly high enough for me to simultaneously endure your sappiness and your scolding. Pick one." Judging she was handling the situation a little too harshly, and was perhaps acting out of fear, the unpleasant edge to her voice disappeared completely.

The Wolf wasn't fooled by her sarcastic nature, not anymore. He saw in her what no one else did; the split second that she let her walls down, softness flashed in her smile and resonated in her eyes.

Tamsin would never let him know how much she actually appreciated his concern, just like the older brother she never had. Besides, Dyson wasn't suicidal enough to admit that he saw right through her act.

"Look, Dyson, I can handle myself. Let me be your knight in shining armor from time to time." With a smile, she bumped her good shoulder against the taller man's arm.

Chukling, her returned the smile. He grew more appreciative to the fact he was probably one of the few lucky individuals who've gotten to experience a genuine 'Tamsin smile'. "Only if you buy me flowers and chocolate first."

"You'll be waiting a long time, sad wolf. I like to skip past the courting bullshit and go straight to the fucking."

"Did it hurt, when you fell from the sky?"

"Funny you should say that, Valhalla is a long way up." As their laughter died down, Tamsin walked around to the passenger's side, slipping inside. It felt a bit awkward, not driving her own cruiser, though she knew it was in good hands.

Closing the driver's door shut, he settled in the seat and clipped on his seat belt. Dyson reached across the center console to give Tamsin a hand with her own belt, only to be shot down by a death glare. "I know that you're a strong and capable woman. You have my back, and I have yours. So let me drive you to the nearest hospital-"

Green eyes grew wide with horror, but quickly narrowed as her brow furrowed. "Fuck no." Was sharp and quick, effortlessly slicing her partner's sentence much like a finely sharpened Katana cutting a piece of paper.

Starting up the car, he quickly glanced at the Valkyrie before driving away from the chaotic scene. An event sure to make the local new later tonight. "The bullet is still inside and you're still bleeding." His attempts to reason with her were not surprisingly shot down.

"Dyson, I'm not going to a," A pause; jaw clenching from the pain that shot up her arm from the pot hole they just hit. "Fucking hospital." She continued through gritted teeth.

"Then let me take you to Lauren."

_And the award for worst fucking suggesting ever goes too…_Not only was in a bad idea, it was an _extremely_ bad idea. Lauren and herself would be in a room, alone, in very close proximity. There would be semi-nakedness and skin to skin contact involved. All of those which are very important ingredients in the recipe, which would ultimately lead to losing the small amount of self-control she has around the Doctor.

What if the Bo would walk in on them?_ After seeing what I can do, she would be ashamed to call herself a Succubus. _Unaware of the smirk she had on her face in that moment, she ignored the look Dyson gave her from the corner of his eye. Her brave face was back up as quickly as it came down.

"The thought of digging in there and getting the bullet out myself seems more appealing."

"We're going." A statement, a command, an answer. It was all of the above.

"Fine." Sighing, she immediately added: "Not because I want an excuse to see her or anything...I'd like to not bleed out, and it would be a shame if my ass would never have the opportunity to perfectly fill a pair of tight jeans ever again."

For the most part, Dyson was impressed with the recovery. He knew she knew, she knew he knew. It was all just as confusing as that last sentence, but it made sense. Just like the base and foundation of their relationship: unspoken truths and understanding.

"Such a shame." Smirk on his face and sarcasm in his words, the Wolf's heavy boot crushed the gas pedal, speeding off into the direction of the Light Fae compound.

A smart ass and witty retort was fighting to come out, burning on the tip of her tongue, yet its short lived journey ended quite abruptly. Her body's natural supply of endorphins couldn't keep up with the throbbing pain Just like a wave slowly building up and crashing down forcefully, the twinge was felt in every inch of her arm and ran all the way down to tips of her finger.

It hurt, it _fucking_ hurt. Every bump in the road caused the bullet to ground itself deeper into the tender flesh; rubbing and creating unwanted friction. Her hand gripped harder, yet blood still managed to pass between her fingers, coloring her entire hand scarlet.

"Faster please." Tamsin sing-songed, teeth grinding against each other.

* * *

Blue latex glove pushed the patient's eyelid upwards, flashlight aimed into his quickly constricting pupil. Pulling back, Lauren dropped the flashlight in her lab coat's pocket. Her voice came out muffled, behind the face mask she was wearing, as she verbalized her diagnosis: "What you've been experiencing is a common cold," A pause, a sharp inhale and she continued: "Times Fae." Although her smile was hidden you could see it reflect in her soft brown eyes.

"No kiddin', little lady." The man was about Trick's height, his face was however, was considerably youthful.

Not bothering to point out the irony in his statement, Lauren held up a bottle filled with tiny, yellow pills. "Take these, twice a day. Drink lots of water and get some rest."

She would have never thought helping a Cherufe* down from the examination table to be a dangerous affair or even all that much adventurous. That is, until he sneezed and fire spurt out of his nose. No, I'm serious. Literal fire shot out of his nose. Thankfully, she was quick enough on her feet and steered clear of the flames.

"Sorry." Sheepish smile on place as his legs touched the ground, "Thank you human." Respectfully nodding his head at the blonde, he scarfed down two of the pills before marching out of the lab.

"This human has a name you know…Not interested? Well then." Before Lauren had time to remove her gloves and mask, Dyson burst in the lab. Tamsin's arm around his shoulders, as she rested most of her weigh on the Wolf instead of her weakened legs.

"Oh my God…What happened Dyson?" Ripping the gloves off in a rush she ran towards the pair. Her hand gripping the blonde's wrist as she mimicked Dyson position.

"There's no time to explain, she already lost a lot of blood." With the help of the Doctor, Tamsin was safely and rapidly transported onto one of the empty beds.

"What's with the mask, Hannibal Lecter?" Her voice was as shaky and weak as her legs, like bricks were weighing her limbs down. Her body was lifted and a soft surfaced welcomed her backside, cushioning itself around it.

Leaning down, Lauren grasped both of the Detective's legs; lifting them up and over the bed as Dyson gently pushed Tamsin down on her back, hand on the back of her head. "I just treated a patient with a contagious flu."

"Did you torch it out of him?" A weak smile played on her lips as the Wolf unsnapped the flak jackets' straps. He lifted the front piece over her head while simultaneously pulling the back section out from under her.

"Excuse me?" Face mask crumpled in her hand, she absently threw it on a table somewhere. Lauren grabbed a pair of scissor and proceeded to finish off Tamsin's blouse, cutting a path inches beside the trail of buttons, previously holding the garment together.

"Why does it smell like you burned something?" Her stomach twitched, as the metallic pair of scissors brushed against her warm and sweaty skin. She wanted to yell at Lauren for fucking up her shirt more than it already was, wanted to tell her she could take care of herself. The Valkyrie simply lacked the energy, and the blood, to engage in this strenuous activity.

"My last patient was a Cherufe." The sharp edges of her scissors now attacked both of the sleeves, cutting them right down the middle.

"Oh," Craning her head towards Lauren, a sudden wave of dizziness hit her as if she had smashed her face against a baseball bat.

"Where-where does the yellow brick road lead to? Wait, where am I? Dyson?" Confusion and panic graced her features. A large hand softly turned her head, her green eyes meeting the sad Wolf's stare, and a sudden wave of security rushed through her body.

"I'm here." His worry was expertly hidden behind his smile.

Discarding the scissors, the tips of her index and middle finger rested along the woman's slender neck. Looking straight ahead, a frown creased her forehead as she noted Tamsin's straining heart and the unusual pale color of her skin.

The concern never once faltered as she turned to Dyson. "She's not making sense. As you stated earlier, she lost a dangerous amount of the blood. I suspect the bullet pierced the artery in her arm."

"Is she going to be alright?"

Lauren has seen this facial expression being directed towards Kenzi and Bo countless times. It was solely reserved to the individuals whom Dyson cherished the most. To see it surface because of Tamsin was not surprising, as the pair spent every waking moment together. She wondered if deeper feelings had been developed over time and if they were mutual.

Though, now was not the time for such thoughts. There was a beautiful Valkryie to save and time was of the essence. "I'll take care of her, Dyson." Placing a comforting hand on his arm, her fingers squeezed the muscle below.

"Go." Was whispered softly, motioning her head towards the door.

"I trust you." With a confident nod, he gazed at his partner before making himself scarce.

Taking a deep breath, her eyes scanned around for a staff member. "You," She pointed at one of the nurses, motioning for them to come closer with her hand. "Prepare the morphine IV. She'll also need a blood transfusion. Quickly." She pressed.

"Can a homie get a double-dose?"

"Homie will take what I give her, because homie needs blood more urgently than sedatives."

"Homie sad."

"You'll sleep it off." Lauren reassured with a sarcastic smile, flicking her finger against the Morphine-filled needle in her hand.

* * *

Lauren busied herself with recording Tamsin's vitals down on the clipboard as she stood right next to the sleeping blonde. The slow beeping of the machines had become an oddly comforting sound for the Doctor; it was their eerie silence which unnerved her.

Rustling and groans came from the bed, breaking the woman's concentration. A small smile tugged the corners of her lips as her gaze fell on the groggy blonde. "You're awake."

Propping herself up on her right elbow, Tamsin raised an eyebrow at the Doctor's obvious statement. "Your observation skills are out of this world." The dryness of her throat caused her voice to emerge rough and grave.

"Can you sit up?" Setting down the clipboard by the heart rate monitor, Lauren stepped closer towards the bed, slipping both of her hands in the pockets of the patented lab coat.

"I don't know, but I'll try." The 'mock insecurity exaggeration' act perfectly intertwined with her sarcastic nature.

She relocated most of her weight on her right arm to push herself up in a sitting position. Every muscle in her body burned with rage as she moved them, the throbbing headache behind her eyes wanted to make her bash her head against a wall until she knocked herself out unconscious. _Having a hangover knowing you didn't drink a drop of alcohol is like fucking and not having an orgasm: a waste of time._

Giving a quick glance in the direction of her ruined shirt, pain contorted her features as she moved her wounded arm, letting her hand rest in her lap. Looking around, Tamsin observed that she was without wolf.

"Where did D-man go?" Was asked curiously. Green eyes eyed the Doctor, whom invaded her personal space. Her knees brushed against Lauren's covered stomach as delicate fingers slid along her collar bone, slowly peeling off the blood soaked pad. The sharp ache could not compete with the electricity Lauren's touch created against her pale skin.

_You're a grown woman, you can control yourself and you can do this. _She forced herself to believe this self-talk bullshit, as her hand clutched the bed sheets tightly. Lauren didn't seem to be having a difficulty with their close proximity, or perhaps she was just better at controlling her physical impulses.

"He was getting restless," Laying the pad down, Lauren wiped the dried and crusted blood on the soft skin below. Her eyes darted upwards, momentarily staring at the Detective through her eyelashes.

"So he left to fetch you a change of clothes." Her voice exuded professionalism as she focused on the task at hand. To say she ignored her own racing heartbeat and the tingling sensation down low would be best known as a white lie.

She fought to remain in 'Doctor' mode; and Tamsin was her patient, which she repeated over and over in her head. _She's here as a patient and you're helping her as a Doctor. _Though, nothing was ever that simple.

Clearing her throat, Tamsin craned her head away, finding the heartbeat monitor suddenly very interesting. "I don't know what's worse: a morphine hangover or a dog sniffing through my underwear drawer." Her face crunched up at the thought.

Shoulders shaking from laughter, a wide smile spread on her lips. Her face grew suddenly serious as she held the Valkyrie's gaze. "Bo could heal you, Tamsin, completely."

Eyes wide, eyebrows bouncing upwards, she lifted her hand up in front of the Doctor's face. "I'm going to stop you right there, Doc. Getting a Succu-STD is not on my bucket list."

Lauren nodded. She understood it was a line that perhaps didn't need crossing any time soon, especially since the situation certainly wasn't life and death. At least not anymore, thanks to the Doctor's expertise.

"You'll need to change the bandage a few times a day. Clean it thoroughly; you wouldn't want an infection spreading. If your immune system does its job, which it probably will, then you're looking at four to six weeks 'till a full recovery." Cautiously bandaging the wound, she heard the sigh coming from her impatient patient, and she just knew there was an eye-roll thrown in the mix.

"Great," Her boots came in contact with the ground as she hopped down from the bed.

"At least it's not my gun hand." Looking down at the hand she flexed, she hadn't realized how close the two women were. So close in fact, she could feel the rise and fall of their chest against one another.

A pair of hands rested on her naked stomach, palms flat against the toned surface. Brown mixed with green, chocolate and emerald. No one made any effort to move.

Tamsin titled her head downwards, while Lauren did the exact opposite, inclining her head upwards. Their nose grazed, at first, then slid against each other. Lauren's breath crashed against her lips in short bursts.

With little ounce of control she had left, Tamsin inched her head sideways so their lips wouldn't touch, as she rested her forehead against the Doctors'.

Wrapping her fingers around Lauren's wrists, her face mirrored pain and uncertainty as she gazed into the Doctor's eyes; eyes which were filled with questions, aching to get answers.

"What happened?" Was whispered so softly it was almost muted, and would have been, if not for their current position.

"I stepped in front of a bullet." Tamsin chose to pretend she didn't recognize the true meaning behind Lauren's question.

"Us," She swallowed hard, her mouth agape as the words gently spilled from her mouth. "what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." Was whispered back sincerely, squeezing Lauren's hands between her own.

"Then why-" Her inquiries were cut short, as a cough behind them caused both women to instantly jump away from each other. Dyson stood behind the twosome, red blouse in hand.

"Red?" Tamsin caught the garment that was thrown at her. Holding it up, she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her partner.

"So you won't stain it." He grinned. Even if he had just caught them almost kissing, there wasn't a word spoken about it.

He did everything in his power to not turn this situation incredibly awkward and Tamsin loved him for it. _Sometimes, it brings a tear to my eye, and then I realize, why am I not drinking right now? And the feeling goes away, thankfully._

"And here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor." Smirking, the blonde carefully lifted her aching arm, slipping it through the sleeve, then the other. _Well that wasn't so hard. _

The blouse, however, remained opened, still needing to be buttoned. _Or not. Fuck._ Buttoning up shirts was already the most daunting task on this planet when you could use both of your hands, doing it with one hand was probably a suicide mission.

"I'll be waiting out in front." Dyson quickly studied both of the women's faces before turning on his heels and crossing the threshold of the lab empty handed, once again.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled awkwardly at the Valkyrie. A steady hand grasped the clipboard. "I will request a leave of absence from your duties and a period of two weeks for rehabilitation therapy." Her pen scratched unreadable words down on a small piece of paper.

"Back the fuck up, pause and repeat." This sucked, this _fucking_ sucked. What was she going to do for the next six weeks? File papers for Dyson? Over her dead body.

Smiling, she stepped in front of Tamsin, whom desperately tried to pop the first button into its respective slit. Lauren couldn't help but think how, the usually badass woman, looked fascinatingly adorable.

"The bullet didn't break any bones, but it damaged nerves and ligaments in the deltoid branch region." Reaching her hands out towards the frustrated blonde, she pushed Tamsin's hand down and began working the buttons, one by one.

"Can you dumb it down enough for a simple Detective to understand?"

"Your arm will be stiff for a little while after the wound heals fully. You'll need to slowly build back up your strength. "

Sighing, Tamsin attempted to ignore the shiver running down her spine every time Lauren's fingers swiftly grazed against her torso. "He'd better buy me the biggest fucking bottle of Whiskey ever made."

_She's just as good at buttoning them as she is at ripping them apart, _she thought_, _looking down at the Doctor's handy work. "Thank you, Lauren, for everything." Escaping the truths she dare not speak, Tamsin grabbed her weapon and badge from the table, starting towards the exit.

"Tamsin, wait." It was desperate, her tone, but she just simply needed to know. Lauren couldn't go on beating herself up over something she had very little insight into.

She turned at the door, taking a deep breath before saying: "It's not you. I'm a Valkyrie." And she was gone, leaving the dumbfounded Doctor to delve into her own thoughts.

Lauren's knowledge of Valkyries was mostly based around the mythology, yet she had never gotten up close and personal with one. Well, unknowingly, anyways. She didn't need to seek a fortune teller's wisdom to foresee that there would be a lot of researching in the near future.

* * *

*_Cherfue: A mythological creature created from rock and magma. It is said to be the source of earthquakes and volcanic eruptions._


	6. Derailed

**A/N: I'm sorry that this update took a little longer, I had a paper due this Monday, which I had to give my undivided attention over the past week. Still, here it is. Thank you again, so much, for all your lovely comments. You guys rock, and I foresee fluff and happiness in your future. **

* * *

With every squeeze of the trigger a spent casing sprung out, barely missing the blonde's exposed skin. Occasionally, one of them bounced off of her black leather shoes then joined the other discarded metallic casings, regrouping themselves around her feet.

The echo of the gunshots would have been deafening in such a closed in environment, if it wasn't for the bright, red ear muffs she wore. The strident shots were barely noticeable like low whispers unable to pierce through windy nights.

Green eyes remained locked on the mark ahead, her face remaining expressionless. The bullets flew past the 300 meter line, effortlessly ripping through the paper targets. Holes were scattered around the heart, brain and other vital organs which were sure to rank up one-shot-one-kill bonus points on her score sheet.

Marksmanship test: mandatory for every officer after recovering from an injury which could have potentially affected their skill in this particular area. Even if Tamsin thought it was a both a waste of their time and hers, she treated it with the utmost importance.

With every muscle flex in her arm, she could feel the skin around the perfectly formed scar tissue stretch. The pain had completely disappeared over the past few weeks, yet she could still remember clear as day, the unbearable ache burning away at her flesh. It wasn't her first, or her last, though it did make it as the most lethal gunshot she has ever suffered.

"And...time!" The officer with the bulging beer belly exclaimed, his stare fixated on the stopwatch in his left hand.

Slender fingers, familiar with the process, uncocked the hammer of the handgun. She let the magazine slide out in her hand before she laid both items them side by side on the table in front of her. A confident and cocky smirk lifted the corner of her lips as the paper target was reeled forward.

Tamsin removed the ear muffs, letting them rest around her neck, and then placed the yellow tinted protective glasses on top of her head. Folding her arms over her chest, she turned on her heals to face the officer, watching with grin as he tallied the results down on the clipboard.

"50 meter targets: three shots allowed, three landed, two of them in the cranium. 100 meter target: five shots allowed, five landed; three in the torso: heart, lungs and sternum. Two in the cranium. 150 meter target-"

Even though she would love to have her ego thoroughly stroked by listening to her accuracy exploits, Tamsin had a case to work and no time to spare standing around listening to a fat version of pop-eye throwing a bunch of numbers around.

Scrunching up her face, she arched one eyebrow. "Do we really need a play-by-play?" Was the impatient and rhetorical question that cut off the officer's analysis. Removing the safety equipment from her head, she set them down beside the handgun.

"It's part of the process. You know how it is." The man shrugged, smiling at the blonde apologetically.

Rolling her eyes, she took a step towards him. The staggering height difference and the fire in her eyes could make any man wet himself. "With all due respect, Officer rotund, I do know how it is and I do know that I passed. So, if we could just hurry this up…" She motioned with her hand, fake smile firmly in place.

Taking the insult surprisingly well, he flipped over a few sheets of paper. "You never went through sensitivity training, did you?" The officer grumbled, scribbling down on Tamsin's 'Return to Active Duty' recommendation. Ripping it off, he held the piece of paper up.

"Sens-what? What's that mean again?" Snatching the paper from his hand she headed for the armory, situated in the basement.

The whole storage area fenced in behind window grating, a long counter stretched behind. A space, large enough to transfer items as large as assault rifles was cut through it. Behind the counter was usually assigned to Officers on 'light duty'. This is kind of job that made Tamsin rejoice about the fact that she was a Detective and would never have to occupy that lonely and dark place.

"Hey there skipper," Tamsin announced gleefully, as she strutted her way to the counter. "I'll take a Smith and Wesson with a side of .45 cal." Tilting her head sideways, a grin on her face, she pushed the pink paper towards the officer with her index finger.

The young man looked slightly taken aback by the blonde's beautiful features. "Steppin' it up I see, Detective." He remarked, flashing her a charming smile.

_No chance in hell kid, _she thought with a sigh. "Gotta match what the competition's dishing out. Besides, a girl can never be too careful these days."

"Comin' right up." Nodding, and almost stumbling off of his chair, he disappeared into the aisles. The officer emerged from them a few minutes later, weapon in hand. After taking down the number tag of Tamsin's new handgun, he slid it across the counter towards her.

"There you go." A few moments spent with his eyes fixated on the tall woman. He quickly dodged her gaze as their eyes locked. "I was wondering if I could, maybe, if you aren't too busy-"

"Absolutely not, no." Was added quickly, interrupting the stumbling officer's proposal. As she grabbed her new handgun, Tamsin swear she heard his masculinity explode out of his ears as she walked away, adding an unnecessary sway to her hips.

She headed for her desk as she reached the first floor of the precinct. She clipped the handgun against her hip before retrieving her blue leather jacket from the back of her chair, slipping it on her shoulders. In one swift motion, she flipped her hair out from under the collar, letting the blonde locks pool around her shoulders.

Leaning over her desk, she searched through her case files, looking for the specific one Lauren had requested this morning. "Where the hell…" Cursing under her breath, she eyed the cluster fuck of papers on Dyson's desk.

The Wolf raised his head, smiling at his partner. "Looking for something, Tamsin?"

"The fucking…you know, that Lauren wanted." She answered impatiently waving her arms around as if it would help her explain. She hated the way Dyson always seemed to know when she was going to see Lauren. Was she that obvious?

Lifting up a retarded amount of papers, he picked off a red file. Dyson leaned forward as he extended his arm towards the blonde, amused at how her eyes suddenly lit up at the sight of the object which she sought.

"_Thank _Odin," Breathing a sigh of relief, she lurched forward and snatched the file out of his hand, quickly flipping through it to make sure nothing had magically disappeared.

"Or me." The Wolf replied, oddly cheeky and cheery for Tamsin's taste. Catching sight of the Doctor entering the precinct, he nodded his head, as to greet her. "Lauren."

Scrunching up her face, oblivious to the woman standing behind her, Tamsin raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her partner. "Thank Lauren?"

Following Dyson's finger, as he pointed to the woman in question, she twirled around to face her. "What's up, Doc?" Tamsin hoped her brief 'dear caught in the headlights' expression would be lost in the joke.

Come to think of it, she noticed her heart beat would immediately increase whenever Lauren was around. _Maybe I should see a Doctor_. _How convenient, here's one_. Even if Tamsin was treating the issue in her usual sarcastic 'I don't even care' attitude, she recognized the fact that she was deeply and completely infatuated by the blonde woman.

"Still not partial to carrots, or rabbits, for that matter." The smile on her face remained as her eyes examined just how well the neon blue color of the Detective's leather jacket accentuated the pallid gold hair. The color reflected in her eyes, which could fool anyone in thinking this was their natural shade.

"Cute." Brow slightly creased, she wondered if Lauren ever stared at Bo that way. Tamsin wanted to throw a snark-y comment at her; its sole purpose would have been to make the Doctor uncomfortable. Despite how she loved watching a nervous Lauren stumble on her words, she rightfully chose to remain professional.

"You're here for the…" Coughing, the blonde looked around to make sure no one was paying much attention to their conversation. Most of them were interested in staring at Lauren's jean-clad backside. She suddenly had the urge to punch each one of their stupid faces, but the lack of loud music and peanut shells indicated this probably wasn't the best place to start a fight.

"_That _case?" She lowered her voice, knowing the emphasis wouldn't be lost on the Doctor.

"Yes!" Lauren exclaimed, as if he has forgotten why she was here in the first place. "In fact, I had a few questions for you both, if you aren't too overwhelmed with important…stuff." _Stuff? you have a medical degree and you used the word 'stuff'? _She pretended to believe that her choice of words, or lack thereof, wasn't directly affected by how close Tamsin was standing beside her.

"I'm sure it would be Detective Tamsin's pleasure to answer all of your questions." Grinning, the Wolfs' stare moved from one woman to another as he bounced his eyebrows.

Jaw clenching, she motioned with her arm for Lauren to lead the way with a tight smile. "Shall we?"

Tamsin's face instantly fell as Lauren walked passed her. Stopping beside Dyson, she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Who the fuck stuffed a rainbow up your ass? If someone's supplying you shrooms…I'd like to get it on it."

Chuckling, Dyson grabbed his partner's hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth on her knuckles. He ignored the weird look she gave him, his voice taking on a low and dramatic tone: "Can't an old Wolf be happy?" With an ever-so charming smile, he brought her hand up, laying a gentle kiss on it.

Her face now contorted in a graceful mix of horror and disgust, Tamsin ripped her hand away from his. Leaning close, between gritted teeth, she replied: "No!" She waved her index finger inches from his nose, as if she was scolding her puppy for destroying her new pair of shoes.

"We're the 'broosome twosome', remember? We aren't supposed to be grinning like idiots for no apparent reason." That's it, Tamsin was now one hundred percent sure that he had accidentally sniffed cocaine when he helped the drug unit find a million dollar stash the other day.

Crossing hid arms over his chest, he jerked his head towards the interrogation room. "She's waiting."

Sighing, she glanced at the blonde, whom was already sitting down. "This isn't over. You're going to spill, Wolf." Scowling, she glared at her partner as she marched past him.

"Is this one of those cases where you're going to tell me that you think Bo's responsible?" Was the first question Lauren asked as she turned her head to stare at Tamsin entering the room.

"No?" Nonchalantly throwing the files on the wooden table next to Lauren, Tamsin grabbed one of the closest chairs. Dragging it next to the Doctor, she spun it around and straddled it so she could rest both of her forearms over the back of it.

"Evidence tells me she put that Dark Fae in a comma," Innocently, she rested her chin on top of her crossed forearms. "But I'm not going to invent reasons for me to hate her." _Not that I need to._

Nodding her head, her fingers flipped the file open. "Are we completely sure about Fae involvement with this murder victim?"

"Well, we'll know more after you cut him open, but there's this," Reaching her arm forward, she flipped through a few papers, tapping her finger over the picture she was looking for.

"He was pinned to an industrial ceiling, but nothing was _physically_ holding him there. When they took him down, we saw _these_." Flipping the page again, she pointed at yet another picture.

"They look like ritual markings or tattoos of some sort. Do you know what they are?" Chocolate brown eyes glued to the picture, her brow creased as she brought the file closer to her face.

"I looked through the police database," Holding on to the wooden chair, Tamsin leaned back, tilting her head sideways: "Zilch. My guess is: it's Fae" Sighing, she moved forward again, hands aimlessly dangling off the back of the chair.

"I haven't seen them before, but I can do some digging around." Closing the folder, Lauren stood up.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Flashing the Doctor a brilliant smile, she mirrored Lauren's actions.

As she stood in front of the Detective, she held the file against her chest with both of her hands, a sudden wave or nervousness crashed into her stomach, tightening her chest. "I'm not a warrior."

"O-kay?" Raising an eyebrow, she shifting her weight onto her left leg.

"What you told me you were," Taking a deep breath, her brown orbs were momentarily pointed at the ceiling before she settled her gaze onto the taller blonde. "It's your duty to take warriors to Valhalla when they're chosen."

Placing her hands on her hips, Tamsin was puzzled as to where the Doctor was taking this conversation. "I would have _never_ figured that out on my own."

"That's why you…that us-" Pausing, Lauren chuckled nervously as she looked down at her brown, leather boots. She closed her eyes for a moment, mustering the courage to leave herself vulnerable. As she opened her eyes, she could discern the confusion that was displayed on Tamsin's face, but there was also something she hadn't noticed before: care. Which led the Doctor to believe her hypothesis about the matter was correct. Or at least, a part of it was.

"I mean, there's no chance of me being chosen, Tamsin, I never even touched the hilt of a sword." Swallowing hard, the Doctor hadn't meant for it to sound like a plea.

"For the benefit of keeping this conversation mature, I'll suppress my need to make a dirty joke." Her eyes followed her own foots steps as she shortened the distance between Lauren and herself.

She lifted her head, wherein no cocky smirk or sarcastic smile was on display. It was simply, and purely, Tamsin. "Being a warrior isn't all about being able to wield sharp steel. You're weak, frail, tiny and sometimes I worry about your choice of footwear, but-"

Needing to release the stress that had built up, Lauren cut off the woman with her laughter. "Wow, that's very, um…uplifting."

Rolling her eyes, though still smiling, she placed both of her hands on the smaller blonde's shoulders. "My point is: you're only human, yet you jumped into a fight against an ageless demon knowing how powerful he was. You got balls, Doc."

Tamsin's impetuous choice of words were clearly just a cover for the genuine tone her voice rarely took, Lauren noted. She was beginning to see the real woman behind the mask. Ironically, and unconsciously, she covered up her own bubbling emotions with a joke: "Oh? I thought it was my 'lack of' which you appreciated the most." A smirk lifted the corner of her lips, mirth dancing in her eyes.

Letting her arms fall at her sides, Tamsin shook her head and chuckled slightly. "Did every one scarf down happy pills today? Did I not get the memo?"

Her tongue darted out, writing her lips before hiding it back in the concave darkness of her mouth. "Well, thank you for everything, _Detective_. I'll contact you as soon as I get more information." Her steps were slow and deliberate as she walked towards the door.

"So, are we…cool?" The question was the exact opposite of what the Valkyrie usually exudes. She was never tentative in nature, always keeping her chin up high and flaunting her confidence like it was an Olympic gold medal. Yet, there was something about the dorky Doctor that led her to believe she didn't need to keep the façade up.

"We're cool." Lauren replied with a definitive nod. Truth is, they were far from square. The edges were jagged, and some of the lines didn't connect completely. There was a lot to be discovered, learned and processed. In the meantime, it would do.

As she turned to leave, the smile on her face would remain permanent for the remainder of the day. She was certain that there was more to Tamsin's seemingly destructive behavior. When you strip away the cockiness and confidence, her face revealed something entirely different; sadness, regret, and perhaps even fear. The Doctor was determined to crack her wall, and though she figured the path leading to victory would be winding, she wasn't one to give up.

* * *

There was something about the night sky that was enchanting, the Valkyrie thought, as she nestled an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels. Fingers wrapped around the symmetrical edges of the bottle as it rested upright against her stomach. Her head rested against her arm, which had been flung behind her and bent at a 90 degree angle. Her torso was supported by her truck's windshield, her long legs extended along its perpendicular bonnet.

Tamsin was enjoying a strong alcoholic beverage, having strategically parked herself near the Light Fae building- in a completely _not_ creepy-stalker sort of way, of course. This behavior could be analyzed as an inner masochist desire to taunt herself with what she couldn't have. In reality, Tamsin simply needed to be closer to where her heart was.

The dark infinity of the night's sky was light up, stars flicking like dying light bulbs in a cheap motel. The beauty of it, however, was far from this dingy imagery. It made her wonder and hope that she hasn't completely lost her mind. Perhaps it was the alcohol swirling in her system, giving her sudden epiphany's about life in general - let's be honest we've all be there before – that led her to believe that maybe all was not lost.

Ethically speaking, she had no right to mope about her selfish choices. Tamsin practically threw Lauren back into the Succubus' arms, only to realize she wished she had clutched to her a little longer. Where her actions reparable? Sure, everything that is meant to be broken can be fixed.

She had no right, however, to stack her deep dark fears on top of Lauren's unsuspecting shoulders. She had no right to ask for repentance and beg for a second chance; or so she thought. She was a warrior, _the_ greatest warrior. For God's sake she was a Valkyrie. Why was she sitting on the bleachers, watching events unfold when she could easily march in and fight for what rightfully hers?

Tamsin, upon drunkenly pondering this question, could not formulate an answer. Following the decision, with a lack of rationality, the empty bottle was discarded. Maybe it broke on the pavement, or maybe it fell into a trash can. Was that the sound of a cat screeching? She wasn't quite sure. What the Detective was sure of, however, was her plan of action.

"No time like the present." Sliding off of the hood, ungracefully so, her not so stable legs hit the solid ground. Only after she had almost reached Lauren's door did she realize: _What the fuck am I suppose to say if the Succubitch is there? Dear Suck-everyone's-face, excuse be but I must waltz in and swoop your precious Doctor away. _

Chuckling, she rested her cheek against the door, holding the handle as she knocked a few times. A softly spoken 'Come in,' was her golden ticket, so she turned the knob and let herself in. Tamsin was surprised to see the Doctor was still awake, clad in her loose pyjamas and cradling a glass of wine in her hands. _And you were expecting her to be asleep for what good reason? _

"Tamsin," The woman's name was spoken out of slight shock as Lauren turned her head, intently gazing at the familiar figure. Setting her glass down, hand pressed into the soft surface of her couch, she pushed herself up. "Is there an emergency?"

Cringing, she surveyed Lauren's face. "To be honest, I wish I planned this more thoroughly." Carefully, she placed one foot in front of the other, hoping her lack of balance would go unnoticed.

Brow creased, she walked around the couch. "What's going on?" Lauren examined Tamsin's movements, and although she didn't have a scratch on her, she looked as though she was suffering from a less than serious concussion.

"Is the Succubus here?" Her slurred speech was becoming more and more evident as she unnecessarily stretched the s's.

"Are you drunk?" Her voice, unusually high, asked the most rhetorical of questions. She couldn't imagine the amount of alcohol needed to be consumed by a Fae to –well, actually she _did_ know. _From 2.5 to 3 times the amount a human needs in their blood to be considered intoxicated. _And here she was, the good Doctor, sitting alone at home and feeding her buzz sip after sip of a wine that really wasn't _that_ strong.

Her big, brown, worried eyes followed the staggering woman. Big and brown were characteristics determinant of her genus, but worry, now that was an emotional response to what she observed in her counterpart's glossy, emerald eyes; unwavering lust.

"Is she?" Now standing at arm's length from the smaller blonde, Tamsin reached forward, fingers playing with the soft and bouncy ends of Lauren's darker hair.

"Bo's home." Lauren could have lied, could have instead told Tamsin that her girlfriend was in fact here, perhaps lounging upstairs in her bed. She had anticipated the Detective's next move, and as morally wrong as it was, a part of her welcomed the warm lips that wrapped themselves around hers.

A pair of strong arms circled her waist, pulling her flush against the taught body in front of her. She should have pulled away when Tamsin's tongue eagerly dance along her bottom lip. She should have broke apart instead of parting her lips and granting the blonde access to the inside of her mouth. She should have pushed her away instead of letting a loud moan escape as Tamsin deepened the kiss, muffling and drinking the sound away.

During this instance, however, Lauren didn't possess enough self control to deny Tamsin any of those things. The passion and intensity finally ignited the flame that had all but been barely flickering these past months. Those lips, oh did she miss those lips.

Both of her hands gripped either side of the taller woman's leather jacket, digging her finger nails in the material. Tugging hard on the jacket, their bodies now pressed tighter against one another. Neither of them had pulled back to replenish their oxygen supply, both of their chest burned with the same intensity as their desire; scorching and sizzling at the core of their being.

As soon as Tamsin's fingers found the hem of Lauren's panty line, a firm hand was pressed against her shoulder, pushing her back; ripping both women apart. Chest heaving, questions in her eyes, she quickly glanced at the hand on her chest.

"Stop. I can't do this." Equally breathless, the apologetic tone in her voice could be mistaken for regretting having lost control, having kissed lips that weren't Bo's, yet the harsh truth lay deeper. What she truly regretted was that she had to put an end to it.

"Yeah right." Closing her eyes, leaning down again, a force unknown prevented her lips from coming n contact with Laurens'. The force unknown, which much to Tamsin's dismay, were the Doctor's hands, roughly shoving her shoulders back.

"I mean it. I'm not doing this to Bo."

"Oh fuck her! And fuck me."

"Tamsin…" The Valkyrie's name was used as a warning, a warning which, from Tamsin's next words, was lost on her.

"Right, I'm sorry." The Detective took a step back, smirk on her lips as she motioned her arms towards the door. "Go little flower, run to your Succubus bitch." She spat out harshly.

Even though it was her own palm which connected against Tamsin' cheek, the loud smack emitted from the action startled the Doctor. Though it didn't last long, as rage boiled inside of her causing a usually passive Lauren to shout: "How _dare_ you come into my home and act like I'm the one who _screwed _this up!? _You're _the one who's running scared, and now you're _pissed off_ because you can't have me anymore!"

The truth in the words stung far more than the slap itself; pinching at her heart and twisting it painfully. Her gaze was cast down, unable to face the Doctor. Tears glistened in her eyes, threatening to fall over at any moment. Swallowing hard, she slowly lifted her heard. "I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare apologize for something you don't know!"

"Lauren, please."

"Shut up! Just, shut up!" In a fit of rage, she launched herself at the woman, the side of her fists repeatedly connecting with Tamsin's shoulders and upper chest.

The Valkyrie, however, didn't budge. Lauren lacked the strength to cause any real harm, and after a while, the fight in her dissipated, her hands simply clutched and clawed at the woman's clothes.

Tamsin gently gripped the Doctor's wrists, pushing them down. "Stop this." Was spoken softly, almost too soft. To see Lauren in such a state broke her heart, but to know it was all her fault, it killed her; slowly and painfully, it ripped her apart.

Ripping her hands away from Tamsin's loose hold, Lauren turned around, covering her eyes with her hand. "Just…go, please." Was choked out painfully, her throat burning as she pushed down the sobs, which will be set free, ultimately.

"Okay." Her voice was barely above a whisper, as she obeyed this simple command. Tamsin left the apartment, more emotionally drained and distraught than she has ever been. She didn't think Lauren's pain would last this long, didn't think there was anything serious to their 'fling'. They both knew it was more than that, yet the predicament Tamsin had left them in was now hanging by a single thread. _I can fix this, I will fix this._


	7. Fraternized

**A/N: This chapter takes place the night before and the day of episode 3x06: The Kenzi Scale. Everything happens like it does on the show, except, obviously, what's in this chapter. To give you a little teaser, for being the best readers ever, the next chapter will feature something specific about Tamsin's other Valkryie powers that haven't been explored on the show and it **_**might**_** have to do with shape-shifting, hint hint. ;)**

* * *

"'_Don't apologize for something you don't know,' what the hell does that even mean?" Tamsin was pacing back and front in front of Dyson, lively flailing her arms around to express the nature of her discontent, as if her crinkled brow and high pitched voice wasn't enough of an indicator._

_With a sigh, he stood up and closed the distance between the two. Wrapping two strong arms around Tamsin's back, he tugged her closer. _

"_The fuck are you doing?" Head perfectly levelled with his, green eyes gazed into blue ones. Her arms were flaccid, hanging down the length of her body. Though Tamsin's inquiries were quite clear, Dyson said nothing, and simply smiled down at the woman._

"_I'm going to make a hat out of your wolf pelt someday." Finally giving in to the embrace, she mirrored his actions, slipping both of her arms around his waist. She felt a warm hand rest on the back of her head. Dyson's fingers quickly got lost in her golden locks as she pressed the side of her face into his left shoulder._

"_It sounds to me like Lauren just needs to know you understand her pain. It's not a one way street Tamsin. You need to take her feelings into consideration too." The Wolf could feel his partner's previously tight and tense body melt under the comfort his wise words and caring touch. _

_Sighing deeply, Tamsin relaxed further into the warm hug, letting her eyes close and her shoulders deflate. "I'm a dick aren't I?"_

"_The biggest." Dyson quickly replied, a smirk on his lips._

"_Officer Thornwood, I can't imagine how women can even keep their panties on around you." Sarcasm dripping from her every wood, the simple embrace did in fact make her feel better - and not in the tingly way. It was like a blanket of comfort enveloping and ridding her of every negative feeling her body was burdened with, even though the thought of actually speaking those exact words made the Detective want to hurl. _

_She moved her head sideways, face pressed into the nook of Dyson's neck. A small hair came loose - and whether it was from his beard or neck, Tamsin did not know, nor could she give any fuck. It lazily deposited itself on her nose. The billions of touch receptors on her skin quickly retaliated, making her scrunch her nose, moving it from side to side to get rid of the un-wanted intruder. "Ew, hair-okay, it's gone." She breathed a sigh a relief as the hair fell somewhere onto the man's shirt._

_The scene caused a deep chuckle to rumble in the Wolf's throat. Moving his head, he rested the side of his chin against Tamsin's head. _

This explicitly portrayed how comfortable they were in the relationship, just a few hours prior to the event which left them both standing on the edge of platonic and not-so-platonically physical. Both Detectives were left to balance what would become of their friendship, on this thin line – and as we remember from Lloyd the Magnificent, it didn't turn out so well for him.

This dilemma was brought forth by Dyson's noble-hearted suggestion. _Throwing his arm around Tamsin's shoulders, he said: "We're going out tonight, you and I, and we'll find you a pretty little thing to play with."_

Surprisingly willing to submit, she accepted; not that he was giving the blonde a choice in the matter. Though reluctant of the 'playing' with another woman part, she gladly welcomed the need for a Bro's Night Out, full throttle, pedal to the metal-like. Word.

Throttle and metal they did. The duo haphazardly stumbled into a frat party at some point in time in their evening, teaching these unsuspecting University students how thousand year old, super-powerful humanoids get down.

'How to Properly Chug a Beer' followed 'How To Make Out with Your Platonic Friend' which quickly tuned into 'How Girl on Girl Kisses are Supposed to Look Like' and for the big finale: rule numero uno of surviving through a frat party is to never, ever, _ever_ underestimate the constant velocity and spread of projectile vomit. EVER.

They both burst into Dyson's 'Unorthodox Detective' version of a crack shack, tongue's relentlessly dueling in Tamsin's mouth. Needy hands explored, unceremoniously discarding clothes as they walked further into the dark room.

Delicate hands ripped opened the button up shirt, fingers gliding down the taught and toned body, dancing around the bumps and curves of Dyson's abdomen. Hooking a finger in his pants, she pulled him closer. The hand that rested between his shoulder blades tangled itself in the back of his hair, gripping and pulling the short, curly hair.

Breaking apart to catch their breaths, they rested their foreheads against each other as Tamsin un-buckled Dyson's belt. In a quick motion, the belt swiftly slid out from the loops, falling on the ground with a thud.

Mimicking the blonde's actions, Dyson un-buttoned her jeans, letting them pool around her ankles. Grabbing the side of her face with both of his hands, he leaned in to reclaim the already swollen lips.

The sudden added weight, as Tamsin jumped up against his waist, pulled his body down momentarily. He readjusted his balance, hands under Tamsin's ass as she wrapped her powerful legs around his waist. The pair went tumbling down on the bed, the Wolf coming out on top. They crawled further backwards until the back of Tamsin's head hovered over the pillow.

As Dyson rested his weight down onto the Valkyrie's body, their mouths broke apart. Eyes fixated on each other, short and rapid bursts of breath mixed together.

Lifting her upper body, she leaned back onto her elbow. Her hand rose to rest against her partner's cheek, her thumb stroking the rough skin below. Tamsin didn't need to utter a word, as Dyson had already seen them flash in her eyes.

Both arms on either side of the blonde's waist, his hands sank down into the soft surface of the mattress. "Nothing has to change." Fearing that the boom of his voice could shatter this dream-like moment, he kept it just a notch below a whisper.

"It changes everything."

"No feelings, I promise."

Looking away with a pained expression in her face, she let her hand fall on his muscular shoulder. Facing the Wolf again, she sighed. "Even if we pretend that it's just about needing sex, we both know we want to be with someone else."

Tamsin couldn't stop thinking about the Doctor. Every little thing reminded her of Lauren, every song, and every mundane, everyday object. She closed her eyes and it's the face she saw. She couldn't help but scoff at how pathetic and hopelessly romantic it sounded.

"This is _not_ for _them_, this is for _us_." As to prove his point, he tipped his head down and effortlessly captured the blonde's lips between his own. A shiver was elicited from the soft, yet fiery trail Tamsin's hand left as it moved from his shoulder to the left side of his chest. He felt his partner melt in the kiss, her resolve fading for a few moments before he was met with resistance.

Pushing her hand into his chest, she broke away from the intimate embrace. She unconsciously licked her lips before she spoke, a little more agitated this time: "For shit's sake Dyson, we're not goddamn Spartans. Fucking each other won't make our 'bond stronger'; it'll tear us apart." Tamsin wondered when alcohol caused her to grow a conscience over coitus between friends, and then she realized her drunken brain was simply battling her crotch over the feelings for Lauren that her heart so helplessly held on to.

A larger hand covered hers that rested over Dyson's heart. She kept her gaze on the Wolf's soft, blue eyes. "You're my partner, my bro, and fuck it, you can stand me at my worst. I won't let our crotches screw it up." _Urgh when did we get sucked into The Notebook?_

Smiling, he let his head fall on her shoulder, forehead resting against the warm skin. He chuckled softly. "When did you become the Love Guru, Valkryie?"

"Already told ya, I'd be a great therapist, but you just didn't believe me."

"Pardon me for thinking your complete lack of social grace would never come in handy during a mental breakdown."

"You are forgiven. Now get off of me before you squish my tits down to a size A." Patting his shoulder, she titled her head sideways, giving him her trademark tight smile.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea." Says Dyson, the Scottish accent in his voice indicating he should have been cut from any alcoholic beverage hours ago. He rolled off of his partner, laying down on his back next to her.

"Where are you going with this exactly?" Arching an eyebrow, she angled her head towards him.

"Without the added…weight, you could run faster after suspects." Pursing his lips, both of his hands hovered just above his pectoral muscles as he made them bounce up and down.

Opening her mouth in shock, her elbow harshly dug into Dyson's side. "And when the hell have I ever let a suspect get away, Sir fuck-face?" Tamsin's jaw was tight as she glared at him.

Face scrunched up from the pain, his coughs turned into chuckles. "Well, I've always been there to help." Dyson retorted, smug look adorned on his face as he rubbed his sore ribs.

"Hey, I have a suggestion for ya: it starts with 'shut' and finishes with 'the fuck up'." The blonde rolled her eyes and turned on her side, sliding her arm underneath the pillow and her head.

"Goodnight, Tamsin."

"Goodnight, ass-sniffer." She grumbled. As soon as she shut her eyes, drowsiness quickly overcame her senses. Just before she was plunged into the depths of drunken sleep, she felt a warm body press against her back and a muscular arm protectively snaking itself around her stomach.

She thought about throwing aggressive portmanteau swear words at the Wolf. She also thought about pushing him away whilst she did the former, but the energy simply wasn't there. Before she had the chance to finish her thoughts, the Valkryie was fast asleep.

* * *

Spicy chicken wings, brewskies and a game of pool: the best way – no, the _only_ way - to start off a day on a good note and quickly fight off last night's massive hangover. Not only did she wake up cuddling Dyson and having a near death experience when she thought they had sex, she had to spend a good thirty minutes scrubbing off Greek alphabet letters that had been painted on her stomach.

Tamsin had to admit that she got a kick out of watching her partner try to wash off the ones on his back. With little to no success he turned to the blonde Detective for help, and she did, only after a disgruntled sarcastic comment throw at him, of course: _"When you said we had each other's backs…this is not what I had in mind, Dyson." _

Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, the Succubus and her human crashed her expectations. Just like a circus freak show, they brought their 'Fae's of Our Lives' drama into the quiet and peaceful safe-haven Tamsin had henceforth christened the Dal Riata.

Shit hit the fan faster than the Detective could dodge it, and because everyone was so preoccupied with Bo, she was the only one who noticed that the human was in fact a Kitsune. The off-hand 'bottled blonde' comment that was thrown at her hit the nail straight on the head, validating her suspicions. _Inari, you little shit. _

Although feeling a great deal of reluctance towards helping the cleavage-y brunette, she found herself a-prancing in the woods with a weakening Succubus, scavenging for Marilyn Manson's offspring.

The best friends shared a sappy reunion; all is well that ends well, blah blah blah. However, as Luke stated himself in verse 15:31: _"It was fitting to celebrate and be glad, for this your brother was dead, and is alive; he was lost, and is found."_ Tamsin whole heartedly took this advice as she sat herself at the bar, pouring herself a pint of cold Ale from Trick's tap.

Soon after Bo's trip down the Blood King's creepy basement, she joined Tamsin at the bar. Whatever she saw must have spooked the hell out of her, as the only thing she uttered - while taking a seat down on the empty stool next to the Valkryie - was: _"Something strong, now." _Grin on her face, the blonde was happy to fulfil this simple request.

After their fourth shot, the brunette was the first one to break the silence (though it had been far from uncomfortable). "I didn't get the chance to thank you properly, for what you did-"

"Save it, Succubus." She quickly interrupted.

"I know that this doesn't mean we're friends, or that we're even close to getting there, but what you did meant a lot to me, and Kenzi."

"O-kay, well, this conversation is about to make me nauseous." Rolling her emerald eyes to shield the appreciation she felt for Bo in that moment, Tamsin re-filled their shot glasses. Clinking hers against the almost full one next to Bo's forearm, she winked at the woman before letting the amber liquid burn a trail down her throat.

"So, the Dawning, how was it for you? I mean, what is it exactly?" Her fingers nervously spun the now empty shot glass around as she craned her head towards the Detective.

"And why would a baby Fae even worry her simple mind about her rite of passage?"

"Early bloomer."

Alarmed, Tamsin turned towards the woman sharply. "A premature Succubus, did hell freeze over?"

Chuckling, Bo smiled. "I can see why Lauren likes you."

"The Dawning's-" Sighing, she clenched her jaw as she cut off her own sentence. "Never mind, where's the barkeep at?" Tamsin asked as she stood up, hand casually resting on top of the handgun on her hip.

"Upstairs, with Lauren - why is everyone freaking out about this?" The brunette shook her head, worry across her face as she eyed the blonde.

"Well this confirms it; you're as ignorant as I thought you were." Hopping over the dark, wooden counter, Tamsin took the stairs that led to Tricks study.

"How much time?" Tamsin had no qualms about interrupting their seemingly important discussion. Lauren was sitting on the old couch, while Trick sat in front of her on the coffee table. Both of them instantly tuned their heads towards the tall blonde.

Although the revelation about Bo's quickly approaching Dawning cast somber doubts and worry into Lauren's tightening chest, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of the Detective. Their last encounter had left both women at odds. She became aware of how uncomfortable Tamsin was every time she stopped by the lab to deliver case notes or fetch autopsy reports; as if she wanted to apologize, but didn't quite know how to address the subject in fear of making things more awkward than they already were.

Their creased brows made Tamsin realize that her question was vague in nature, so she explained further: "Until her Dawning, how much time does she have?"

"A few weeks, perhaps more." Trick quickly glanced at Lauren; her concerned expression perfectly mirrored his.

"There is no way in _hell_ that she's gonna pass."

Slight anger filtered though his words as he spoke quickly, but evenly: "Not if I can help it. She's my granddaughter and I'll do everything in my power to increase her chances of success."

Looking away, arms folded over her chest, she mumbled: "Yeah, well - you'll need all the help you can get,"

"Are you offering your services, Valkyrie?" A small smile played on the corner of his lips as he watched the woman nod.

She invited herself to fill the space next to Lauren on the couch. She had no problem with making herself feel right at home as she casually threw her arm around the back of the couch, behind the Doctor's shoulders - whom shot her a look, which Tamsin gladly ignored. Putting up her feet next to where Trick was sitting, she crossed her legs at the ankles, leaning back into the surprisingly comfy surface.

"Why are you doing this…helping me?" Bo fully entered the room, as she heard Tamsin's last statement. She couldn't quite understand why this person who despised the simple sight of her would not only help her get her best friend back, now just proposed to lend them a hand with the Dawning. Was this just a ruse to get closer to Lauren? Which by the look of their position on the couch, her theory seemed correct.

Tamsin scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself, Succulette. I can't imagine how much of a pain in my ass the cave-man version of yours truly would be. Not to mention a danger to the public and it just so happens that my job concerns the safety of said public."

"I'm not sure whether to rejoice, be frightened, or both." She sarcastically threw back at the blonde, as she exchanged a look with her girlfriend, who seemed not at all bothered by Tamsin's closeness.

To make a point, the brunette advanced towards the couch and squeezed herself between both women. This effectively pushed the Detective away from Lauren, all while cramming her into an awkward love-triangle sandwich.

Tamsin, now pressed against the brunette's side, stood her ground as she stared at the Succubus with her best shit-eating grin. She leaned in close enough to see how the bursts of breath from her spoken words created goose bumps on Bo's skin. "Think what you will, but you know nothing about me."

Lauren placed her hand on the brunette's thigh, squeezing lightly. "Bo, Tamsin's experience will give us an advantage that we desperately need."

Trick wasn't oblivious to the tense atmosphere the three women created, and pegged Tamsin as the initiator, as she was the only one who seemed to enjoy it greatly. He nodded at the Doctor's statement, his intent gaze fixed on the Detective. "Tell us everything you know."

* * *

"Tamsin," Lauren called out just as her boot-clad foot left the last stair. Big, grown eyes watched as the Detective turned around, leaning against the Dal's back exit door. She approached the woman with a shy smile which lifted both corner of her lips. "I wanted to thank you for all that you've done for-"

_Courage Valkyrie, this is it. _"I've been a massive dickhead and I'm-" Looking down at her feet, Tamsin sighed out of frustration. She wished it would be easier to convey her feelings into words, yet she found it easier to drink them away.

Looking up at the beautiful Doctor, she instantly felt uneasy at the simple thought of uttering the words swirling around in her head. "I'm sorry about the, um, shit I said to you when I was drunk." Her eyes darted everywhere but Lauren's softening facial expression, as she rubbed the back of her head.

As much as she wanted to blame Tamsin, she knew she was also fault for giving into her desires. "We're both to blame." Lauren defended, stepping closer towards the taller woman.

"Shut up and listen, please, I suck ass at this shit and I'm trying here." She cleared her throat, watching Lauren nod. The way loose strands of hair fell around the Doctor's face, contouring her perfectly straight and strong jaw-line, almost made Tamsin forget what she was going to say.

Taking a deep breath, she blurted everything out in one sentence: "I understand that I hurt you and I can't expect you to forgive me and I sure as fuck hope you don't think I'm helping the Scooby Gang to score points under the Doctor Hotpants column."

"Then why is it that you're helping us?" The question wasn't meant to accuse Tamsin of anything, Lauren was genuinely curious. Perhaps she could fool herself into thinking it was for science, though she knew she wanted a better picture of Tamsin's character; and it just so happens that motive and intent are usually good for that.

One hand on Lauren's shoulder, the other pointed at her own chest. "Look all I know is that there's this hole in my chest, and it hurts. I know that you feel it too, and it's all my fault, but I want to change that."

Lauren wanted to explain that what she was feeling was guilt and remorse, that Tamsin was in fact suffering from a broken heart that she, herself, had caused. However, the Doctor chose to lurch forward, gripping the collar of the blonde's shirt and bringing their mouths together. Every word and emotion unable to make it into sentence form was conveyed into this single passionate and needy kiss.

"I love you." Was softly whispered against Tamsin's lips. Letting go of the woman's shirt, Lauren rested one hand on the taller blonde's upper chest.

"Are you sure, Doc?" In this moment the hole in her chest felt whole again, and she wasn't prepared to let go just yet. She gently nuzzled the side of the Doctor's face and wrapped her fingers around the hand on her collar bone.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." She loved Bo, she felt safe with her, but was the emotional torture worth it? Is feeling inadequate for the woman you love a way to build a long-standing relationship, or was it simply a precursor for the way that that it will ultimately crumble through their fingers and dissipate like it was never there in the first place?

Lauren doesn't have hundreds of year ahead of her; her mortality forces her to seek stability and happiness. Too many years she has spent at the servitude of others, placing their lives ahead of her as if she was nothing, lower than dirt; a slave. She acted on others' needs and barely recognized her own anymore. She stood in front of the only woman who had truly taken her heart, yet she had never felt this confused in her life.

"Nothing, but when the Succubus makes the same dumbass mistake I did, I'll be here." Offering her a charming smile, Tamsin lifted the woman's hand up to her lips and laying a soft kiss on it before letting it go completely.

The way Lauren looked down at her hands to hide her reddening cheeks, licked her lips and looked up at Tamsin with a wide smile, triggered an impromptu heart flutter in the Detective's chest. She wasn't quite sure she was suffering from a heart attack, or if her stomach was simply having trouble digesting the spicy chicken wings. Though, she was sure of one thing: Tamsin, the 1200 year old Valkyrie, was madly in love with this human.

Leaving the Dal, she headed straight for Dyson's apartment. She needed to not talk about her feelings, drink heavily and possibly go for a long motorcycle ride. She was aware that he wouldn't ask for a reason, wouldn't pry for an explanation as he needed none. Truth be told, the Wolf could take one look at his partner and know; he always did.


	8. K-9'ed

**A/N: This chapter happens just after episode 308, however the kiss between Bo and Tamsin didn't happen as she instead went to Brazenwood alone and let Bo attend Lauren's award banquet. The next two chapters will be the last ones that actually follow the story line of this season, after that, dear friends, we completely depart somewhere else, a.k.a my raw imagination. Bring lots of food and water :)**

* * *

Both Detective's sat in Tamsin's unmarked cruiser, now parked in front of where the scenery drastically shifted from a seemingly endless flat field to a thick, wooded area. Their perp – whom had been on foot while the pair displayed great pleasure in chasing him sitting in their car, and blaring Bob Marley's famous 'Bad Boys' song with the windows down - had now trespassed where no four-wheeled vehicle could ever venture.

Dyson turned towards the blonde. Their eyes locked and instantly, they both knew exactly what the other was thinking. Yet, for the sake of reinforcing every Detective stereotype out there, they both pretended like it was completely necessary to have this conversation (or it was to pretend giving their perp a head start _wasn't _to fuel their ego.): "What do you think, Partner, plan of action?"

"The good cop, bad cop routine is getting pretty damn old,"

"We can always switch it up…"

"Wolf cop, wolf cop?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

The pair shared a very elaborate version of the classic 'Bro Fist', which featured more twists and turns than any M. Night Shyamalan movie, with a healthy side of knuckle bump. Stepping out of the vehicle, they exchanged a few loving words:

Standing side by side, Tamsin arched a perfect eyebrow, glancing at Dyson with a crooked smirk. "Don't pee on the suspect this time."

Perfectly mimicking her facial expression, he swiftly retorted: "Only if you refrain from humping his leg."

Chuckling, she patted the man's chest. "I'll keep that in mind. In the meantime, try to keep up." Faster than you could ever say: 'Holy shit on a golden stick of what the fuck?!', Tamsin was now a four-legged predator; Fur white as snow, eyes gleaming emerald as always.

Myth has it that Valkyries can take many forms, namely animals such as: ravens, swans and wolves. Myths should usually be taken with a grain of salt, except this one in particular, as it portrays reality. Unlike Dyson, the animalistic properties grained from this shape-shift dissolve completely when she turns back into her human form.

With Dyson's heightened sense of smell, the pair quickly found the sweating perp, huffing and puffing and cracking every branch in his path. Not very subtle, this man – granted, that's probably why he got identified holding up a jewelry store.

The thief's ankles were caught between two powerful jaws, sharp teeth piercing the denim material of his jeans. As the wolves skidded to a halt, claws deeply embedded into the dirt, the man had one option: face plant into the ground, hard.

Both Detectives shifted back; while Dyson strongly gripped the man's ankles, Tamsin pressed her knee into the perp's lower back, bringing both of his hands behind him as she cuffed them together with a satisfying crunch and click sound.

Closing their hands around his biceps, the pair hoisted him back up on his feet. "Motherfuckers never learn. Don't run from cops." Tamsin lifted her hand up, palm towards Dyson as they shared a high five, howling like teenagers who had just scored a cheap case of beer.

Their success was short-lived as the thief slammed the back of his head against Tamsin's mouth, and roughly pushed his shoulder into Dyson's chest, granting him enough time to untangle himself from their grip and let his legs lead him around the trees.

"You alright?" Concern was etched on his face, as he place a hand on her shoulder, turning the tall blonde towards him.

Bringing her hand up to her mouth, her index and middle finger grazed the inside of her lip. Her stare was directed at the blood coating the tips of her fingers. "I'm going to kill the son of a bitch."

Smiling, Dyson motioned his arms towards the running thief, giving Tamsin the only go ahead she needed. He watched her dash through the bush, swiftly jumping and avoiding logs. Not at all worried, the Wolf silently made his way back to their cruiser.

A few moments later Tamsin emerged from the thick brush, perp in hand as she approached their vehicle. Her hair was a disheveled mess, clothes stained with blood; which could be hers or his, or both. Grabbing the handle of the back door, she opened it in a sharp motion, intently smashing it into the man's stomach. "Oops, my bad."

Hands on his shoulder and bicep, she pushed him into the edge of the door pillar. The man doubled over, pain and dizziness settling in his skull. The gash just above his eye poured crimson liquid. "Watch your head." The sarcastic taunt was accompanied with a literal kick in the ass, roughly forcing him forward onto the back seat.

Lifting her leg up again, she kicked the door shut. Jaw clenched, fire burned in her eyes she turned towards a laughing Dyson. "What?" Was asked harshly, through gritted teeth.

"Nothing." He knew better than to question the Valkyrie, yet his words betrayed his actions as he made no effort to erase the wolfish grin off of his face.

"Fucker touched my hair." Tamsin hopped into the driver's seat. Titling her head, wearing a tight smile on her lips, she pressed her foot on the gas pedal, taking off with Dyson still on the hood; whom was currently cursing his partner while he held on for dear life.

He managed to roll to his right, slipping into the passenger seat from the window. His intense stare was fixated on Tamsin's profile, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

Tamsin quickly glanced at him, chuckling. "Come on, you have to admit that was pretty damn funny."

"Not as funny as this." Without warning Dyson pulled the handbrake, causing Tamsin to lose control of the cruiser for a moment before they came to an abrupt stop. The look of sheer panic on her face as she twisted the wheel from left to right was well worth the seat belt print they'll both share for the next few days.

Lifting their heads up, they looked at one another and exploded into rowdy laughter.

"What kind of cops are you? I want my lawyer!" The battered and bruised thief complained, face almost pressed against the steel mesh cage separating the front from the back of the cruiser.

Tamsin and Dyson smashed their fists against the cage and yelled the exact same words with perfect synchronization: "Shut up!"

* * *

The Detective sat on her couch, legs crossed underneath her. A bottle of beer was wedged between her legs, pen between her teeth as she help up a case file. Her face was a cross between irritation and concentration. _I know there's something I'm not seeing, so what the fuck is it?_

Dyson and she had brought back their suspect to the station to process his arrest and dealt with the excruciatingly long and tedious paper work. The Wolf had suggested they go out for a beer or two, which really was another way of saying 'let's drink until we can't feel our faces'.

Tamsin had turned down this offer, regretfully so, and went back home to work on this mind boggling case for The Morrigan. Her loyalties with the Dark had become like a ball and chain attached to her ankle, slowing her down again and again. Even though she's not on Team Bo, she had to admit the girl made a smart choice when she refused to join a side.

A knock at her door caused the blonde to growl in frustration. She had no intention of getting up with all the papers and crime scene photos scattered around her lap. "If the door's not locked, I won't charge ya with breaking and entering." Tamsin called out to whom she thought was her partner.

The door creaked open, and Tamsin wondered when Dyson had ever knocked on her door instead of bursting into her apartment like he had unwavering rights to it. Footsteps followed the click of the door as it closed shut behind them. She didn't bother lifting her head up as she took the pen out of her mouth, sliding it between her ear and the side of her head. "What up, brotha?"

"Hello…homie." Lauren chuckled slightly, uncertainty in her tone.

Surprised by the female voice, she snapped her head towards the blonde. Although she worse a smile on her face, her body language and tone of voice told another story, and Tamsin wondered if it was possible that the human was far more experienced at hiding her emotions than she was.

"Lauren, hey." The soft greeting was tied in with a genuine smile.

"Deep into your work, I see." Slowly approaching the couch, hands nervously stuffed into the pockets of her jacket, Lauren eyed the papers unceremoniously stern about.

"'Tis what I do." She shot back with a wink.

"What is it?" The woman asked curiously, her voice feeing innocence she wished she possessed. She needed to fill her head with something, anything. If she doesn't, she'll probably burst into tears, again.

"Dead bodies, same old shit. Don't worry about it. Besides, every fucking word looks the same; I think I need to take five…beers." The last word was appropriately added as she plucked the now empty bottle from between her legs and stood up, strutting towards the kitchen.

Lauren's gaze followed Tamsin's backside and she swallowed back, hard. The last time she had experienced this kind of emotional pain, she had used the blonde to soothe it. Or well, technically her body. Though, this time it was different and the only thing she wished for was to feel the Valkryrie's comforting embrace.

"How about a cold one, Doc?" Tamsin turned around, keeping the fridge door open with her foot as she dangled the beer bottle between her thumb and index finger.

The question took a moment to register, breaking her from the harsh reality of her thoughts. "What? Um, no, I'm alright. Thank you."

Tamsin popped her beer open on the edge of her counter, letting the bottle cap fall somewhere on the floor. Tilting her head back, she let the cold liquid soothe her thirst as she made her way towards the Doctor.

"So," Sitting down on the arm of the couch, she stared up at Lauren with a grin. "Was there something you needed or did you want to keep this lonely girl company?"

Casting her eyes down, Lauren fiddled with her fingers for a moment. As she tilted her head to meet Tamsin's inquisitive yet relaxed stare, the façade she had put up completely crumbled as unnerving sobs violently shook her shoulders.

"Fuck, don't cry. Shit." Alarmed, Tamsin stood up quickly, beer in hand, cringe on her face. _What the hell am I suppose to do? _She was panicking, that much was obvious. When Dyson was burdened with emotional troubles, she knew what to do; everything was solved with a few words of encouragement, a heartfelt hug a punch on the shoulder to counter act the sappiness, and a lot of alcohol. Though, she figured this method wouldn't go over to well with the Doctor.

During this internalized moment of terror, the Detective hadn't realized how close Lauren was until she felt a pair of arms snake their way around her waist, warm tears coating her skin as the smaller blonde buried her face into the crook of her neck.

Taken aback by the unexpected embrace, she frantically tried to remember how Dyson usually comforts her. She came to the conclusion that she should probably start by actually returning the hug. Both of her arms, and her beer, enveloped the shaking blonde tightly.

Squeezing the smaller body against hers, Tamsin moved her hand in slow circles around Lauren's back. Fighting back her own tears, she laid a kiss on her temple. Tamsin swayed them in a languid motion, like calm waves gently rocking an idle boat.

Fingers desperately clutched the back of her shirt, a feeling she was familiar with, though the circumstances were completely different this time. This was the first physical contact they've hand which wasn't about sexually fulfilling need and want, it was solely about comfort.

After a while – Tamsin couldn't be fucked to look at the time – the sobbing subsided and the tears all but dried. The only evidence remaining of Lauren's emotional breakdown was the redness of her eyes. Coaxing the Doctor onto the couch, she fetched the woman a glass of water; her thoughts running wild on what could possibly be causing Lauren all this pain.

Taking a seat next to her, she handed the darker blonde the glass, her puzzled yet worried stare fixed on Lauren's face. She wasn't oblivious to the inner battle she seemed to have, and Tamsin could only guess the Doctor was debating whether to tell her or not.

Resting the glass onto her lap, Lauren flipped her hair back. A small, sad smile appeared on her face as she willed herself to hold the Detective's gaze. The gentle, caring expression Tamsin directed at her never failed to make her heart flutter in the most delectable way.

"She, um," Lauren fooled herself into thinking she was ready to verbalize it, and the instability of her voice miserably reminded her of this. "With Dyson, s-she-" The tears she held back burned her throat as she briefly closed her eyes.

The Doctor didn't need to say much more for Tamsin to catch on. "Fucking asshole…" Was venomously muttered underneath her breath. She mentally marked the date in her calendar when she would break his stupid bearded face, and perhaps even make an impromptu appointment with the Succubus. _I'll force so much doubt in her empty head that she'll re-evaluate her whole fucking life. _

Tamsin laid her hand on Lauren's thigh as she spoke: "I'm sorry." She gave the leg a gentle squeeze when the Doctor smiled at her. Tamsin watched as Lauren set down the glass of water on the table and reached for the case file.

Leaning forward, she grabbed the blonde's wrist. "You don't need to do this."

The Doctor shook her head, placing her free hand over the one Tamsin had wrapped around her wrist. "I need to distract myself. Please, Tamsin, let me help." The woman with the soft, brown eyes pleaded.

Nodding her head once, her gaze fell on their joined hands, and for a moment she experienced a fleeting though which, even for Tamsin, burst every sappiness meter out there. Lifting her gaze, she offered her a smile. "Alright Doc, here's the down-low…" She quickly filled Lauren in on the case and after an hour or so, the genius Doctor had fell upon a small detail which had been overlooked by everyone.

Both women spend the next hour searching anything that could help them drastically reduce the list of suspects, going through the police database on Tamsin's laptop. As the pair managed to round up the list to five possible suspects, Lauren had shifted her position on the couch: she laid down, arm bent underneath her head. One of her legs was stretched across the blonde's lap, while the other rested against her thigh.

She knew Lauren had been asleep for a while, and she debated whether she should bring her home or let the somnolent woman crash at her place. With her expressive eyes closed she almost looked happy; peaceful even. Smiling to herself, the Detective returned to work and concluded she couldn't bring herself to actually disturb her sleep, for now.

Although, Tamsin decided she would be far more comfortable in her bed, imagining the neck ache Lauren was sure to have in the morning if she remained in this position all night. _It's not over-stepping my boundaries if we've already slept together, right? _

Carefully removing the leg from her lap, she stood up then leaned down over a sleeping Lauren. Sliding her arms underneath her legs and behind her back, Tamsin smoothly scooped her up in her arms.

The sudden change of spatial positioning caused her to move around, though still fast asleep, Lauren unconsciously readjusted herself in the Valkyrie's arms. Hiding her face in the crook of her neck, she mumbled: "Fae Radicals and Free Radicals are two completely different concepts…"

Tamsin frowned and shook her head. _Even asleep the Doctor mode is still turned on, _she thought,bringing the Doctor into her room and carefully depositing her on her bed. After closing the door, she returned to her work, and her beer, which was getting warmer by the minute.

* * *

She opened her eyes, only to close them again as the harsh light of day filtered through the windows. Rubbing her face with both of her hands, she shifted her head, taking in her surroundings. Tamsin couldn't remember when she fell asleep, in fact, there were a lot of questions she was asking herself right now: _Why the fuck aren't I in my bed? Who put this blanket over me? Why does it smell like bacon? Wait…bacon? Where!? _

The Valkyrie sat up faster than Dracula popping out of his coffin as she heard plates and utensils rustling in the kitchen. The memory came back to her like a punch in the kidney as her still blurry eyes caught sight of the small blonde plating breakfast.

As if on cue, her stomach grumbled and she practically vaulted over the back of the couch, taking a seat down at the table just before Lauren set a plate down in front of her. If this was a cartoon, her eyes would have literally popped out of her head and drool would have been dripping from her mouth at the sight of the delicious food. "A girl could get used to this, Doc…"

Taking a seat in front of Tamsin, a small frown occupied the creased between her eyebrows. She had woken up in the middle of the night, feeling disoriented she headed to the fridge to fetch herself a glass of water. That's when she saw the Valkyrie fast asleep on the couch. Searching through the woman's drawers she found a blanket and snuggled it around Tamsin's body before going back to sleep.

"I felt awful when I saw you sleeping on that couch; I didn't mean to throw you out of your room."

Tamsin slapped down an egg on one of the buttered toasts and topped it off with bacon before folding it in half. Dipping it in ketchup, she opened her mouth to take a bite, but stopped herself, briefly looking up at the Doctor. "I was gonna bunk with ya,"

Leaning down, she opened her mouth as wide as she could, sinking her teeth into the makeshift Texan Sandwich. The food in her mouth didn't stop her from speaking, as she continued to explain: "Buff I fell asleep…sometime." Frowning at her own words, she shrugged.

It was hard to remain serious when the hungry Detective had table side manners which highly resembled those of a caveman. With chuckle, Lauren began picking food around her plate. "Mm, well, I still want to thank you for your hospitality."

Picking up a piece of bacon from her plate and forcing it in her mouth, she smiled at Lauren the best she could, while most of the food was now stuffed into the left side of her cheek. "My door's always open for ya." Perhaps it would have been romantic in nature if there wasn't ketchup and egg yolk staining both corners of her mouth.

The pair ate in relatively comfortable silence until their plates were empty. Tamsin let out a satisfied groan as she leaned back on her chair, patting her belly. "That was some good stuff Doc, haven't had breakfast that wasn't yesterday's diner in a long time." Winking at the woman, she cleared the table of the dishes, setting them by the sink.

After washing and drying her mouth under the tap, she turned around to see the blonde awkwardly standing in the middle of the kitchen. _Say something, anything._ "So, the Dawning tonight. Are you gonna be…alright?" Tamsin cringed at her own words. _Never mind, you should just have kept your mouth shut, retard. I'm sure that's what she wants to be reminded of right now. _

Taking a step closer to her, Lauren's eyes were hopeful as she asked: "Would you attend the ceremony with me?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes were glued to the Doctors'. Something about the way they shimmered with unshed tears made her seem far too vulnerable for her liking. Wanting to light up the mood, she threw a joke her way: "A date, so soon? Color me flattered, hotpants." _When you fuck up, you don't just half-ass it do ya?_

"That's not quite what I meant, Tamsin." Although appreciating the taller woman's effort, Lauren could see that Tamsin was way out of her comfort zone. So far in the left field in fact, she would be lucky to catch a stray ball. That didn't stop her from inching closer towards her, however. They were like magnets; when together in a room they would always find a way to gravitate towards each other, whether it be a conscious choice or not.

With a small smile, the Detective replied: "I know, I was just a rebound and I'm cool with that." She wasn't though, so why did she lie? Before Lauren could add in anything to her statement, she replied to the offer: "I'll come with ya, so the Succucunt can't assault you in a corner and beg for forgiveness."

"I don't think it would make much of a difference if she did."

"What are you saying?" Every bone in her body screamed at her to back away, to run and hide. Running's all she knew, all she ever did, yet the counter pressed against her back made it impossible for her to do so.

"I see now, that forcing her to go against her very nature was foolish, and perhaps even a little bit delusional."

"And?"

"I realize now that you weren't the 'rebound', as you put it."

"Doc…" For the first time her tone was pleading. This is what she wanted, yet she was still scared. Truthfully, what could a dying Valkyrie offer her?

"She was." Lauren finished, as she rested her palm against Tamsin's face. Titling her head upwards, she kissed the woman's cheek gently. This wasn't a declaration of love; she had already uttered the three little words about a month ago at the Dal. Perhaps she was hoping for a new beginning, yet her scars were still open, some still bleeding; there was a lot of healing to be done, though there was no place she'd rather do it than in Tamsin's arms.

Green eyes shimmered with tears, just on the edge of spilling over as she gripped the arm around her neck. The side of the Doctor's head brushed against hers and she dropped her hand, swiftly scooping Lauren up in her arms. As she bent her head down, lips pressed against Lauren's shoulder, two warm tears slowly trailed down her face, soaked up by the material of the smaller woman's shirt.

She wasn't crying out of happiness, she wasn't crying because she would soon be history and start over again in a new body. She was crying because she let herself fall in love with a woman whose heart was strong enough to forgive her. A woman whom, even though spend the last seven years portrayed as nothing but a slave, continued to take emotional punches left and right and still managed to stand.


	9. Portal'ed

**A/N: For the readers who are currently in their finals, I wish you good luck. For those still in high school, don't rush to finish this time is precious. For the lucky fuckers, like me, who are done for the summer high five! Let's get tanked. Shits' about to get real, fast. Hope you enjoy my little twist on the Dawning (not to mention I have been dying to include some Kenzi up in this bitch). **

* * *

A little after breakfast Tamsin had informed Lauren she could stay as long as she likes - especially if she would continue playing Chef Lewis - and that she'd meet her at the Dal. She then headed to the station to pay a special visit to a certain Wolf that was currently on her shit list. Upon entering the cop shop, she had a radar and Dyson was her mark. "Surprise, motherfucker."

Dyson stumbled backwards into the interrogating room –where he was just attempting to leave- until a certain blonde delivered a solid right hook to his jaw. "Tamsin. What are you-" The second punch came quicker, yet a little less forceful, as if it was simply to shut him up – which it succeeded in doing. The third one didn't come at all, as the Wolf caught the already raw knuckles in his hand.

He held his partner's angry gaze, tongue darting out to erase the small spot of blood that had escaped his mouth and stained the corner of his lip. "You heard…" With his eyes cast down, he released his grip on her hand.

"Of course I fucking _heard_. What the _fuck_ were you thinking, Dyson?!" Tapping her temple with two fingers, she angrily flailed her hand around in the air.

"We both have the same cross to bear. Don't act like you don't understand how it feels, Tamsin."

"Well, it's clear that only one of us knows how to deal with it."

Clenching the massetor muscles in his jaw, he raised his voice to match her tone: "And which one of us would that be, partner? As I recall, your version of 'dealing' is drinking and stalking." The Wolf snapped.

Tamsin knew he was right, yet this wasn't the reason why she was close to her bursting point. What grinded her gears was the fact that Dyson was most certainly guilty of those also. "Fuck you. Just, fuck you." Snarling, both of her hands tightly gripped his jacket as she pinned him down against the wooden table. Hand clenched in a fist, she winded her arm back, only to get the wind knocked out of her.

The sharp pain in her side was quickly forgotten as Dyson tucked her head underneath his armpit, squeezing both carotid arteries by flexing his bicep against her throat.

The Valkyrie frantically attempted to loosen Dyson's grip; the vein on her forehead was just about to pop and darkness seemed to engulf her eye sight as she was only moments away from passing out. Wrapping her fingers around his bearded-chin, she slammed his head back on the desk until he was entirely too dizzy to keep the hold on her.

He brought his knees up, kicking Tamsin off of him. Standing up, the sound of his bones shifting and popping was drowned out by the fierce growl rumbling deep within his throat. Crouching into a fighting stance, he dashed towards the blonde and speared her into the door behind them.

The hinges stood no chance against the pair, as they flew backwards into the main room of the station, on top of broken glass and cracked wood. They rolled around; the wild barrage of punches they threw at each other was powered with raw fury, so much even, that neither of them bothered avoiding and blocking the hits. Both welcomed the pain, both understood they were just as guilty as the other.

It took six officers to rip the Detectives apart: four of them needed to restrain Tamsin from launching herself at him once more while the remaining two pulled the Wolf up on his feet.

"Calm down, Detective!" One of them yelled forcefully, digging his fingers into her shoulder.

The bloodied and bruised Valkyrie stopped struggling against the officers, her stare fixated on Dyson's equally battered face as she panted heavily. _Shit I really unloaded on him._

Chest rapidly rising and falling, he took a deep breath, which only made the pain in his abdomen worse. Clutching to his stomach, he cringed. His gaze caught Tamsin's green eyes as he spoke softly: "I thought this is what you wanted. What we both wanted."

"Not like this, Dyson," Sighing, she dipped her head down. Tamsin's eyes followed the tiny droplets of blood cascading from her mouth, crashing against the ground. One occasionally became lost against the dark contrast of her black Doc Martens. "Not like this."

"Don't play the Hypocrite card, Tamsin, you would have done the same if Lauren hadn't stopped you that night." And he was right, entirely so. They had both committed the same, grave mistake and let love cloud their better judgment. The only difference was that Dyson had been caught, whereas Tamsin wasn't.

Sensing the woman's temper deflate, the officers let her go and patted her on the back as they went about their usual business –truth be told, they had seen the Captain walk in, fury etched in his stare, and wanted out of the line of fire.

Shooting them a dirty look, Tamsin pulled on the lapels of her dark blazer, readjusting it around her shoulders.

"You two, in my office. NOW!" Their Captain shouted gruffly.

Both Detectives shared a look, Tamsin rolling her green eyes. Shoulders slumped, head dipped down, they entered the man's office.

* * *

The pair walked in the Dal Riata, sporting matching bruises – which considerably darkened – as well as several nicks and cuts. They had both taken the time to freshen up and change for the occasion: Tamsin wore a black suit over a deep, crimson button up shirt; her hair had been pulled into a tight bun, as usual. Dyson went for a more casual look and opted to wear a pair of denims and a light blue button up.

Their eyes mutually scavenged the parameter for two individuals, and were perplexed when they found neither of them to be in the vicinity. Everyone was there, including Hale. Sharing a look, they both raised an eyebrow before taking two different paths: Dyson walked off to talk to the Blood King and his old partner, while Tamsin strutted to the bar where Bo's human was already swimming in Trick's bottles.

Was Lauren still at her place, or was she with the Succubus? Somehow the latter seemed more plausible. Trying not to think too much about it, the tall blonde sat down beside Kenzi, bumping knuckles with the tiny woman. "What's good in the hood, halfpint?"

Knocking her shot back, she scrunched up her face as the bitter liquid burned down her throat. "Nothin' good in-" She stopped herself mid sentence, shocked by the Valkyrie's appearance. "Woah, did Vampirella go reverse cowgirl on your face?"

"I'm afraid it wasn't anything _that_ exciting."

Kenzi didn't need more explaining to understand the look Tamsin gave her meant: 'Alcohol. Now.' She stretched out to grab a shot glass and filled it with one of Trick's finely aged Whiskey. "Courtesy of moi, for my favorite officer." With a wink, Kenzi slid the shot towards Tamsin before filling her own, again.

To say Kenzi was a fan of the newcomer would be a lie, though they both quickly developed a friendship after Tamsin saved her; playing cards and occasionally she even joined the Broosome Twosome for a night out getting completely smashed. If the Detective hadn't been here…well, Kenzi didn't even want to think about what Inari would have done to her. Bottled blonde or not, she was in her good books.

"That's Detective to you." With a smirk, she accepted the drink with a curt nod of her head. They clinked their glasses together, voicing a toast in both of their native languages:

"_Skål_!"*

"Donizu!"**

The hot liquid went down Tamsin's throat effortlessly, and as soon as the slight burning left she craved more. Licking her lips, she craned her neck towards the raven-haired girl. "Besides, isn't wolfpup your favorite?"

Swinging backwards on the stool, the human placed her hand over her heart as she spoke with dramatic emphasis: "You both are so tragically in love; I just can't make up my mind."

"And next time we play poker, I might just _tragically _whoop your scrawny ass, halfweight."

"Keep dreamin', blondie." Kenzi settled back in her seat with a pout, glancing at the tall woman while she filled up both of their shot glasses. "And, I resent that. My derriere is perf."

Tamsin let out a rowdy laugh. She truly enjoyed the petit woman's company, and completely understood what 'was so great about Kezni anyways,' and why the Succuslut held her close to her heart. "Where's the Succubus? Isn't her Dawning starting like, now?"

"Bo and the good Doctor were having a heated conversation, of the non-sexy variety, so the Trickmister hushed them to his Lair."

"Well, I sure as fuck hope I won't called on a 273D."

"Domestic disturbance."

"How'd you know?" She shouldn't be surprised, considering Kenzi's background, yet her never-ending knowledge about all things illegal –which often delved into the legal, per say – impressed her. The Valkyrie wouldn't be surprised if Kenzi used to possess a police radio to use the frequencies as a device warning back in her thieving days.

"One of the many things the street thought me."

"Word." She agreed. It was Tamsin's turn to poor the drinks. After the bitter liquid had come and gone, their attention had been diverted towards Bo, whom finally emerged from the barkeeper's lair.

"Well well, would you look at who's back from Narnia." As soon as she noticed the watery gleam in her best friend's eyes, she wished she could have swallowed back her words. Bo wasn't ready to fart rainbows and sunshine anytime soon.

Cocking her head, the Detective cringed. "More like Mordor, from the looks of it."

"Tams, one does not simply walk out of Mordor."

Tamsin had a witty reply locked and loaded and ready to go, probably. It vanished in thin air at the same time as Lauren entered the room a few seconds after the Succubus. Her heart rate instantly sped up at the sight of the woman, causing her worries to dissipate. She looked rather composed, yet the Detective knew better. Lauren seemed rigid, as if she was compacting all her emotions inside the fragile glass case that is her heart.

Standing up, Tamsin shared another fist bump with the petite woman before making her way towards the blonde. "Everything alright, Doc?"

"I should be asking you the same question." The Doctor countered, concern flashing in her brown orbs as they traced the several lacerations on Tamsin's face.

She promptly shrugged Lauren's trepidation off, sliding her hands in the pockets of her pants. "It's nothing. I ended up getting in a scuffle with a drug dealer."

The Valkyrie's nonchalance about her own well-being was just another shield she had put up over the years, Lauren thought. If she didn't show that she cared about herself, how could others? But that didn't stop the human from wanting to take care of her.

Resting her thumb on the taller woman's chin, her index lightly rested under it as she gently pushed Tamsin's head from side to side to inspect the damage. "These might need stitches."

Tamsin chuckled softly, her tough exterior cracked without putting much of a fight. Under the Doctor's stare, she was but a vulnerable girl. "You're doing it again."

A large smile stretched across her face as she stared at the blonde's suit. Her hand slid from smooth skin to lie on supple, dark cloth. "You can take the Doctor out of her lab…" Her gaze traveled upwards to meet Tamsin's green eyes, raising a challenging brow. Fingers absently played with the lapel of the dress coat.

Lauren shouldn't be in such a playful mood, yet she feels as though a hundred pounds have been shoved off her shoulders, crumbling down around her feet. Even though it pained her to end such an important relationship on a somewhat shaky note, there was no use in living in the past when the present was staring at you straight in the face, especially if it had beautiful green eyes and a gorgeous smile.

Raising the corner of her mouth, she finished: "-But not the Doctor out of her. I get it, but I'm fine." Covering Lauren's hand with own, the Detective sighed, knowing the smaller woman wasn't going to let up her resolve. "Look, after the Ceremony, I'll let you patch me up."

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she replied: "I didn't hear an invitation anywhere in that."

"I wasn't asking." Tamsin swiftly countered.

"Well-"

"I offer myself as hand." The Wolf's words snapped Tamsin out of her reverie.

Turning around sharply as the words uttered from her partner's mouth echoed in her head, she marched towards him and stepped right up in his personal space. She fought the urge to push him, to curse at him and yell at his stupidity. Unlike the Succubus, Tamsin knew what this meant, and so did Dyson.

They both stared at each other intensely, a silent exchange between flared nostrils, clenched jaws and unwavering eye contact. How could she blame him when she would have done the same for Lauren? _I hope she's worth half as much as you trust her._

Sighing, The Detective turned towards the confused brunette, her voice low and dangerous: "If you come back alone, I suggest you run your cute little ass as far from here as you can, 'cause you wouldn't want me to find you." Everything after that was a blur, Tamsin almost hadn't noticed Lauren standing beside her and resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Stella and Trick vaguely explained the situation to the oblivious Succubus, leaving out the cold harsh truth. And once again, the life of someone she loved was in the hands of a woman she trusted even less. The thought of taking the Wolf's placed crossed her mind, if only for a moment. Even though she was dying, the Valkyrie wasn't prepared to leave Lauren's side. Not now; not after she's just gotten her back.

"We've wasted enough time." The Blood King led his granddaughter and Dyson towards a bowl filled with water, idly sitting on the floor.

After Bo deposited the flower in the water's surface, Tamsin's emerald eyes caught soft blue ones for a moment before the portal engulfed them both, fading away as quickly as it had appeared.

Lauren stood in the middle of the room, her forehead creased as she watched Tamsin angrily making her way to the bar. Why was Dyson accompanying Bo affecting her so deeply? Was it much more dangerous than they had made it out to be? Were they keeping something from her again? _They always are_.

As a human she couldn't comprehend all of the Fae's ageless rituals, but Lauren wished they would just be frank about some of the technicalities to help her understand. The Doctor could take being alienated from Dyson, it was expected from Trick, but it hurt the most when Tamsin did it.

Before she could question her, a loud noise pulled her out from her thoughts. Spinning around on her heels, she stared in chock at the red portal, open and crackling with energy just a few feet away from her. Lauren heard Tamsin shout her name and a faint ripping noise before everything went black.

The wide-eyed and panting Valkyrie stood where the Doctor had just been positioned a few moments earlier. Her hand outstretched in the hair, her fingers were closed around a piece of Lauren's shirt that had ripped in her hand as Tamsin had attempted to grab her.

"Oh dear." Stella breathed, sending a sideways worried glance at the bartender.

"Did the Doc just get eaten by a big, red, flash of light?" Mouth and eyes wide open, Kenzi watched the blonde - whom was moments away from channeling Satan. If the non literal lava forming at her feet wasn't a good enough indicator, the fire in her eyes would surely burn a hole through your skull with one simple look.

"FUCK!" Growling, Tamsin slammed her first against one of the wooden beams supporting the roof of the establishment. Fighting the urge to blame herself for not being quick enough, she turned to Trick. If she would have been a fire breathing dragon, her shout would have set the whole city on fire: "YOU'RE GOING TO GET ME IN THERE RIGHT-FUCKING-NOW!"

"I'll get the incantation." Gulping, the man quickly made his way into his lair.

* * *

Lauren surveyed her new surroundings, the dizziness quickly fading away. The room was cast in an ominous gloom and the wooden structure looked oddly familiar. _The Dal?_ The Doctor questioned as she glimpsed at the ruined and broken down walls surrounding her. _Was I knocked unconscious…what happened?_

"Human!" A voice boomed, alerting the Doctor.

Jumping slightly, she pressed her hand against her chest. Her fearful chocolate brown eyes darted all over the room in hopes to catch whom the voice belonged to. "Who-" Gulping audibly, Lauren took a few stepped backwards before she continued her inquiries: "Who are you? Where am I?"

A sinister laugh filled the room and suddenly stopped, casting the room in eerie silence. A figure abruptly appeared in front of the blonde. Slender yet tall, the man's attire could be described as a Tim Burton movie. A top hat sat on his head, disheveled and torn like the rest of his black clothes. Lifting his head, a sickening smile appeared on his chapped and cracked lips.

"People come and go, yet my name remains the same: The Undertaker. Welcome to the Zenith, child." Laughter once again filled the space between them, reverberating inside the woman and filling her with sheer panic.

* * *

"Is your decision final? Once you're in, there's no turning back."

"I've never been so sure of something in life, Barkeep." Discarding her blazer, Tamsin rolled the sleeve of her button up shirt all the way to her elbow. She drew the sharp edge of the blade across her palm, applying enough pressure to price her tender flesh. Hissing in a breath, she gritted her teeth against each other as the crimson liquid wet the blade and her hand alike.

"Now." Trick commanded forcefully, watching as the blonde kneeled down in front of the bowl of water. Closing her fist tightly, she let her blood color the water before dipping her hand in. The bartender's voice was even as he began chanting the incantation:

"Fényesen asztrális éjszaka," The water started to boil around the Valkyrie's hand. "Mutasd meg a hajnalán a felemelkedett síkra," From a transparent color to a deep red, the liquid in the bowl glowed brightly. It began to shake from the force at which the water moved and eventually shattered into tiny pieces.

Tamsin's lifted her head, pain and torture written all over her face as she glanced at Trick, questions in her eyes. She tried to speak, yet only lamentations were able to escape her parted lips. The water remained whole, even without its container, forming a perfect sphere around the blonde's hand.

"Emelje meg a megrajzolt energia!"* The red, glowing sphere separated itself from Tamsin's injured hand, levitating above them before exploding into a bright light and leaving behind the same portal that had engulfed Lauren.

Pulling out the piece of cloth from the Doctor's shirt, her shaky fingers tied the material around her bleeding hand. Without a second thought, she stood up, took a step back and leaped forward. Bringing both of her arms in front of her face, she shielded her eyes from the harsh light, which transported her to another realm.

Blinking, Tamsin now found herself in the dystopia version of the familiar Fae bar. "Lauren!" Running to the her side, she wrapped her hands around Lauren's arms, inspecting her for any sign of injury.

"Tamsin?" The name spoken was the sound of relief, yet the source of more confusion.

"My, my, another one? Well if it isn't my lucky day..."

"Oh shut the fuck up, asswipe." The Valkyrie spat harshly, to which the Undertaker replied with a maniacal chuckle.

"Tamsin, what is going on?"

"A shit-storm of fuck, that's what."

* * *

***Skal: **_In the Icelandic culture, a toast is a ritual in which a drink is taken as an expression of honor or goodwill_

****Donizu: **_Russian toast meaning "to the bottom."_

**Translation of Trick's incantation: **_"Glowing astral night,_

_Show me the dawning to the ascended plane _

_Lift me to its drawing energy."_


	10. Juiced

**A/N: This chapter is extra special, like hot melted chocolate on top of vanilla ice cream special. Why? Because I decided to feature my good friend (****leonard-cohen-the-second**** on the Tumblr and EchoGalen here on )'s work in here (look for the stars *). 1) she's amazing, 2) check out her stories ;) Also I must apologize for the delay, but I went on a camping trip with friends for a week and then I had to drive home and long story short I was shit tired and I don't think my head was screwed on right. I had the intention of making this chapter extremely long but I realized jam packing it with so much stuff wouldn't be the best idea, not to mention I felt bad for not updating in so long, so I cut it in half. **

* * *

"Why pick a human?" Tamsin immediately moved herself in front of Lauren as she saw the Undertaker taking a step closer towards her.

"It's been centuries since I've tasted-" Licking his lips, the man craned his head to gaze over the protective body standing in front of the smaller blonde. A sickening smirk appeared on his face. "-Delicious human flesh."

Flaring her nostrils, she snarled: "Don't hold your breath fucker, this one's not on the menu."

"Threatened by a weak and dying Valkyrie, should I be frightened?" As the question escaped his lips, he moved his head sideways to taunt the woman further. Tamsin followed him with her eyes and attempted to not let his taunts reel her in, but when did she ever listen to herself?

Curling back her arm, she made a fist and swung it at the frail looking man. It passed right through him, his body evaporating into a stream of thick, pungent black smoke, and Tamsin corrected herself accordingly as to not fall. "Shit for brains, damn that…"

The Doctor looked spooked, but it wasn't the Undertaker's childish voodoo tricks that seeled the deal. Turning Tamsin towards her, her brow creased as she gazed into green eyes and she asked, "Weak and _dying_?" Lauren couldn't be bothered with where the man went; she could only rejoice that the foul stink had also left with him.

_How long did you think you'd be able to keep this from her?_ Her conscience made a point of twisting the sharp blade into the wound, but this didn't stop her from dodging the question. "It's not important right now, Doc. We're about to be sucked into a whirlwind of _shit_. I just need you to _trust_ me."

Tamsin was right; they had much more pressing matters to attend to, wherever they were. "At least tell me why we're here…wherever _here_ is."

"The Zenith is like the Dawning's unwanted child. The Undertaker only opens it when he's hungry."

"He feeds on human flesh?"

"The cannibalism is just a fucked hobby. Some people like to dip their french fries in vanilla ice cream…"

"-While others enjoy the taste of flesh. Yummy." Memories her journey in the Congo flashed in her mind, and she was eager to suppress them. Cannibalism was quite common in the most secluded and remote areas of that continent. This part of her died when Lauren Lewis was born, and she intended to keep it that way.

Tamsin saw the distant look Lauren was giving her, but she didn't question her. Instead, she channeled Trick's Fae-encyclopedia and continued her explanation: "Undertakers feed off of fear and death."

"Mm, like an Ixtab?"

"If they were injected with steroids, yeah."

"It doesn't make any sense. What are _we_ doing here?"

"We'll need to get past a series of challenges."

"Trials? What kind?"

The Detective promptly dismissed Lauren's question, waving her hand about. "Forget that. Whether we succeed or not means _jack_ shit. As long as Bo's in there, we're _stuck_ here."

Involuntary gulping, the wrinkles adorning Lauren's forehead could make any vampire jealous. "Our only way out is Bo surviving through her Dawning." Voice just above a whisper, her worried brown eyes darted over the Scandinavian's face.

Sensing that the reality of their predicament sucker punched the lively out of Lauren, the Valkyrie decided to provide them with some comedic relief as she used a well refined English accent: "Fret not, m'lady. Nothing shall harm you as long as I'm by your side."

"I would have never pegged you as the _poetic_ type."

Graciously raising a brow, the Detective's face grew serious, yet simultaneously not so serious. Puffed chest, shoulders rolled back, she took a step towards the smaller woman. "Doth I continuously deceive you so, missus?"

Although Lauren greatly appreciated the accurate depiction of Shakespearean speak, a set of words relentlessly churned her insides. "Tamsin," Urging the taller blonde to remain serious, she lay her hand down on Tamsin's outstretched arm. "What did he mean by weak and dying?"

Before Tamsin could answer, not that she was going to, one of the walls collapsed, startling the pair. One of whom thanked the high heavens, welcoming the distraction with open arms while the other cursed its timing and everyone's inability to answer her questions. Behind the now non-existent wall panel were three green doors.

"That's our cue. Come on, hotpants." Her hand instantly slipped into Lauren's as she led them over the mountain of wrecked wood and into the newly exposed room.

It didn't take Martha Stewart's expert advice to observe the drastic change in scenery. The décor seemed like it had been directly pulled out of one of the Titanic's luxury suites: bright greens accentuated with crown moldings so white it could make Mr. Clean's teeth look yellow.

The beauty of it all distracted the Doctor from viciously glaring at the back of Tamsin's head. She untangled her fingers from the hand clasped in her own, reluctantly stepping towards one of the doors. Turning her shoulders, she held Tamsin's stare with a tight smile.

_Cheap thrills for the Undertaker. The Fae sure have a fucked up sense of humor._ The Detective came to stand beside Lauren, surveying the doors with a skeptical eye. Resting both of her hands on her hips, she shot her a side glance. "Pick one."

With a cringe, the Doctor curled her hand around a golden handle belonging to the door farthest to the right. Yanking it open, a giant pair of green feral eyes were staring back at both women. Eyes which belonged to an even larger flying beast usually referred to as a: "Einstein all mighty!" (Well, that's not the correct term, per say).

Rushing forward, arms extended in front of her, Tamsin slammed the door shut before both of them get featured on Colonel Sander's menu. "_O-kay_…maybe not _that _one."

"W-was that really a-a," Swallowing hard, Lauren took a deep breath: "Dragon?"

"Might be real, might be fake."

"Oddly, I don't think I want to find out."

"Agreed." The Valkyrie took slow and deliberate steps towards the middle door. Taking hold of the knob, she closed her eyes, moving two of her fingers to her chest, forehead and both of her shoulders, tracing the shape of a cross. The mock Catholic symbol, as Tamsin was far from the religion, only seemed to calm Lauren down as she watched her take another deep breath.

Opening the door in a swift motion, Tamsin brought her fist up next to her head to make herself look intimidating to anything that would appear behind the door. Though, complete darkness was a complex thing to actually frighten.

Deflating her shoulders, she looked behind her nodding her head at the Doctor, "All clear." Taking a blind step inside the darkness of the room, she found that her boot didn't actually come into contact with the ground. There was _no_ ground. Before she could react, she was free falling; perhaps into sharp spikes or a pit of hungry and venomous snakes. Either way, those both sounded extremely painful.

The sand-clad ground somewhat softened the blow to her ribs as she fell down, the momentum causing her to roll a few times before coming to stop. "Fucking hell…" A groan of pain echoed, bouncing off of the rocky walls as she held her tender side.

Face contorted in pain, the blonde pushed herself onto her knees and let her legs do the rest of the work. Making a face she stuck out her tongue out, she spat out sand that had sneaked its way into the depths of her mouth.

Lauren kneeled down at the opening of the door, both of her hands held the edge of the door as she peered down the seemingly endless blackness. "Dear Lord, Tamsin! Are you alright?"

"Peachy. My ribs broke my fall," The Detective had the pleasure of replying as she dusted herself off, spitting out more sand which was irritatingly crunching between her teeth.

"I'll-I'll find something to get you out of there. Are you injured?"

"I'm good, but it's no use, Doc. Ya better just drop down."

"You can't be serious, Tamsin. It has to be a twenty foot drop…possibly more."

"Come on, I've got ya." Tamsin coaxed, yet again. It would be way too dangerous to leave Lauren roaming these parts by herself, or worse, let her go through the last door.

Lauren recited her will underneath her breath, closed her eyes and stepped into the emptiness, completely trusting what she couldn't see. Not a few seconds later, she fell into the warmth of Tamsin's waiting arms.

The glow from the torches hanging on the wall illuminated a slight portion of her distinct Scandinavian features. She never looked so breathtakingly beautiful, though the dark circles underneath her eyes told a different story. Why did the Doctor never notice them before? Tamsin looked tired, exhausted even. Was she really dying?

_Don't say it, don't say it, don't-_ "Nice of you to _drop_ in." _Great, you said it. Such a comedian you are.  
_

Lauren was let down on her feet gently, though she was too worried about the heavy breathing and grunting noises getting closer and closer to properly thank the taller woman. "Tamsin. 12 o'clock, _big _problem."

*****The valkyrie immediately whirled around, looking towards what Lauren was pointing to frantically. She briefly realized the soft sand they were standing on was resonating with each giant footstep the large underfae made towards them. Tamsin wasn't sure what was more frightening, the fact that his muscles had muscles or the long and sharp gigantic sword in his hand.

"Stay behind me."

"But Tamsin-"

"Stay behind me!" Her determined eyes never left the gargantuan beast as she used her hand to push the petite woman behind her.

The underfae, for his massive size, moved pretty fast as one minute he was far enough away to make out little detail, and the next he was swinging his sword to connect with Tamsin's neck. The valkyrie quickly pushed Lauren down hard into the sand and bent backwards. The sword nicked her throat only slightly, and she put her hand to the fresh wound as she bent her knees and brushed the sand with delicate fingers. Looking up towards the underfae, Tamsin jumped to the right as the big man swung the sword downward, and connected to packed sand.

Out of breath, Tamsin looked behind her and saw Lauren had rolled a ways away and the sword had no harm on her. The underfae opened its mouth and out came a long, slitted tongue, and it flicked around the air.

"A face that'd make a mom proud," Tamsin said, and tried to stand as the massive giant got his sword unstuck from the sand. _Shit, shit, shit,_ Tamsin thought as she tried to scamper backwards on her back. Her arms and legs failed her, and she watched horrified as the underfae raised his sword above his head.

His mouth contorted into a dark grin and he laughed gleefully as he swung it downward, presumably right into Tamsin's stomach.

_I can't…_the valkyrie thought, as she realized her life was coming to an end, closing her eyes and accepting it, she was caught off guard at a piercing scream filled her.

"Tamsin, no!" Lauren. It was Lauren. Her scream pushed Tamsin over the edge and she opened her eyes again, ready to live. If only for the human doctor.

"You don't want do that," She said lowly, making direct eye contact with the massive giant. The underfae's sword stopped only a breath hair away from Tamsin's stomach, and if she breathed any harder, the blade would pierce her. "You _don't_ want to do that," She repeated.

The underfae growled and shook his head, only to have his eyes connect with Tamsin's again. His tongue shot out of his mouth again and his sword smashed hard into the sand.

"You don't want to harm us." Tamsin slowly got to her feet and walked closer to the gargantuan, her eyes turning dark, her face turning to that of a skeleton. "You want to kill yourself."

The giant looked down at his fallen sword and his body spasmed as he bent down slowly, obviously as if he was fighting his own actions, and picked up the massive sword.

"That's right, you're gonna take that sword, and push it into your belly." Tamsin watched, barely caring, as the giant underfae took hold of the handle with both of his hands, and pushed it slowly into his own stomach. His face contorted into pain but his eyes never left Tamsin's as his blood flowed out of his body, hitting the sand in grotesque puddles, staining it dark with blood. Soon, rather than later, his eyes went dull and colorless as the light left them, and his body crashed into the sand. Spurts of sand mixed with blood hit Tamsin's cheeks as she looked down, completely uncaring at the underfae's death.

She backed up suddenly as the sand began to groan. How could sand groan she had no idea, but it did as it began to quake underneath the recently dead.

"Lauren," Tamsin shouted, outstretching her hands to the human doctor. The woman immediately complied and ran into Tamsin's arms, basking in her warmth. The women watched as the body of the underfae, his sword, and his blood were sucked down into the sand pit. It swallowed him greedily and soon, the two women were the only ones left in the never ending field of sand.

"That wasn't so hard was-" Tamsin cut herself, and coughed violently, as she looked towards Lauren. "Shit, I guess I should have…" The valkyrie's legs weakened underneath her and she felt herself falling. That was, however, until Lauren caught her quickly.

"Tamsin, Tamsin what's wrong?" Lauren gently allowed the blonde to lean on her as she bent her legs, holding Tamsin's head on her lap.

"It's nothing, Doc, I'll be fine in just-"

"Stop lying to me, Tamsin!" Lauren's voice cut through any decision Tamsin had made to keep her out of the loop and her green eyes lowered in defeat. "A-are you really dying?"

"Yeah," Tamsin whispered, "I'm dying." The valkyrie hated herself as she heard the human gasp slightly.

"Tell me, please. What…"

"It's the life of a valkyrie, Lauren. We live, we serve, and then we die. Then, after we've died, we'll be resurrected- almost like our body creates a fresh skin- and we'll rise again to live out our servitude."

"Servitude to whom?"

"It doesn't matter who the person we serve is at the time, it just matters that we serve them. My life cycle- that's what we call them- is coming to an end. I should have expired years ago," Tamsin sounded a heartless laugh, "I'm just too stubborn. Now, it's affecting my ability to save you." She reached her hand up and touched Lauren's cheek slightly. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," Lauren said immediately. Shaky fingers curled around the Detective's hand, keeping it pressed against her own cheek.

Tamsin smiled and said, "In my pocket, there's something a druid gave me. It's to pump me up to eleven again. I need you to take it and inject in into my bloodstream."

The human quickly dug into Tamsin's back pocket and found the small silver shaft. "Will this hurt you?"

"No, it'll just help me get back to what I was."

"Will you be… different?"

Tamsin's thumb caressed Lauren's cheek. Looking into her eyes she said, "No. I promise."

Lauren gulped unnecessarily and unhooked the lid from the shaft. The needle looked menacing enough for Lauren not to care about lifting Tamsin's jacket, and she pushed the large needle into Tamsin's shoulder. The valkyrie's body jolted upward as she was injected, a rowdy and borderline maniacal laughter escaped her mouth.

After injecting, what she thought anyway, all of the substance into Tamsin's arm, Lauren quickly pulled the needle out and looked down at the blonde.

The valkyrie smiled widely as she got from her high. "Damn, he was jokin' around when he said this was his 'special blend'." Tamsin laughed as she looked up toward Lauren, getting to her knees. "Thanks, doc. I needed that." The raw energy flowing freely into her blood lit up every single muscle in her body like the fourth of July in Texas. She felt stronger, faster and most importantly, younger.

Lauren nodded slowly, wondering if the valkyrie's words to her before were a lie and she was indeed changed. "What do we do now?" She asked, looking around the desert of sand.

"Beats me, I say we just keep walking and see where it takes us." Tamsin smiled brightly, as if they weren't just in real danger, and grabbed Lauren's hand as she pushed off the ground. Without a word from her partner, Tamsin began to drag them across the field of sand.*****

The Detective felt a slight resistance, and as she looked behind her she observed that Lauren had stopped dead in her tracks. "As much as I love chocolate, this ain't the best time to take Kit-Kat break, Doc."

"Tamsin," Taking a breath, brown eyes examined the endless field of sand vanish and fill with an eerie darkness. "We seem to have a slight problem."

"Great. That's just fucking great," Sighing, the Scandinavian woman let both of her hands rest on her hip as she looked around. "We can't backtrack, and unless you have a jet pack in your back pocket, there's no way in hell we can make it across. However far 'across' is." Angrily kicking the sand around with her previously polished black shoes, Tamsin was far too busy imagining all the ways she would kill the Succubus if she didn't pass her Dawning to notice the Doctor was actually using her time wisely.

Lauren had slid closer to the walls and ran her hands over the rough and rugged surface. There was something irregular about it, a section seemed purposely raised to catch someone's prying eyes. Applying just enough pressure, the raised piece sunk into itself and a distinctive mechanic click was heard.

The ground began trembling and large pieces of rocks, one by one, suddenly jut out from where the edge of the ground met emptiness, creating a bridge. Victorious half smile on her face, Lauren turned towards Tamsin and said: "When in doubt, look for secret switches. Thank you Temple of Doom." Rolling her eyes upward, she let out a nervous laugh at the look the Detective was giving her. She had never quite met a lover, except from Bo, whom was actually fond of her nerdness.

"Nice work, Nerd Jones." Tamsin wasn't sure where that bridge would take them, but it's there's only way to advance to the next trial. You don't want to know what happens to the individuals who refuse to continue. Little hint: The Undertaker will make spending an eternity in hell seems like paradise.

The pair quickly made their way across, Tamsin leading the duo. She stepped off the bridge and onto the solid ground when a sudden earthquake-like tremor shook the entire area. Green eyes landed on the Doctor, whom was still on the bridge, fighting to keep her balance. Loud rumbling noises caught both of their attention and has they looked back, they wish to fuck they hadn't. The bridge started collapsing on itself and before they knew it, the piece Lauren was on vanished like the others.

Both feet on the edge, Tamsin extended her arm and caught the woman's slender wrist between her fingers. The extra weight brought her down flat on her stomach harshly and caused her to slide forward. Quickly, her hand gripped the edge and right now, it was the only thing keeping her from tumbling over.

"Fuck, hold on!" Gritting her teeth together, Tamsin used every ounce of her strength to scoot her knees forward and pull herself back onto them. The muscles in her shoulder strained and screamed at her to stop, sending big red warning flags that they were on the brink of snapping from the pressure.

Using the extra leverage from her knees she continued to lean back slowly and pull the woman up until she was able to jump onto her feet in a crouching position. Gripping Lauren's bicep with her other hand, one last push was enough to lift the distressed Doctor up and over the edge, ungracefully causing them to topple over on the ground, which they were both extremely grateful for at the moment.

The Detective let her head fall back on the ground, attempting to forget about how close she was to dropping her. They both stared at the destroyed path, now cast in darkness, and took a well deserved moment to catch their breath and let their body come down from the adrenaline high.

As the pair moved to a sitting position, Lauren turned to stare at the wide-eyed Valkyrie and she said, between labored breaths: "Nice catch." This not only surprised them both, but earned her relieved laughter from Tamsin.

Two things crossed the Detective's mind: One, she will always let Lauren go in front from now on and two, holy fuck on a stick was she eternally indebted to Massimo for his pick-me-up potion. Without it, Tamsin was sure her arm would have fallen off like a rotten piece of wood.


	11. Lifted

**A/N: If you've stuck with me this long 1) you're a good sport, 2) you're a bunch of masochists 3) whatever happens, just trust me. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. And you might want to hold someone's hand (or your favorite teddy bear) to read this, just sayin'. **

* * *

The Valkyrie and the human made their way down a set of stairs and as they crossed two massive wooden doors, a giant gladiator arena greeted them on the other side. The stadium, once filled with thousands of enthusiastic Romans, was suddenly cast and surrounded by darkness. The stands were emptier than a Toronto Maple Leafs' game after the Boston Bruins wiped them out of this year's playoffs, yet the rowdy cheers remained.

Up on the throne, where the king's buttock was usually encased, sat the Undertaker; sadistic smirk still in place. He tipped his top hat upwards with a bony finger at the pair's arrival, springing up to his feet to greet them.

"Here they are!" The creep bent his crooked back forward and set an old, worn boot on the edge of the high wall coming to an end just inches above most people's ankles. "Give a _warm_ welcome to the two gorgeous gladiators for this evening's _entertainmen_t!" He opened his scrawny arms, as if ready to receive a hug. The nonexistent mass cheered, whistled and applauded louder and louder with each rotten word spoken from his mouth.

"Someone has a superiority complex." The Doctor remarked with a slight venous edge to her voice, although remaining wary about their current predicament.

Scrunching up her nose, Tamsin turned towards the smaller blonde. "And a love for Russell Crow flicks."

"I have to admit…not the best possible combination."

Grinning wider, if it was humanly –or in this case, inhumanly possible - the Undertaker waved an arm around. "Say hello to my _little _friend, and your first challenger!"

"-And he just keeps ruining great movies. Fucker." The Valkyrie spat, guarded eyes surveying the gigantic gate slowly opening.

Griping the taller woman's shoulder, Lauren pointed at the three gladiators emerging from said gate, sporting very little armor, though the trio held sharp weapons. Two of them had Gladius swords, while the one, which seemed like the leader (and considerably larger than the two others), had a spear as well as a round shield. "I think we have _bigger_ problems to deal with than pop-culture massacres."

Rolling her green eyes, she stared directly at the Undertaker and opened her arms wide as she shouted over the noisy audience: "Four hundred pound beefcakes in diapers, _really_? That's the _best_ you can do?"

"Considering your _condition_ Valkyrie, they might be more than your old body can _handle_."

Tamsin simply snarled in response, as she readied herself for battle.

"What's the plan? You do have a plan, right?"

"Knock the big one out first."

"Well, they all seem considerably big to me."

Tamsin corrected herself: "The _bigger_ one," Briefly glancing at the fidgeting Doctor behind her, the Scandinavian cracked her neck, left then right. "Don't worry Doc, I've got this."

"Good, because I'm not so good with the violence and the punching…thing." The petite blonde trailed off, brown orbs growing wide with fear as the man wielding the spear let out a vicious battle cry before charging towards them.

"Enjoy the show, you're about to witness what a Valkyrie can really do." Confident smirk firmly in place, Tamsin bent her knees slightly as she waited for the charging beefcake to get in close enough for her to take him down.

The gladiator stopped, took a leap forward and shouted as she thrust his spear forward. I'm sure he would have done a wonderful job at slicing a piece of Tamsin, if she hasn't side-stepped, causing his blade to cut through the air uselessly.

"Didn't your mom ever teach ya," Fingers curled around the pole, gripping it tightly, she gave it a hard tug forward. Letting go of the weapon, she stepped to the stumbling man's left side and stuck out her arm straight out.

An Adam's apple came met a strong forearm in a sudden and hard impact, causing the man to lose his breath – and his helmet - and fall on the ground, unconscious. "Don't point sharp objects at strangers, _bitch_." The helmet rolled in the sand, coming to rest right against Tamsin's shoe.

"Tamsin! Behind you!" Lauren shouted her warning, hoping the crowd wouldn't drown her out. There was nothing she could do to help her lover but be the eyes at the back of her head.

Quickly whirling around, the Valkyrie slid the toe of her dress shoe underneath the protective headpiece and flung it in the air in a swift motion. Left foot hanging back, she expertly transferred her weight onto her right side; left arm moved down while her right simultaneously moved upwards as she propelled the helmet forward with a perfectly aimed kick. Smirking, Tamsin shouted: "Heads up!"

The semi-heavy piece of metal cut through the air and smashed itself against the beefcake, whom was attempting a rogue sneak attack on the blonde. It bounced off of his face, breaking his nose in the process, before it finished its journey on the ground; sinking in the sand, bloodied and dusty.

Arching his strong back, the gladiator flexed every muscle in his body as he growled angrily. Crimson liquid flowed from his nostrils to his upper lip and dripped over his chin. He launched himself at Tamsin, viciously cutting the air around her, yet never landing a single blow.

"Swing and a miss!" Her taunts never ceased as she hastily dodged the Gladius' sharp edge. And on his third missed swing, Tamsin took the opportunity to add salt to the open wound: "Three strikes and-" Crouching down to avoid the piercing tip of the blade from taking off her head, she took out the gladiator's legs out from underneath him.

Forearm effectively shielded her eyes from the onslaught of sand that lifted up from the ground as the man's massive body fell down. Her green eyes located the fallen, and still unconscious, leader's spear. Stepping on the end of it, the weapon sprang up and a ready hand caught it in mid air. With a violent shout, Tamsin impaled the blade in the gladiator's stomach, eyes closed as wet and warm tangy liquid painted her face.

Standing up straight, Tamsin mimicked baseball umpires, wildly moving her arms about. "Yoooooou're out!" Stretching out the vowel as a lively chuckle escaped her lips; the invisible audience's cheers mutated into indignant shooing.

Her victory, although an honorable one, was short lived as she heard a familiar voice calling her name in panic. As she focused on the two figures standing ways behind her, her fears were validated. One of the gladiators was holding the Doctor, his blade raised to her throat.

Letting the spear fall, her usual emerald eyes were engulfed in darkness. "STOP!" She quickly ran towards them, arm out as shouted the command. The man stilled all his movements at once, and she continued: "My voice is the only thing you will obey from now on. Drop your sword," The short blade fell by his feet. "Let the woman go." His grip on the back of Lauren's air loosened completely and he let both of his arms fall to his side, aimless and useless.

Pressing her hand against her chest, the petite blonde stumbled back until she hit the ground. All that her wide eyes could focus on was Tamsin's changing face. The familiar features she came to know were lost under the now skeletal form. _What in the world…? _

A deep and hoarse unsettling tone took over, almost completely drowning out Tamsin's voice. "FACE ME! FACE YOUR MASTER!" The beefcake, now but a puppet at the mercy of the Valkyrie's finger tips, did exactly as ordered. "Get on your knees." As his knees sank into the sand covering the ground of the arena, Tamsin marched towards him, her gaze never leaving his as she angrily gripped his throat.

The booming voice instilled fear and overwhelming doubts in his mind, causing his whole body to tremble. Jaw clenched tightly, the distress in his eyes was clearly visible, yet he made no movement to untangle himself from the fingers crushing his throat.

Tamsin's face continued to sink into itself, the transformation spreading to her neck and hands. She opened her skeletal jaw, wide, to the point where it would have unhinged itself if she had been anyone else. A dark, foggy smoke escaped the depths of her open mouth, infiltrating itself in the brute's slightly parted lips and nostrils.

The darkness traveled through his veins, branching out like rapidly growing trees. It lathered his whole body, his face and his eyes. He grew stiff and cold under Tamsin's hand as his breathing stopped completely.

An unworldly screech emitted itself from the Valkyrie's mouth as she flexed every muscle in her arm, clenching the hand around the man's throat until she could close her fist. He broke into a million pieces like fragile porcelain, dissipating into a cloud of smoke. The smoke which was immediately absorbed by the blonde's dark aura.

Her frosty Scandinavian cheeks were back to their original color, her eyes gleamed a darker shade of green than they have ever been. Feeling her breath leave her, as if she was the one getting choked out, she fell to her knees, both of her hands around her throat as a violent cough took over. Her own blood dripped from her nose, mixing with the fallen warrior's blood that already stained her face.

A strong hand gripped her bicep, pulling her up to her feet. Though, she knew, the hand was far too large to be Laurens'. She felt her eyelids becoming increasingly heavy; the Druid's potion had succeeded into boosting up her abilities, yet her old body couldn't handle such raw power. _Come on, don't faint, not now. I need to make sure Lauren's safe. I can'… I won't. _

The Detective angrily shook the dizziness out of her head, with perfect timing nonetheless, seeing none other than Lauren holding the previously unconscious leader's shield and shouting something that sounded like 'duck'. _A duck…what? _The piece of armor had been thrown her way like a Frisbee, a very dangerous one hundred pound Frisbee with sharp blades all around. _OH SHIT, DUCK!_

Digging her elbow in the gladiator's side, Tamsin threw herself on the ground, and out of harm's way, covering her head with both of her hands as the shield zoomed over her stretched out body. Lifting herself up on her elbows, she looked behind her to see both the leader's head, and his shield, rolling on the ground before his body finally slumped forward, lifeless and spurting a gruesome amount of blood.

Both bodies were sucked into the ground, like the earlier brute had been, leaving behind new sand; void of the bloodshed it was previously tainted with. Lauren for her part was still immobile, both unable and unwilling to move. This was the first time she had taken a life, the first time her body was used to brutally decapitate another person's body. _But he wasn't a person, he wasn't even human and he almost killed Tamsin…I-I saved her._ The Valkyrie still had her head, and that's all that mattered to Lauren.

Before she could say anything to the stunned, yet impressed Detective, The Undertaker silenced the crowd to make his grizzly and irritatingly high pitched voice heard: "Bad, bad Valkyrie," His cheery tone quickly grew darker. "Using dirty tricks in my own realm will result in severe punishment!"

The audience cheered once more and as he silenced them, a grin spread across his face. "For you, I'll make death excruciatingly long and painful." With a snap of his bony fingers, the ground started shaking beneath both women's feet. Metal bars started spurt out from the sand, forming two separated cages around the pair.

Something else was simmering in Tamsin's place of confinement: a large pair of arms erupted from the sand, and another one and another one. As the head and torso of the beast protruded from the ground, she realized the three sets of arms belonged to the same creature. Two, massively large horns sat on top of his bull-like face. His lower limbs resembled a horses back legs, curved and compacted with power.

No combination of swear words could ever describe the distress she was feeling in this exact moment. "Take a baseball bat, stick it with sharp nails and beat me with it." The crude imagery did nothing to calm her down or stir up any sort of confidence within her.

The Valkyrie had seen this Underfae before and she wished she could forget the bloodshed it had brought to an entire army during the Trojan Wars. Virtually un-killable, the high elders were only able to neutralize it and trap it in a spell powered, indestructible cell for eternity. The humongous beast smashed two of his six fists against its chest, letting out a growl so loud it made the whole arena tremble.

The Undertaker's cheeky laughter echoed around the seemingly empty stadium as his gaze landed on a distressed Doctor. "You can do nothing but watch as my Minotaur tortures and tears your lover limb from limb. Sit back and relax human, as you will soon be his victory meal." Another maniacal laughter rose from within his throat, raising a whirlwind of anger and hate inside of her.

"Just take me, let her go and take me! That's what you want isn't it? Just take me and let Tamsin go!" Lauren desperately pleaded and repeated, clutching to the metallic bars holding her hostage. She couldn't say that she wasn't use to it by now. One way or another, the Fae will always perceive her as a stray animal, needing to be tamed and punished when necessary.

"Offering yourself for your lover? Quite noble, yet you know nothing of what I want, human. I _wish_ to see you both die. With, of course, the benefit of being entertained by your worthless efforts to survive." Sitting back down on his red, velvet throne, the man rested both of his elbows on the arms of the chair, intertwining his hands together. "Enough talking. Let the battle commence!"

"Lauren," Tamsin turned away from the beast, looking at the infuriated blonde Doctor, whom was currently attempting to dig a hole in the sand. Her efforts, however, were to no avail, as the hole immediately filled itself up. "Lauren look at me!"

The human finally lifted her head, whipping away her tears with the back of her hand as her shimmering brown eyes looked into Tamsin's emerald ones.

"This isn't real. None of this is real. Bo's gonna get out soon and we'll be free, I pro-ARGH!" Before she could finish her sentence, the Minotaur smashed his fist into her side, cracking her ribs on impact. She was certain he hadn't even used all of his strength, or her insides would have been pulverized; Valkyrie themed slush swirling around in her stomach.

"Do not make promises you can't keep, Valkyrie." The Undertaker took pleasure in taunting the woman, relishing each and every pained breath she took.

The gigantic beast's large fingers curled around her slender arm, his other hand gripping the back of her head as she simultaneously smashed her skull against the metal bars and snapped both her humerus and radius bone. Her screams of agony only fueled the cruelty of his actions as he effortless lifted the woman up above his head and threw her body against the metal bars.

Tamsin fell on the ground, like a rag doll that had been viciously played with by an energetic bunch of children; clothes ripped and disheveled, stained with blood, though it was almost impossible to see on the dark fabric.

Lauren ripped her crying eyes away from the scene, unable to watch Tamsin getting tortured in such a inhumane way. She wished she couldn't hear the woman's pain, she wished she could do something to help, but all she felt was hopelessness.

"Oh no you don't." The Undertaker raised a finger, taking control of Lauren's body as she turned her head towards the one-sided battle. "You will watch every second of her suffering. You will watch her die!"

As much as she tried, the petite blonde couldn't close her eyes, nor look away. A sharp, suffocating pain started around the middle of her chest and quickly engulfed her whole torso. No one could understand the pain of having their heart ripped out of their chest as Lauren did in this exact moment.

The Minotaur grabbed Tamsin's head, lifting her up off the ground as his second set of arms began tenderizing and pulverizing the woman's insides, crushing every bone and bursting every organ in the process.

Blood spurt from her mouth and she promptly spat in the beast's face. She used the only functional limb and delivered a fierce kick right underneath his jaw. His grip slipped and he dropped the battered woman on the ground.

Resting her back against the cage's wall, she used the last bit of her strength to push herself up against it with her legs. Tears trailed down her face, painfully so. Was there anything in her body that wasn't screaming in agony? Tamsin even wondered how she was still alive.

The Undertaker felt Lauren try to break from his control and he relinquished. "Fine, you wish to be closer to her? Go!"

The cage vanished and with it, the Doctor's freedom was given to her. She ran to the dying Valkyrie's side, taking her shaking hand in hers.

Taking a painful half-breath, she turned her head to look at the beautiful human. "I-I'm s-sorry, L-" Another spurt of blood rose into her throat and spilled from her mouth.

Lauren quietly shushed her between painfully chocking back her sobs. "Just hang on, Tamsin, I'll fix this. When we get back, I'll find something." She gently ran her hands into the woman's messy hair.

"No u-use D-doc, I-w was a-already dead."

"I can- I _will _find a way to reverse it."

"You can't, L-Lauren. A Valkyrie's l-life cycle c-can't be reversed. No o-one can h-help me."

"I won't let you die here." Lauren whispered as her reddened chocolate brown orbs stared into her lover's fading green ones.

A weak smile lifted the corner of her lips as she let her eyes close briefly. "You have to." The Detective breathed out, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth of the body behind her for the last time. If she could have chosen any way to go, this was perfect.

"Stay with me! Goddamnit, Tamsin, stay with me!" Lauren didn't want to lose control, she needed to stay strong, but how could she?

"Doc," Taking a deep breath, The Icelandic blonde wet her lips before she spoke: "I love you." And with one last declaration, a final breath left her.

"NO! TAMSIN!" The cage and the minotaur disappeared, leaving Tamsin's lifeless body to fall back against Lauren. Cradling the woman in her arms, she hadn't noticed that the world around them faded in the blink of an eye, and that they were both back at the Dal Riata.

What pulled her back into reality were Dyson's distressed and angry shouts as he rushed to his partner's side. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER LAUREN?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

The Doctor couldn't talk, her mind was stuck elsewhere, and she couldn't form words with her mouth as she stared disbelievingly at the scene unfolding in front of her eyes.

The wolf gently grabbed the back of Tamsin's head, tears wetting his cheeks and he pressed his forehead against hers. "No, no, no no, Tamsin, what did you do? Come back, damnit, COME BACK!"

The Valkyrie's body convulsed, her back arched and her torso lifted itself above the ground. A bright light shot out of her body and smashed a hole into the Dal's ceiling before her body slumped back down.

Dyson wrapped one arm around Lauren, bringing her closer as he shielded both women from the debris caused by the…

"What the Fae'ing shit was that?" Kenzi exclaimed, stealing the question burning everyone's lips.

Trick moved to the grieving Wolf's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "When a Valkyrie perishes, her life essence goes back to where it came from: Valhalla." _Though I wished it wasn't at my bar's expense, _The Blood King thought as he peered at the blue sky through the ceiling.

"There must be something we can do Trick, this can't be the end." Dyson's voice was uncharacteristically distressed, laced with disbelief as he held Tamsin against his chest.

"We cannot choose when a Valkyrie's life cycle expires. There's nothing we can do, Dyson. I'm sorry."

"Do something, Trick! For God's sake, you're the blood king!"

He cast his eyes down, saddened by the loss of a great warrior. Saddened bu the fact that someone with such a prestigious title of 'King' could not bring this loved one back. "Even my power has its limits."

The rest of the gang was shooed away by the barkeep, leaving Lauren and Dyson alone with the fallen Valkyrie. Lauren let herself be comforted by the Wolf's warm embrace. Something so uncharacteristic for them was the only thing keeping their seams from bursting. Their pain and suffering was shared, and they both understood this.

* * *

**I feel like I must say this: TBC**


	12. Dropped

**A/N: Hello beautiful people, I have a very special request for you today. If you could all bring all your awesome over to my friend's Copdoc story titled Serenity (it's on here) I will be eternally grateful :D seriously, go show her some love, her story's great and I collab'ed chapter 10 with her. You can all move your very sharp pitchforks from my neck now, I hope you'll all enjoy where I'm going with this. Thank you all for your continued support; you've been the best readers EVER.**

**Note: this isn't the end; there are many more chapters to come.**

* * *

Tamsin's eyes flew open as she sucked in a sharp breath. Emerald eyes - blurry and unfocused for a brief moment- stayed centered on the large person-shaped blob in front of her. Clearing up faster than mist at the first sight of sun rays, Tamsin looked around frantically and a rush of familiarity soon settled in.

The sun was beaming, yet it wasn't scorching her skin. The scenery was beautiful, almost impossibly so. The grass stood from the ground with a vibrant green. Waterfalls - attached to nothing, simply floating in the air - poured themselves into diverse ponds, rivers and lakes. It was nature as the Gods whom created it intended it to be: strikingly gorgeous (just as Odin had created the Valkyries in his image, and Tamsin was no exception to this rule).

The Detective also observed that a few men nonchalantly sat on the ground next to her and the person-shaped blob, which she had recognized as Odin, undoubtedly listening to his wise teachings. That is, until the Valkyrie crashed back into the warrior's sanctuary.

What she observed next was her appearance: she extended the pair of wings on her back like one would stretch their arms after a long and restful nap. Tamsin then noticed the white tailored suit that she was clad in. _Not too shabby for a dead woman._

Having one thing on her mind, the blonde beauty stepped forward sharply as she eyed her maker. "Lauren. Did she make it?"

"Your sacrifice wasn't fruitless, child."

Relief washed over her, and just like ocean waves crashing against rocks, an unexpected whiplash from the brash end to such a peaceful motion put a damper on her mood. On earth, she was dead; gone and soon to be forgotten. She would have to be reborn and go through more than twenty years before seeing the Doctor again, and by then, Lauren would be in her golden years.

Would she settle down with someone else, forget all about her fling with the Valkyrie? Or will she wait for her? _Who are ya kidding? Do you really think she'd wait for your stupid ass? _

"Come." Placing a large hand between both of Tamsin's shoulder blades, he led her away from the group so they could gain some privacy to discuss 'business' related matters. "Each time I lay my eyes on you, I see a reflection of them and very little of myself."

"Still talkin' in riddle I see." Tamsin, although enjoying being back home, still couldn't shake the feeling in her chest: worry. Worry about the blonde Doctor. Would she be safe? Could Dyson – whom had been tasked with keeping Lauren safe if anything happened to the Valkryie – keep her out of harm's way?

"Sadness, anger, worry; they're all taking away from the proud warrior you once were."

In a typical Tamsin-like manner, she rolled her eyes and scoffed at his words, "I got enough pride to last me centuries; what are ya trying to say old man?"

"Humans. You've grown fond of them."

The Scandinavian didn't doubt her partner's ability to watch over her lover, in fact, she was far more concerned about Lauren's hard-headedness when it came to others 'babying' her, as she often puts it. She came to a conclusion, one single resolution to her problems. What would come out of her mouth next is unethical at best: "I've served you centuries, fought by your side and never gave you any reason for you to doubt my abilities to carry on your will,"

"What is it you wish to ask me, Tamsin?"

"All I ask in return is that you grant Lauren immortality."

"It will be done, though there is a very pressing matter we must discuss."

If she could, Tamsin would run in his arms and hug him, and probably twirl him around a few times. She dubbed this customary show of emotions a bit to 'human' for Odin and opted for a curt nod and a smile as she internalized her joy. "Hit me,"

"Loki and Hades-"

"Toasty."

"Tamsin,"

"Sorry."

There was a reason Odin had jumped the gun about fulfilling Tamsin's request: "A war is on the verge of breaking out. Panic, natural disasters, war and ultimately, the end of humanity as we know it." The Valkyrie, which he had known for over three millenniums, was the only one he could truly trust with this assignment. The price of giving a mortal creature eternal life in exchange for preventing earth's demise was a small one to pay.

Raising an eyebrow, the Detective scrunched up her face as she glanced at the sun. "Why do you care?"

"I will not let that beetle-headed scullion destroy humanity and wipe out the entire Fae race." Rivality between Gods wasn't uncommon, and Odin being the noble, yet prideful one, wasn't prepared to let a fool such as Loki destroy earth.

"That's nice and all, but where do I come in? If you haven't noticed," Motioning to herself, Tamsin forced a smile. "I kinda kicked it."

"You have been away for quite a while, Valkyrie. Have you forgotten what I can do?"

Mind running wild, her face suddenly became stuck in an awkward position as if her muscles had solidified like dried concrete: her mouth was agape to form an expression which looked like she was smiling painfully. Tamsin explicitly spoke each and every word slowly and carefully: "If you suck my essence into you, I will not only hurl, but I will be forever scarred and I will need years and years of therapy, which by the way, will be coming straight out of your wallet."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she frowned at the dumbfounded expression on his face. "What? Being a Detective doesn't pay as much as you'd think."

Smiling, the powerful God was not repulsed by Tamsin's humanity, but found it very noble that such a powerful creature would camouflage herself so well within such weak and fragile creatures. "Your life cycle shall be reversed without a rebirth, your youth fully restored. You shall lead the Fae to victory, and then I shall grant your request."

"Slow your roll Richard Simmons. Do I have any say in this?" _Shit dude, this is my essence._ As much as she loved the idea or going back, time moves differently in Valhalla. Who's to say how long she has been gone on earth and what has changed. It's not guaranteed that she will be welcomed back with open arms after being literally _dead_.

"Afraid not. Time is of the _essence_."

"But, I-" The ground beneath her feet began shaking and cracking, just like tremors of a violent earthquake.

"Off you go." Odin watched as the ground opened up as Tamsin's essence was shot back down to earth. The man walked away, though his face was lathered with nothing but a stoic expression, his worry had never been greater. Not even two minutes with the woman and her humans emotions were already tainting is soul. Shaking his head, he walked away and joined the rest of the warriors.

* * *

The soles of a tan pair of boots met grass, which they have gotten acquainted with quite well over the past month. This place of resting embodied great pain for most, though for Lauren, it meant spending time with Tamsin. Even if she couldn't reply per say, the Doctor found solace in paying her respects to the dead warrior; her lover.

Lauren had cut off most of her ties with the gang when she left the Light Fae. She owed her entire salvation to Hale and Dyson, whom arranged to put her somewhere safe where the vengeful Dark Fae couldn't get to her; not even the Succubus knew of her whereabouts and Lauren intended to keep it that way.

Leaving the Fae was a brash and uncharacteristic decision which left many baffled, though most understood where her frustration and anger was coming from. They are responsible for taking the life of an innocent by-stander caught in the crossfire; Nadia. They had tortured the Valkyrie to the point of complete exhaustion, which ultimately killed her. They had made her a slave for the past seven years. Lauren finally snapped and Tamsin's death was the drop that made her glass overflow.

Though she was thankful for Dyson's continued support, the Detective being the only one she chose to see very now and then. They both shared the same pain over the loss; the cross they had to bear had two sets of hands holding it up and two strong backs to carry it on, though it didn't make the path easier to get through.

Lauren slowly approached the familiar tombstone, on it engraved the woman's first and last names –some digging from Dyson revealed her surname was of Scandinavian decent: Eriksdotter. Under the Valkyrie's name, like a shadow of who she was, was written the phrase: "hér leggur mesta kappi sem alltaf var."*

Craning her head upwards, the lenses of her aviator sunglasses bounced off the sun rays. Though, it seemed to get brighter and brighter until it was impossible to stare at it. Dipping her head down, Lauren shielded her eyes at the intense ray of light crashing down and causing a violent shudder in its wake.

As the dust settled, a very lively hand pierced through the fresh, green grass; and another. A dirtied blonde head emerged from the ground not too long after and Lauren started enumerating what mental illnesses she could possibly be suffering from: _PTSD, schizophrenia, delusional disorder…_

"A little…help…here." The Doctor's previously dead lover managed to gasp between forced breaths, as the dirt heavily compacted itself around her chest, squeezing the already limited air from her renewed lungs.

Lauren's brain raced to form a logical explanation for what was happening right in front of her eyes. Though, Tamsin's distress snapped her from her reverie as she rushed forward, gripping both of the woman's wrists tightly. Solidly planting both of her feet on the ground, Lauren's shoulders and surrounding muscles tensed as she attempted to dislodge the Valkyrie from her own dirt filled tomb.

With one last big pull, she was pulled out fully. Tamsin fell to the ground immediately, by the Doctor's feet, coughing violently as her rejuvenated essence spread throughout her entire body. Muscles flexed, veins popped out and strained against the walls of her skin as if they were trying to breach through the thin barrier.

"I always forget how painful this is." Fists on the ground, the taller woman slowly pushed herself up, with the Doctor's help. Dusting off the dirt, which completely ruined the nice suit they had put on her, was as useless as washing an open wound with gravel.

Slipping her hands away from the taut body, Lauren was still completely awestruck at the Scandinavian's presence. "Tamsin..." Was spoken with both disbelief and bewilderment.

"Hey," That's not the worst thing you can say to your lover after you've been presumed dead for God knows how long, but I'm willing to bet it's not the best either. Tamsin, however, was going to worry about proper 'Hey I'm back from the dead' etiquette later (was there Hallmark cards for those?); she had been resurrected in broad day light and they had to split before rousing the suspicion of the humans walking their dogs in the vicinity, or jogging with their tight and brightly colored clothes.

The Detective jumped over her own tomb and hid behind it, only to poke her hand out and signaling Lauren to come closer. "Call the D-man, tell him to come pick our asses up-"

The Doctor cut in: "Or, I could drive us." The frown Tamsin made, even if her face was covered in dirt blotches, was incredibly cute; the most adorable she had ever seen. Though, her current status with the Fae and the happy sunshine gang would need to be discussed at some point in time.

"Since when does the Light-" There was no time to ask when they started giving their human slaves vehicular privileges. Cutting herself off mid-sentence, Tamsin waved her hand at the petite blonde. "Never mind, lead the way, Doc."

Lauren, whom was still not convinced this was all truly happening, nonetheless complied with the Valkyrie's demands and led them to her parked car by the side of the road. Tamsin had apparently brought back her sense of humour back from the dead as she jumped and ducked behind each object that could hide her on the way, leaving a cloud of dust behind her with each swift movement.

Walking up around to the driver's side, Lauren's hand gripped the small handle. She frowned, however, as she noticed Tamsin was hiding behind a large tree, making some unrecognizable hand signals her way.

Fifteen monkey-like motions, five pointed glares and two eye rolls later, Lauren –who was on the brink of walking up to the woman and simply asking her what she wants – understood what Tamsin was trying to communicate. She opened the passenger door at the back and watched the Detective perform an army-styled barrel roll before launching herself onto the backseat of the sporty Honda.

Taking the wheel, Lauren was still running on auto-pilot, much like she had been all this month; eating because her body needed it, but not because she enjoyed the taste. Sleeping because her body needed to rest and refuel, and not because she felt energized the next morning. Wine was the only pleasure she indulged in and it helped to relieve the tension in her neck, though thoughts of the Valkyrie filled her hazy mind and with each passing second without her, the longing became almost unbearable.

Each movement was made out of familiarity of the action as she started the engine, shifted the car in drive and rode away. Her brain was still trying to make sense of everything and she quickly made a connection with how Tamsin's essence had burst through the Dal's roof when she had passed with how, just a few moments ago,a blinding light seemed to have crashed down coincidentally on her tomb. Not seconds later, Tamsin was digging herself out of her own grave. The only question left unanswered was: why?

_Why now? Where was she and what happened? _Lauren had learned all that Dyson knew about Valkyries: that their essence goes back to Valhalla, where they wait to be reborn. Usually, they come back as babies; new soul new life. Though Tamsin had taken back control of her old body. Was she still at risk of expiring? Had she escaped Valhalla? Questions the Doctor was eager to find out. First things first, however, they had to get to Lauren's apartment (and get Tamsin cleaned up).

* * *

Hot water soothingly cascaded down her body; caressing every dip and curve, hitting every tense nerve like expert hands massaging knots out of their client's muscles. Threading her fingers through her golden locks, the usual clear liquid pooled at her feet dark and murky in color.

Lauren's new apartment wasn't too shabby, the Valkyrie thought. It retained the modern feel of her old place, previously in the Light Fae compound, minus of course the living wall. Which, she was sure will be missed by a certain blonde. _Wolfman might be sad he won't have a patch of green to pee in anymore. _

She hadn't pried for answers, haven't even asked how long she had been gone; perhaps out of fear. What if it had been too long and Lauren had moved on? How could she blame her, she died. Tamsin _was _dead.

A very distinctive click announced Lauren's presence in the bathroom and Tamsin intently listened to the Doctor lay the probably neatly folded clothes on the sink. There were some shuffling, sounds of clothes hitting the ground and then the shower curtain was rattled slightly before it was pulled open to allow a very naked Doctor to step inside and join the surprised Valkyrie.

Not giving the taller woman any chance to question her, Lauren took a step forward so that their bodies were almost touching, but not quite. Lifting her arms, her fingers languidly moved upwards on strong arms. Continuing their uphill path, they traced the protruding collar bones as they reached the taller woman's shoulders. Then they traced the swell of her perky breasts and the dips of her toned stomach.

Taking another step forward, chests now rose and fell in unison; touching. Lauren raised her hand to rest her palm against the side of Tamsin's face and craned her head to nuzzle the taller woman's neck. Wrapping her arms around her lover's shoulders, the human took a moment to relish in Tamsin's scent. Everything was the same. Everything was how she had remembered it; the softness of her skin, the familiar curves and her scent.

Lauren didn't care for the why and how, she didn't care what she had done to be blessed with this miracle. What she wanted, what she needed, was to just feel her. And so she did. Turning her face, she gently nudged the taller blonde's chin.

When the Valkyrie was coaxed to turn her head by the nose bump she received, she felt the warmth of Lauren's lips envelop her own in a soft embrace. Tamsin had noticed how robotic the Doctor seemed, disbelief written all over her face. Between not knowing what to say and overall shock, it was safe to say the ride to the new apartment had been as soundless as your new Sony speakers busting because you thought it was a good idea to let your uncoordinated drunk friends near them with a drink in their hands.

For Lauren to be so bold in her actions perhaps showed she needed confirmation that she wasn't going insane and that her brain was still functioning correctly. The Scandinavian wasn't going to put a stop to it any time soon.

Their lips moved together as if they had been perfectly synchronized to do so. Nothing was rushed as the smaller blonde took the time to taste and feel. That is until two palms and ten fingers pressed into her back, demonstrating a small portion of Tamsin's escalading desire.

Gripping the back of the golden blonde's head, the Doctor held Tamsin exactly where she wanted her as she forced her tongue into her partner's mouth. The heated duel earned a drowned out, throaty moan from the taller woman.

In a blur, Lauren's back was pressed against the shower wall, comfortably sandwiched between a horny Valkyrie and cold tiles. This combination caused the Doctor to emit a gasp, which was silenced as Tamsin's mouth covered her own.

The eager tongue explored and so did her hands; gripping the smaller woman's waist, Tamsin pushed her up against her hips and lifted her right leg up under Lauren's left one, resting her foot against the edge of the bathtub.

This motion caused the human to slide forward slightly onto Tamsin's propped leg, pushing both women's centers together; the angle and Lauren's elevation both worked in their favour, adding just the right amount of pressure. Groans of pleasure mixed with the suffocating heat of the steam from the hot water rising into the air and around their glistening bodies.

Placing two strong arms on the wall on either side of Lauren's shoulders, the Valkyrie's calf was used in providing her with the leverage she needed to power her hips forward. The first few thrusts were languorous, almost tentative, but as the Doctor's breathing hitched and grew louder, every last ounce of Tamsin's self control flew out of the window –or in this case, out of the shower. Each fervent thrust brought both women closer together and caused Lauren's back to slide up and down against the slippery wall.

Titling her head upwards, Tamsin's warm lips grazed the smaller woman's jaw line before she laid a kiss on her chin. The slender fingers spread apart on the wall behind them slowly retracted. Her short nails sliding against the surface of tiles before both of her hands closed into fists, knuckles tightly compressed against the wall.

Rolling her hips in time with the almost frantic pace Tamsin set up, her fingers dug into the soft flesh of the taller woman's shoulder. A loud moan reverberated low in her throat and a burning settled her thigh as her lonely leg attempted to keep her body from slumping down.

She was, although grateful, stunned by the Valkyrie's ability to effortlessly bounce her 110 pound body up and down with each powerful thrust. Sure the woman wasn't human, but even the healthiest Fae species have a limit to their physical endurance, and right now, Tamsin seemed to have no limit.

Peering into her lover's eyes, Lauren noted how the emerald in her eyes seemed so much more vibrant than it was before; tiny blue specs clustered around the iris gave the illusion that they were glowing. She couldn't make sense of this minor change. She couldn't make sense of anything. What she was able to explain, however, was the eager hand making its way up her stomach and cupping her breast. The contact on her already hard nipple was almost painful, though it made it all that much pleasurable.

Curling her fingers and squeezing her hand around the flesh, Tamsin threw her head back, silencing a groan as she bit her lip. Involuntarily scrunching up her face, she let her head fall forward on Lauren's chest, forehead lying just above the blonde's collar bone. A pair of lips grazed the shell of her hear, and she knew just by the way the Doctor's moans were short and closer together, that she was on the brink of coming undone.

Considerably slowing down, Lauren's pleas brought a smirk to Tamsin's lips. Nipping at her lover's collar bone, she dragged her fingers down Lauren's sides and tightly gripped her hips. Abruptly, she began to thrust into the Doctor with abandon as a stress relieving orgasm ripped through them like a bolt of lightning.

Lauren arched her back against the wet and cold tiles; lolling her head back she felt the ends of her now wet, blonde hair tickle the skin between her shoulder blades. Hooking her arms underneath Tamsins', a black hole engulfed her vision. Closing her eyes shut, a slight ringing settled in her hear as the aftermath of the climax settled into her whole body in slowly dying waves until she was able to breathe again.

Opening her chocolate brown eyes, she found a smiling Tamsin staring back at her and moving damp clumps of hair aside, which had stuck to her cheek, with gentle fingertips. To see her partner so happy, and alive, yanked out all the pain of pushing through life without her better half for three whole months. Her shoulders began shaking uncontrollably and she slumped forward, hiding her sorrow from the world in the crook of the Valkyrie's neck.

The sudden added weight onto Tamsin's right leg, and the unstable and slippery surface her left one was on, all contributed to her losing her balance and falling to her knees with the Doctor straddling her.

This was the second time Lauren had caught Tamsin off guard with an sob attack. Though, having gained just a tiny amount of experience in this specific area, she leaned back onto her legs and wrapped both of her arms around the human. Squeezing tightly, Tamsin attempted to soothe her grief, rocking them back and forth and quietly whispering shushing sounds into her ear.

A few moments past and the sobbing subsided until it was non-existent; both women were left in the tub, quietly hanging on to each other. Tamsin was the first to break the silence: "How long?" She whispered in a voice thick with emotion.

Lauren quickly converted the counted 2184 hours into: "91 days."

She knew days and hours passed much slower in Valhalla and to her, 91 days had felt like a couple of hours. Dismayed at how much time had passed, words left her. Tamsin couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she had left Lauren alone for more than three months. "I'm sorry," she finally spoke; her voice fragile and weak. Even in death she had sounded stronger than in this moment.

Lifting her head from the Valkyrie's shoulder, her arms rose to hold Tamsin's face between her hands. "You have _nothing _to be sorry for." Both women pressed their foreheads together, "You saved my life, Tamsin."

Was it worth it? The pain? The sorrow her unexpected death cast on not only her lover, but her friends? The pain she had suffered while fighting the Minotaur in the Zenith? Absolutely. And she would do it again and again and, for all eternity, if only to keep Lauren alive.

* * *

***"hér leggur mesta kappi sem alltaf var," is icelandic for: "Here lays the greatest warrior that ever was."**


	13. Ghost-Busted

**A/N: Chapter 13, here we are, damn. This is the first story I've worked on continuously without stopping. You didn't see it but I tots gave myself a high five. Thank you guys again for the continued love, I hope your summer is awesome. Well, let's get to it. Plotty things happen, as it should. Hope y'all like it. I know it's moving a bit slow but I'm just setting things up for chapters to come. **

* * *

The tall blonde was resting against the kitchen counter, palms flat on the surface. Head dipped down as she peered into the dark liquid in the mug, staring at her deformed reflection. Deep in thought, Tamsin hadn't heard Lauren walk into the living room, hadn't seen her cross the medium sized area to join her from her idle position behind the counter.

That is, until the cozy warmth of a body pressed into her back, a warmth which spread across her midsection as two strong arms snaked their way around her waist. Lauren's damp hair would wet the back of the grey hooded sweater she was clad in – that and the matching sweat pants had all been borrowed from the Doctor's closet, though Tamsin had a sinking suspicion that these articles of clothing were actually hers – but she didn't seem to give one single flying fuck.

Soft words whispered gently pulled the Valkyrie out of her thoughts, "I can't believe you're here." Lauren practically melted in the somewhat one-sided embrace, resting the side of her head between the taller woman's shoulder blades.

Slender fingers closed itself around one of Lauren's hands causing both women to smile at the contact. Tamsin explained her life cycles and rebirths to an eager Doctor who was happy to gather and process all this new information. Lauren also answered the Valkyrie's unspoken questions, revealing that she had left the Fae after Tamsin's funeral and how both Hale and Dyson had taken care of her.

Though infuriated that the Doctor had stayed so long without protection from any side, left open to the Dark, Tamsin felt more relaxed knowing Dyson checked up on her frequently.

The pair was now comfortably sitting on Lauren's previously forlorn couch; they faced each other, both of Tamsin's hands –which were covered with Lauren's own - lay on the blonde's knees. A dominant energy reverberated off of the Valkyrie, as usual - though far less aggressive - while a look of worry adorned the Doctor's features.

"I think it would be best if you'd stay off the radar for a while,"

"You're askin' me to sit here and do jack shit while I need to prepare them, prepare _you_, for war."

"I've seen war," Lauren retorted somewhat vaguely, watching Tamsin's thumb as it slid back and forth on the side of her hand.

"Not that kind," Leaning forward, she lifted Lauren's soft hands between both of their bodies and squeezed them softly. As her emerald eyes caught sight of whiskey brown ones, Tamsin grew suddenly worried. She couldn't send her away, the whole world will be at war; each place would be worse than the next. She couldn't keep her here either, close to the epicenter of it all. "And I need to know you'll be safe."

"What if I don't want to be, Tamsin? W-what if I want to fight by your side?"

"You know I can't let you do that."

"Because I'm human? Because I'll be the weak link?"

The Detective could see that the she was getting quite agitated: Lauren's brow furrowed and she stumbled on a few words as she spoke. "Lauren-"

"You saved me; even when you were weak you protected me. I want to do the same for you. I-I have the right to fight for my home, for our future."

Shoulders in a slumped position, the Valkyrie closed her eyes as she rubbed the back of her neck. The dominant energy she previously held seemed to have turned against her, and was now resonating from Lauren's aura. "How well can you handle a blade?"

The human was prepared for a far more heated discussion, and now that Tamsin offered her compliance, she was lost for words. "I-I took archery at space camp."

Rising a single brow, Tamsin spoke the next couple of words slowly: "Space…camp." A frown, a shake of the head, she brought her gaze up to the Doctor's brilliant orbs. "Alright, alright. I'm sure the Barkeep could conjure up something for ya, but I need to go the Dal."

Shaking her head vigorously, Lauren scooted forward and the sudden movement caused both of the women's knees to bump against each other. "The Morrigan doesn't know you're alive. You're free. You have the advantage Tamsin, keep it." The Valkyrie pledged to serve Odin for eternity, something Lauren could relate to. Though a human lifetime had its end, reincarnation however didn't offer that kind of salvation and liberty. She may still serve her God, but Tamsin was, for the first time, without a side; unaligned, as it is.

Sighing, she bore her eyes into the ground. _She does have a good point, _Tamsin reflected.

She rested her hand on top of the taller woman's shoulder. "We need to approach this very carefully."

Letting go of Lauren's hands, Tamsin slumped back into the couch, the back of her head pushing against the backrest. After a moment of silence, she craned her head towards the Doctor's expectant stare. "You think the Ash does house calls?"

"Let's find out." She countered with a small smile as she reached for her phone.

* * *

A knock at the door announced their friend's presence. Smoothing down her hands down the front of her loose, silk blouse, Lauren headed towards the door and opened it to greet the leader of the Light. "Come in, Hale." A wide smile spread across her face, though the worry in her eyes was undeniable.

The Ash offered his former Doctor a toothy grin as he crossed under the threshold. "Doctor Lewis, it's so-OH!" Jumping up slightly, he took a sharp step back as he noticed the tall blonde in the living room. Almost scared to move, Hale simply turned his eyes towards Lauren and asked: "Do we have a ghost problem…?"

To which, Tamsin - bless her soul - countered with the popular: "Who you gonna call?"

Chuckling, the human closed the door softly and took a step towards Hale. "This 'urgent matter' I mentioned on the phone, this would be it." Lauren explained, making a hand motion towards the previously dead Detective.

Taking a few tentative steps towards the Valkyrie, Hale raised his right hand and poked the woman's shoulder. "How…in the world?" And he poked her again, just to make sure.

Bouncing both of her eyebrows, Tamsin titled her head sideways. "That would be _half_ of the story," Suddenly growing serious, there was an added edge to her tone: "I'm just gonna cut right through the shit, a serious crap fest is about to go down and the Fae need you."

Lifting his chin up, Hale slipped both of his hands inside his pockets. "I'm listening."

"Odin, you know Odin," Scrunching up her face, Tamsin waved her hand around in the air.

"Big guy, grey beard, long walking stick and a passion for green-eyed blondes."

"Right, he-" Sticking her index in her mouth, Tamsin made an 'O' shape with her mouth and pulled out her finger, grazing it against the inside of her cheek in the shape of a hook to make a loud popping noise. "My essence back into my body, brand spanking new life cycle, so that I could help stop the incoming war."

"Between Light and Dark?"

"No," The Valkyrie drawled out, a tight smile on her lips, "Between Loki and oh, the entire planet." She countered matter-of-factly.

"I don't know what I can do to help-"

Her voice suddenly raised a few octaves, "You're the Ash! The life of millions of Fae and humans are at stake here."

"Odin's all mighty and buff, why can't he contain the 'lil sucker?"

"Loki escaped centuries ago, and Odin can't cross to the underworld."

"First few months on the job and someone's already threatnenin' to destroy the world," Sighing, the suit-clad man rubbed his forehead as she paced back and forth. Stopping in mid stride, his eyes bounced from Lauren to Tamsin. "Alright, what's the plan?"

"Request an audience with The Morrigan, convince her to join forces so we have a fighting chance of winning this." Tamsin knew all too well she could settle the war with a snap of the fingers while eating a burger, sippin' on a beer from the corner of her mouth and lounging on a hammock, but even if she did Loki would be free to cause the same chaos over and over. She needed to play the tactical card, lure him into battle and get rid of him permanently.

The Ash put both of his hands up as he made a time-out signal. "Woah, girl, you got your crazy talk set on high? I'm not going to beg the Dark for help."

"It's not begging unless you get on your knees. Besides, she has a thing for ya."

Lauren stepped into the conversation, half raising her hand almost as if she was requesting to speak. Two sets of eyes were now on her, though she paid attention to only one of them. "Tamsin, are y-you sure there isn't another way? The Morrigan won't accept without some sort of terms that will benefit the Dark, you know that."

"She's right." Hale answered immediately.

Tamsin furrowed her brow, opened her eyes wide and shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'any third grader would know the obvious answer to this problem'. "He's just gotta slap her 'I owe you' post-it on his fridge. It's all good."

"The Light _will not_ be affiliated with Dark." The leader pressed, once again.

Standing up sharply, nostrils flared, the Valkyrie took a threatening step forward as she spoke through gritted teeth, "Maybe I didn't make myself clear: if we don't find a way to stop Loki and his army from Hell, he will destroy_ everything_ you love, including your pride and your stupid hat."

"Alright, alright, don't go dissin' the hat." With a slight pout, Hale readjusted said hat on his head. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Hale."

Hand curled around the door knob, he turned around and tipped his hat at the Doctor. "It was nice seeing you again Doc," His then turned to the green-eyed blonde, to whom he offered a curt nod. "Tamsin."

As the door closed behind him, Tamsin made a face as she slipped her hands in the kangaroo pocket of her sweater. "I'm guessing my apartment was passed down to another one of Evony's stupid grunts."

"Yes, and," As she spoke, Lauren moved to the kitchen counter where there lay a small bowl filled with keys. She plucked one out of the bunch. "Dyson mentioned that he moved all of your belongings to a storage unit."

"Bless his smelly dog breath," The Valkyrie thought out loud as she grabbed the keys from the smaller woman's outstretched hand. "I'll need to get some of my stuff."

"If you make me a list of the things you want I-"

"You don't know where it is." Tamsin cut in quickly, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Fine, but you'll have to hide."

"And how do you-hey!" The Scandinavian pouted as the hood of her sweater was thrown over her head – obscuring her vision - by a grinning Doctor. Pulling the hood up slightly, Tamsin rolled her eyes as she followed Lauren's hips out of the door. "What? Like the Dark would send an assassin to take me out…"

* * *

_The Dark sent an assassin to take me out._ A Red Cap contract killer had surprised them just as they entered the endless rows of storage units. He had gone for the Doctor first, but Tamsin made sure he wouldn't touch her again. Now trapped in a headlock, on the ground, she cursed herself for jinxing them and made a mental note to never joke of something that had a high enough probability of actually happening.

"Tamsin! The keys!" Lauren shouted as she held her hands up. Both women locked eyes and devised a plan in less than two seconds.

Taking a hand off of the arm choking her out, the struggling Valkyrie fished it out of her pocket and performed a perfect side throw, chucking the brass key straight at the Doctor –whom ran straight for Tamsin's unit and opened it.

The tall blonde wasn't truly struggling, she was simply tiring him out so it would be easier to question him. "Alright, play time's over." With the man still around her neck, Tamsin effortlessly stood straight up and to make a show out of newly found strength, she even took the time to dust herself off.

Straightening her shoulders, she walked to her unit, the wide-eyed assassin trailing behind as he put all his effort into attempting to push her back down; effort which was as fruitless as an apple tree in the middle of winter.

Entering the unit, Lauren searched, and found one of Tamsin's handguns in a glass box. Taking the weapon quickly, she stepped out of the unit and brought the door down just in time for Tamsin to slam the man's head against it. The door shook as the assassin fell back on the ground, semi-conscious and dazed from the harsh impact.

The Valkyrie gripped his dirty and worn white t-shirt, bunching the material around her fist as she pulled half of his body under the door; his clothes and boots roughly sliding against the hard pavement.

The Doctor then slammed the door down onto his stomach, effectively trapping him under and giving him a harsh wakeup call. Lauren kept the armed pistol trained at him as he coughed violently and made a poor attempt to dislodge himself from the heavy metal latch compressing his stomach.

Tamsin took a seat on the man's chest, marking the end of the pair's display of perfect synchrony. Smirking down at him, she cocked her head sideways and slapped the side of his face a few times. "How'd she find out I was alive?"

"Eat…shit…bitch." The man spat between deep coughs.

Flaring her nostrils, the bright emerald in the Valkryie's eyes dimmed until they were completely submerged in darkness. "Answer the question."

"I-I don't even know who-who you are." Gulping, the man looked at Lauren. "The Morrigan hired me to get the h-human doctor."

"You're gonna go back to her, tell her the Doctor's dead, that she left the Fae long ago,"

"But she-she'll kill me if I go back empty handed."

"Not my problem." Pushing her fingers into his jaw, she gripped his face tightly and pulled up his head. "You mention anything about me and the Doc and I will personally find you and skin you alive. Are your orders clear?" For a second, Tamsin almost wanted to laugh. From the jogging pants and sweater she was wearing and how she was interrogating the man, she almost felt like member of the Italian Mafia asking for her money.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

Tamsin stood up and pushed the door upwards with her foot, giving back the Red Cap his freedom. Dusting her hands off, she watched with a satisfied smirk as he scrambled away like a frightened dog. Turning around, her gaze could not be lifted from the gorgeous sight in front of her: Lauren holding a handgun – in the correct manner, might I add. "Damn Doc, you almost look like a badass with that thing."

"That's _almost_ a compliment," Lauren mock curtsey as she handed the pistol back to its rightful owner. "_Almost_ thank you."

Tucking the handgun in the back of her pants, Tamsin eyed the petite woman suspiciously. "You've been hangin' with Dyson _way_ too much."

The pair made their way into the unit, Lauren hooking her arm around Tamsins'. "On the bright side, the Morrigan still thinks you're…you know, _unavailable_." Glancing at the Detective, she cringed at how harsh that statement could have sounded. "No offense."

Smiling, the Scandinavian chuckled. "None taken."

"I'm sure there's offense to be taken when your girlfriend-I mean," Eyes wide upon realizing the poor choice of words that flew out of her mouth without her approval, a sudden rosy blush crept up her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Clearing her throat loudly, louder than was probably necessary, the Valkyrie turned on the light and closed the shutter behind them. "No, it's fine, I mean, yeah, totally…_okay_." The unit wasn't like regular-sized ones most people own. She _has_ been alive for 3567 years; one collects a lot of material possessions during such a long period of time. The room had to be large enough to hold her sixteen feet boat and other motorized toys alike.

The Doctor attempted to distract herself, and the blonde, with a random object lying around. "Hey, what's this?" Though she knew perfectly well what it was: a service medal from the first world war. She was not surprised, however, that Tamsin had been part of the war considering her line of 'work'. Lauren made a note to ask her about it; the history she must have witnessed during those years must have been simply fascinating and she'd love to hear about it from someone whom was actually there.

"Lauren," Stepping forward, Tamsin gently grabbed the old medal and threw it back in the small wooden box it came from. "Don't look so spooked, I'm not gonna split at the first sight of commitment." The taller woman spoke sincerely, holding Lauren's uncertain gaze.

"Do you want a commitment?"

"Do you?"

"I want to be with you, Tamsin."

"Me too, Doc." A genuinely happy smile appeared on both of their faces as the taller blonde took Lauren's hand and brought it up to her lips, laying a kiss on top of her knuckles. She rubbed them with her thumb, letting go of her hand before she and turned and began rummaging through the boxes full of clothes.

Just as few months ago, Tamsin would have never seen herself pledging to be in a relationship until she met the human Doctor. A lot of things changed since then, the Valkyrie thought, a lot of _good_ things. Though a part of her lacked confidence; would she be good enough to honor this commitment? Would the Doctor realize building a future with a jaded Valkyrie was probably not the smoothest road to chose from?

Lauren's question broke Tamsin out of her somber thoughts: "You have a boat?" The woman said, eying the long, aluminum fish boat that was half hidden under a beige tarp.

"I go fishing with the D-man sometimes," Frowning at Lauren's surprised tone, she furthered her explanation: "What? It's relaxing."

"I just never pictured you…fishing."

Now on her knees, Tamsin dug herself a path through the boxes; her voice coming out muffled as she spoke: "Yeah? We should go sometime." Pulling back from her cardboard igloo, she pushed herself up and turned towards the smiling Doctor, "Mind if I stash some clothes at your place until I find somewhere to shack up?"

"I have plenty of room…for the both of us, if hypothetically, you'd want to stay with me." Her hand motions and her small laugh was a good indicator of how nervous she was of actually posing this question to her partner.

Though moving into your girlfriend's apartment was probably a serious conversation for most people, the pair pulled it away from awkward and brought it towards something that would make both slightly more comfortable: humor. "You mean you'd want my lazy and drunk ass hanging around your home all day?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the human raised her hand to push the strands of dark blonde hair, which had fallen in front of her face, behind her ear. "You're practically an unstable psychopath, someone should watch over you."

"That's it; I'm banning you from seeing wolf-breath." Chuckling, the woman shook her head as she pushed a couple of boxes in front of the door with the side of her foot. "Talking about the big bad wolf, I'm gonna swing by his and fill him in."

Nodding, Lauren moved into the Valkyrie's arms. "And I'll go see Trick."

"Alright, be careful. We still don't why the Morrigan's gunnin' for ya. If anything happens I give you permission to use Trick, or anyone else, as a non-human shield."

Taking a pause, lips in a tight line, Lauren sometimes had a hard time distinguishing if Tamsin was serious or not. In this case, she was going with yes and no. Pushing herself up on her tippy toes, she brushed her soft lips against the taller woman's cheek. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Tamsin had wanted to walk, as Dyson's apartment was just a few blocks down from the storage unit yard, though Lauren had insisted to give her a ride. If their earlier scramble with a Red Cap wasn't enough of a warning sign to lay low, she didn't want to find out what was.

As she stepped out of the old elevator –so old in fact, that it made Tamsin nervous enough to cause her to pray to a Lord she didn't believe in every time she took it. Crossing the corridor, she knocked on the door with her foot once and didn't wait for an answer as she walked in. leaning against the threshold, grin firmly in place, she watched her former partner remove his waistcoat from his seated position on his bed. "Still wearin' those ugly things, D?"

"Tamsin?" Standing up sharply, his hand instinctively went for the gun under his arm as he eyed the familiar face he had mourned for over two months time. Lifting up his hand to his head, the Wolf rubbed his brow. "What the hell did Trick put in my drink?"

Chuckling, the Valkyrie pushed herself off the door frame and walked in fully. "Considering you're a hot, Chris Martin look-a-like, blonde…probably a roofie or two." The woman half-joked.

Raising an eyebrow, stunned, the words that came out of his mouth next were the fault of several months of exposure with a certain blonde Detective. "Who you gonna call?"

Opening her mouth wide, Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows. "Hey that's my line, dude." Was delivered in a higher pitched tone that usual.


	14. Reunited

**A/N: I've written Lauren crying more times than Copdoc love scenes, something's wrong T_T. As usual, the flashbacks are in **_**italic**_**. Thank you for the always awesome and extremely helpful reviews, keep 'em comin', loves. **

* * *

The trouble twos were leaning against the railing of the small, New York-esque balcony which had a decent outlook over the city, yet a much better one of the dirty alleys behind the building of his apartment. Dyson had gotten a small, round, Venetian style table to decorate the otherwise bland area. It was almost like they were in Italy, except not. Though the air was clean, it would have been quiet, if not for the occasional cat mewls and almost constant sirens.

"I never figured the all mighty Odin for the sentimental type."

"He's not. He's logical, and it's the perfect chance to get rid of Itchy and Scratchy."

"What's in it for you?"

"Other than getting my youth and strength back? Getting to see your face when I save the world," Taking an exaggerate breath through her nostrils, she wore a tight smile as she finished: "Priceless."

Chuckling softly, head cast down as he watched the dark amber liquid swirl in his glass. "I know you Valkyrie," After an almost endless, death-grip hug, that was definitely one-sided, Tamsin explained the impending war situation, though not fully (or so the Detective though). "There's something you're not telling me." He remarked, his blue eyes scrutinizing Tamsin's facial expression. Dyson already knew a sarcastic remark was about to fly out of her mouth.

"You're right. That," Tamsin took a pause as she pointed her finger at the Wolf. "Chest hair you have…is a turn off." She said with a nod and a smile.

"As is your sarcasm, dear friend." Lifting his glass towards his partner, Dyson's elbow brushed against Tamsins'.

"Skal."

"Skal." Though the Wolf had been born far from Iceland, he honored the return of his comrade with her native toast. Their glasses clinked and reflected the quickly fading rays of the setting sun; a bright orange hue bouncing off of their skin as if they were glowing.

"Will you stop staring at me like that?"

Lips wrapped around the glass' edge, head dipped down, both of his eyebrows rose up. His gazed was fixated on bright, green eyes. "Like what?"

"You know what; like you're a prying, curly-haired-" Clenching her jaw, the Icelandic blonde got quickly enthralled in by the adorable expression on his face – of course choosing to blame the slight buzz that had settled in- and pouted slightly as she said: "Cute _douche_."

Knowing exactly what he was doing, the cheeky Wolf held his drink farther away from him as he rested his chin down onto the Valkyrie's arm. Cocking his head sideways, he flashed her a toothy grin and asked innocently: "Am I?"

Rolling her eyes, Tamsin shrugged him off and abruptly admitted to her secret, not-gonna-be-so-secret-in-a-few-seconds. "FINE! I made a deal with The Great _Odini_." Though the God's 'magic' was never just a simple trick that could be thought to any knucklehead whom wanted to impress their dates.

Lifting his head up, Dyson slid across the railing to lean his shoulder against hers. His voice took a high pitched tone as he spoke the next few words, the same grin lighting up his face: "Juicy! What kind of deal?"

"For the love of saint peter's _fuck!_ If you don't stop acting like a fourteen year old with breasts way too large for her IQ, I will-"

"Tell me your dirty secret?" The Wolf cut in.

Completely deflating her shoulders Tamsin's head slumped forward on her forearms. "I kinda sorta might have…" Lifting her head up suddenly, she avoided the Wolf's gaze at all costs as she cleared her throat and spoke the next sentence faster than an auctioneer: "ConvincedOdintograntLaurenimmortality. Maybe."

In another time perhaps, the Detective would have found this request foolish and deemed humans not worthy of such a gift. Though he knew Lauren's brilliance and vitality should be everlasting. Throwing his arm around Tamsin he pulled her in for a side hug. "You. Are so. In love!" The Wolf gushed as he continued his surprisingly accurate depiction of a fourteen year old teenager.

Flaring her nostrils, she leaned back and punched his shoulder with such force that it made the unsuspecting bruise victim cringe. "Yeah, well, suck my dick, bub." Though there was harsh venom dripping from her tongue, Tamsin leaned into the warm and taut body and wrapped both of her arms around his midsection.

"You're an ass." She said through a long exhale as she settled her head right under the slightly taller man's bearded chin.

"I love you too, T-sin."

The woman frowned at the odd sense of familiarity that struck her at the use of the nickname, like waking up in the morning and finding a misplaced scratch or mark on your skin, not knowing where it came from. _Alien abduction, it must be._

Even though the pair was comfortably happy, both of them couldn't help but let dark thoughts cloud their mind. Dyson couldn't stop seeing his partner, his best friend, lying in a casket, cold as ice. The image haunted him, haunted him for months. So much that he actually consulted the psychologist all members of the police force were provided with.

Tamsin for her part, let guilt douse her until she was drenched. It was her fault that they felt pain, it was her fault that they mourned. How could she even begin to heal those wounds, if such gashes could even be stitched back together like nothing ever happened? Perhaps coming to the realization that her death was inevitable and that however tragic it is, it's the harsh reality of life.

* * *

_As the casket was laid below ground in the freshly dug grave, Lauren turned around and crossed the field of evenly cut grass. No words were spoken, she hadn't even made eye contact with anyone. Why bother? There was emptiness in her eyes, the glint that shone or the love of living and loving had all but ceased glowing. The now void whiskey orbs reflected the state of her soul; empty and cold._

_Head dipped down slightly, her dark blonde hair blew in the wind in front of her wet and reddened eyes. Her shaking hands were hidden in the pocket of her long, black coat. Her eyes had never left sight of the slowly descending wooden casket; burying the hopes of a bright future. _

_Dreams of a white picket fence surrounding a suburban house and happy blonde by her side vanished into the wind like they had never been there, never existed. Somewhere down the road, someone else would hopefully pick them up and find solace in her sorrow._

_The Sunshine Gang had all been huddled around, attempting to comfort each other, yet when Bo reached out for Lauren she had immediately shrugged her off like she was avoiding the plague. Her eyes never met the Succubus', though she could clearly picture the look of hurt on Bo's face: eyebrows drawn together, pout on her lips and questions in her eyes as she slowly withdrew her hand away. _

_The seductress wore an apprehensive expression, though sadness was painted upon her face as she took back her rightful place next to Kenzi, whom was – for the first time in her life- not caring that her mascara left dark trails on her cheeks as she clutched tightly to the bottle of century old whiskey the Valkyrie had left for her. _

_The Blood King stood in front of the casket, reciting a departing prayer in Icelandic:_

_Sofðu unga__kappi_

_getur__sál þín__losa__sig__af__móður__aðgerðir__allra__veraldleg__tilfinningar_

_getur__þú__fundið__huggun__í öðru__lífi_

_hvíla__á vellíðan__vitandi__að við__voru vistuð__af__hetjulegur__aðgerðir__og__göfugt__eðli_

_Sofðu unga__kappi *_

_Hale, now seen as royalty by most, was simply a best friend in this moment; a comforting hand had been laid on the grieving wolf's shoulder as both of their heads remained dipped down low, eyes closed as they remembered the good, and the bad (which was also part of the good) about the valiant warrior. _

_For a moment, the Detective snuck out of his pain and self-pity as he looked over at the Doctor and studied her face. Dyson watched as the woman subtlety wiped the tears that had escaped with the side of her thumb before she turned and walked away, lost in the same robotic trance she couldn't seem to pull herself out of. _

_Nodding at Hale, whom returned the gesture, the Wolf jogged to catch up with the woman and reached out to grab her wrist. "Lauren…"_

_With a bitter laugh, the blonde turned around and gave the blue-eyed blonde a tight smile. "You're going to tell me that you understand my pain ad that you can help me through it; that we can help each other. Am I right, Dyson?"_

_Sighing, he repeated words Lauren had spoken to him just a year ago. Words which, even if he would never admit, made him see that not all pain should be shoved back deep down and forgotten like it had never happened. It only causes conflicts with yourself and should be resolved instead of ignored. "It takes strength to express your pain."_

"_I'm not that strong."_

"_Yes you are,"_

_Looking down at her boots, a small smile tugged her lips upwards. "Sounds like something she would say."_

_Laughing softly, his soft gaze caught Lauren's adamant, chocolate orbs. "She would have been right." After a few moment of silence where both parties recalled two different instances in which Tamsin had said those words, Dyson threw out a simple offer: "Coffee?" _

"_Sure." Taking the invitation to hook her arm through Dyson's, the pair walked away knowing neither of them could ever fully reconcile the hole Tamsin left as she passed way; never will find someone to fill it. _

_They'll find it even harder to accept that she's truly gone, but when they finally do, it won't mean they've forgotten about her or all that she's done for them. In the meantime, however, the two blondes could lean on each other and not have to walk the rugged road alone._

_A limousine with dark tinted windows had been parked on the other side of the road, overlooking the funeral. Inside, the well-known Dark leader cringed in disgust and rolled her eyes at the pathetic display before her. The Morrigan had her sight, and smirk, set on Dr. Lewis. She had learned, not too long ago, that her Valkryie had not only been helping Bo, but had been involved with the Light Fae Doctor._

"_It is rather unfortunate that Tamsin won't be alive to see her lover suffer." Her smirk widened as a dark wickedness settled in her eyes. Turning to her chauffer, her expression now neutral, she commanded firmly: "Take me home. Their weakness to human emotions is giving me split ends." _

* * *

"So what do you think this 'urgent' meeting is all about?" Two pairs of boots: the knee highs exuding stripper-chic and the other coming off as punk-rock goddess clacked in perfect harmony as the two best friends crossed the alleyway behind the Dal Riata.

"I don't know Kenz, let's walk in and find out." The slight edge to her tone wasn't sarcasm as much as nervousness. "With our luck, I'm sure it falls within the 'end of the world' category."

This perked the young Goth woman like a kid in a candy store; not the usual reaction you'd expect from such news, though Kenzi wasn't your usual young woman. Eyes lighting up like there was a large blow-out sale at Trivium, her excitement dripped from her voice as she used exaggerated hand motions, "Oh! What if robot zombie hookers are taking over the world? We'll take them out like Sarah Connor in T-2."

Holding her hands up at chest height, as if she was holding a shotgun, Kenzi closed one eye and pretended to blast away zombie hookers – even going as far as mimicking the sounds of the firearm with her mouth as she did so.

"Right, come on Rambo." Chuckling, the Succubus grabbed her forearm as she pulled a pouting Kenzi into the Fae bar with her. Both women froze like their feet had been encased in cement as they saw the figure of the Icelandic blonde sitting at the bar between the Detective and the Doctor; Hale was leaning against the bar next to Dyson as Trick occupied is usual spot behind it.

"Woah…" Mouth slightly agape, Kenzi started a familiar quote: "Who you gonna-"

"Why does everybody-" Tamsin sharply cut in. Closing both her eyes and her mouth in mid sentence; nostrils flared slightly as she took a deep breath. The reference was funny the first time, smile-worthy the second, but the third time was just irritating. Lifting a hand up, fingers wiggling, Tamsin brought it back down on Lauren's backside, causing the unexpected woman to yelp out in surprise. "_Not_ a ghost."

Clearing her throat as a blush colored her cheeks with a soft pink; Lauren echoed her girlfriend's words with a slight laugh. "Not a ghost."

In a blur, a flying ball of purple corset and black leather skirt combination landed into a wide-eyed Tamsin's arms. Their bodies smacked together, hard enough to cause the Valkyrie to be backed up into the edge of the bar. Kenzi spewed out how much she had missed Tamsin, and something about Bo being bad drinking buddy and choosing to succuride incoming studs instead of succu-getting-drunk-with-her-best-friend.

As the taller woman was about to reciprocate the action, the human pushed herself back and folded her arms over her chest; attempting to look calm and nonchalant. If this truly was Tamsin, then she would know the exact answer, word for word, of this next question: "You wouldn't kill me in cold blood would ya?"

_That's my girl. _"No, I'll let your warm up a little." A completed quote to their favorite gangster movie.

With her best poker face, Kenzi nodded at the Valkyrie as they shared their usual handshake. "Had to make sure."

"Not gonna blame ya, half-pint." With a wink, Tamsin ruffled the disgruntled woman's hair and received a light punch on the shoulder in return. She rubbed her hand over the material of her white, semi-transparent long sleeved shirt – which she usually wore with her pink jacket – today, though, she wore it with simple dark jeans and had rolled the sleeves up to her elbow.

Bo took a step forward, a soft smile on her lips and just as she opened her mouth to speak, Trick cut the welcome home party rather short: "We are all happy to have her back, but there are more pressing matters we must discuss." Behind his bar, the Blood King gave Dyson the go-ahead with a hand motion.

"Crime shot up by eighty percent this week alone, the station is swamped with calls."

Nodding, Trick deepened: "The epidemic is getting worse; war is just on the verge of breaking out."

Shaking her head, Bo's brow furrowed as she questioned her grandfather: "Wait a minute, Trick, a war?"

The barkeep saw the ball coming his way, and redirected it at the newly revived member of the Happy Sunshine Gang, "Tamsin,"

"Right, long story short: Loki and Hades got bored of playing with themselves and now they're trying to destroy the world."

Crossing her arms over her ample chest, a slight pout to her lips, the Succubus grumbled. "I knew this was an end of the world meeting."

"Yup, she called it." The Russian thief retorted, as she hopped on the counter, ignored the glare she received from Trick and snatched a bottle of Vodka from behind the counter.

"What does this have to do with street crime?" The still confused brunette wondered.

Kenzi held the bottle in the air. "Anyone wanna-" She chose not to finish her sentence at the series of glares she received.

Tamsin had begun lifting her hand, but Lauren had caught it midway, and brought it back down. From the corner of her eye, the Valkyrie shot an apologetic look at the blue-eyed Russian. She moved her mouth to the left and let her awkward stare fall onto the human Doctor, whom was explaining their situation to her former lover.

"Hades can't cross over to our earthly plane unless there is enough chaos to spark a war. It starts with simple crime, and then escalades to murder, looting, riots, and soon, the whole world will be at war."

"And that's why you're back?" Bo asked, her brown eyes peering into bright, emerald ones.

Tamsin simply nodded her head in response.

Trick directed his attention to the Ash, leaning forward on his forearms. "Hale, I presume you spoke with The Morrigan?"

"She refused the arrangements and said I was out of my mind." The leader spoke like could not understand how Evony had managed to muster up the nerve to completely negate his authority and credibility over such important threats.

Chuckling, Tamsin leaned backed onto the bar. "Oh yeah, did her eyebrows tell you that?"

Motioning to his face with his index, Hale frowned and continued: "They do seem to take control of her whole face, don't they?"

"And soon they shall rule the world!" Kenzi chimed in, causing laughter to erupt from every party in the room except from the owner of the Fae bar.

"Can we please focus on the matter at hand?" Trick cut into the pleasantries, his patience wearing down to nothing.

"How exactly are we going to take down _two_ Gods?" The Succubus pointed out.

Scoffing, Tamsin pointed to herself. "_Hello_."

Kenzi leaned forward, fingers wrapped around her third shot. "You're going to hulk smash an entire army?"

"You can say that. If you've ever seen a newly reborn Valkyrie, well, let's just say you wouldn't be here to tell the tale."

Biting her lip, Bo shifted her weight from her left to her right leg. "Do we have a plan, other than Tamsin going big, green monster?"

"We'll put together an army of our own to fight them off long enough to corner both Loki and Hades." Hale offered somewhat vaguely, as he too wasn't completely aware of the extent of Tamsin's power.

"Simple." The brunette replied skeptically with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Babe, seeing me in action will make a believer out of you." The Valkyrie replied with a smirk.

As the group began discussing how they should recruit soldiers, Kenzi helpfully suggesting a 'The Fae Need You!' poster, Tamsin and Bo strayed away from the chatter and gravitated towards the pool tables.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did for Lauren, for keeping her safe. I-I had no idea that the Dawning would-"

Tamsin quickly interrupted her, understanding the guilt Bo was probably feeling. Though none of it was her fault, no one could have predicted or prevented what happened. "Hey, it's not your fault. It could have taken anyone." Shrugging, feeling somewhat uncomfortable under the Succubus' intense stare, she stuffed both of her hands in her pack pockets as not to be seen fidgeting. "I did what you would have done."

Taking a step close, Bo looked up at the Icelandic blonde. "I was wrong about you, Tamsin. You're one of the good ones."

Smirking, her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she lifted an eyebrow. "You're not so bad yourself Succubus. Less murder-y than I thought." The taller woman admitted, cocking her head sideways and crunching her face as she spoke.

Laughing softly, Bo placed her hand down on the edge of the pool table, palm flat against the varnished wood. Her other hand rested on the dip of her hip. "I guess that's as close to an apology as I'll get from you."

"You're right about that."

"So, we're good?" The brunette extended her hand towards the Valkyrie.

"We're good." Tamsin spoke in her ear as she balanced herself on one leg, leaned in close as she walked passed her.

Both women joined the group once more, hearing Kenzi speak out loud: "All I'm saying is that if we're going to fight to save the world, we might as well do it fashionably. I could tots see the Doc in a Xena, Princess Warrior outfit."

Tamsin and Bo looked at each other before bursting out laughing. The only person in the world who could lighten the mood of a possible apocalypse was a five foot three katana enthusiast with a love for metal, and not the kind you build things with.

* * *

_**Sofðu unga**__**kappi,**_

_**Getur**__**sál þín**__**losa**__**sig**__**af**__**móður**__**aðgerðir**__**allra**__**veraldleg**__**tilfinningar,**_

_**Getur**__**þú**__**fundið**__**huggun**__**í öðru**__**lífi,**_

_**Hvíla**__**á vellíðan**__**vitandi**__**að við**__**voru vistuð**__**af**__**hetjulegur**__**aðgerðir**__**og**__**göfugt**__**eðli,**_

_**Sofðu unga**__**kappi. **_

**A direct translation would be:**

**Sleep young warrior,**

**May your soul rid itself of the weary actions of all earthly emotions,**

**May you find solace in another life,**

**Rest at ease knowing we were saved by your heroic actions and noble nature,**

**Sleep young warrior.**


	15. Poisoned

**A/N: As a faithful reviewer suggested a certain scenario for our two hot blondies, I happily complied with this request. Does Tamsin ask the Doc if she saw anyone, if so, does she truly want to know? We're about to find out ;) I might not be pumping these chapters quicker then I would have liked, as I started working 40 hours a week which gives me considerably less time to write, but I still hope you'll all enjoy this slightly lengthier chapter.  
**

**Special thanks to my lovely, not-so-official Beta, also known as EchoGalen. **

* * *

Slowly placing a boot in front of the other, knees bent and back slightly curved. Hunting bow drawn and held firmly between expert fingers, emerald eyes scanned the area like a predator. Three, long, dark green stripes painted her face diagonally, covering parts of the usual pale skin. The Wolf and their apprentice followed close behind, adopting the same stance and clad in similar clothing: dark tank top and digital camo pants from the Canadian Army.

The apprentice, commonly referred to as Doctor, had a wooden compound bow that Trick had gifted the human with. The weapon, passed down from generation to generation in the Blood King's family, not only held sentimental value as an heirloom, but also held a powerful enchantment.

Said to have been cut out from the World Tree _Yggdrasil_, the bow grants the beholder unlimited ammunition. No quiver is needed, as the arrows are conjured when the bow senses the hunter's readiness to strike its prey.

The trio had followed an underfae imp into an old warehouse; it smelled of death and metal, like everything these days. Just a week after the Valkyrie's arrival and Odin's predictions, the city was a mess and, many thought, so was the rest of the world. No one was aware, as phone lines and cable all but died as the citizens left their jobs to prepare themselves, and their families, from the approaching doomsday.

Stocking up on dry or canned foods, water and weapons to defend their stash, greediness was rampant; everything goes, most of it inhuman, but perceived as fair considering the circumstances. Social hierarchy overturned, morals and values self-centered.

The gang had sought refuge in the Fae bar, which its owner had placed a protection spell to assure the safety of its occupants. The doors had been reinforced and most of the rooms accommodated the lot of soldiers currently sharpening their skills for war.

Tamsin and Dyson had been training Lauren with the magical bow, and after a week of learning proper techniques, refining her aim, the best friends decided it was time for some moving target practice. Imps were very agile and quick tricksters; they multiply when they're killed which makes them the perfect field trials for the Doctor.

All three companions cursed out loud, one exclaiming a famous doctor's name, the others shouting profanities which may or may not have to do with both holiness and hell. The imp had dropped an old, rusty umbrella, previously sporting bright red and white colors, alternatively. The abrupt impact causing the group's already jumpy nerves to explode, so to speak.

Dyson had prematurely shot an arrow somewhere at the high ceiling. The clank from the tip hitting the metal walls of the building echoed around for a short second.

Tamsin turned to her former partner, shooting daggers at him with wide eyes. "Trust you to shoot your load early. Jesus Christ, Dyson." The woman whispered harshly.

To which he replied: "Try it before you knock it."

"Tried it, knocked it. Not for me."

Before another syllable could be uttered, soft hands were clamped on both of their mouths. Brown eyes bounced from bright green to sea blue as Lauren shushed them both. Letting her hands fall, her fingers curled around the beautiful wood of her bow and she nodded her head towards an I-beam, dangling from a lift's hook.

The green imp, much like a chameleon, blended with its surroundings perfectly and the trio wouldn't have been able to spot him if not for his position being given away as he jumped on the beam, making it move back and forth. Straightening her back, shifting her weight on her left foot, Lauren stretched the bow's string until the side of her thumb brushed her cheekbone. As the arrow materialized, one eye closed, she aimed the tip at her prey and let the string go swiftly.

The projectile traveled at such a speed that if they'd happen to blink in the moment it was released, they would have missed it wiz through the air and strike Lauren's target, embedding itself into the creature's stomach.

The imp stared down at the arrow, wrapped its long, slender fingers around it, throwing its head back and pulling its tongue out as it dramatically acted its own demise. As it fell off the edge of the suspended I-beam, the creature glowed and screeched as it separated itself into two equal counterparts in mid free-fall flight.

Lauren turned to her girlfriend, large smile on her face as she spoke excitedly: "I-I got him!"

"Three o'clock times two, Doc."

"Oh right!" Readying her bow, the woman repeated the wise words the Valkyrie had taught her: "Never lose sight of the enemy and don't let them surprise you." Two arrows tightly clamped between the woman's fingers ripped through the air with one goal in mind: killing. That they did, hitting their intended targets with a sickening crunch.

"Whoo! Double kill," Tamsin cheered, pumping her first upwards.

"Nice shot, Doctor." Characteristically calm, the Wolf nodded his head at the petite blonde, impressed by her accuracy. The bow seemed to have taken quite a liking to the human and it the bond they have created was stronger than he's ever seen.

The trio was prepared for the imps to multiply again, thus doubling the amount of devious creatures. Though, it didn't stop there. They tripled and quadrupled without meeting their demise and Tamsin's eyes grew wider as she observed the quick reproduction. "Woah, are they supposed to be multiplying without…"

"Definitely not, no." The blonde Doctor's words simply confirmed what the Valkyrie dreaded to hear.

The imps surrounded the group, one of them charging at the Wolf from behind his back. Sensing the air displacement caused by the movement, Dyson lifted his forearm in a swift motion; knuckles cracking bones, as the creature flew backwards, rolling to a stop somewhere in the far corner of the warehouse. Growling, his sharp teeth made an appearance as he growled, standing his ground like a dog protecting its territory from intruders.

Tamsin grabbed Lauren's bicep and pulled her back slowly."Right, well, great practice! Let's skedaddle the fuck outta here,"

The trio made a run for it, bursting through the double doors, bouncy and chuckling imps hot on their heels. Tamsin let out a whistle at the Wolf, whom grabbed an arrow that had been dipped in banshee blood, and chucked it at the woman before he slipped into the passenger's side of the soft top Jeep; leaving Lauren to take the wheel.

Placing a boot on the left wheel arch, the Valkyrie quickly hopped up over the door-less side, landing in the back. Leaning against the rollbar supports, she set up her shot and let the deadly arrow go. It struck one of them, and when the imp burst, the poison traveled through its blood and coated its tiny comrades. This only burned them, but did not finish the job, as intended.

Glancing back at the pair at the front, Tamsin hit the rollbar twice and shouted out over her shoulder: "Get this baby rollin'!"

The engine roared to life, leaving the screeching imps behind with their dust, and painful scars to remember them bye.

They moved through the streets slowly, swerving and avoiding what littered the once busy roads. Abandoned cars, many covered in blood brought forth by the pure primal instinct to survive. Windows broken, what they once held had been ravaged, pillaged and was now scavenged. Previously plentiful resources such as food and water had become scarce in a matter of days.

The roadblocks the police had constructed only took a few hours for the crazed citizens to demolish through them; its twenty pairs of hands working to flip over a police cruiser and just one to throw a Molotov cocktail at it.

Fingers flexed around the hunting weapon, green eyes surveyed the area, ready to defend what was theirs. These days, it was people you had to be wary of, not monsters that go bump in the night. They fought, and even killed, if only to acquire enough water to survive for another day. Humanity's nemesis, though not a five hundred pound monster with a mini-gun, were the only ones capable of both destroying and mending it.

When her eyes caught brown ones in the rear view mirror, Tamsin smiled and winked at the Doctor.

Dyson, whom caught the exchange and was fully aware that the Icelandic blonde couldn't hear them, said, "She really loves you."

"And I really love her too." The woman replied, without taking her eyes away from the road, sincerely as she steered the Wrangler away from a cluster of debris in the middle of the road, using the empty sidewalk to make it across.

"She'll protect you at any cost, even if it's with her own life," Dyson continued, his voice dipped down lower to get his point across.

The human quickly glanced at her passenger with a light crease in her brow. "You can tell me, Dyson, whatever it is you're trying to say."

"She's proud of you for wanting to fight. We all are."

"I'm surprised you all didn't laugh it off and told me to 'get back in my lab'." The woman joked as the trio passed by a group of angry rioters, one of which seemed to catch her attention more than the others: her hair was blonde, but the cut was messy as if done by a three year old. She was clad in a hospital gown; one can only believe she wasn't there for a common injury. Shotgun in hand and a determined look on her face, Lauren could only hope the reinforced doors at the Dal would hold off crazed lunatics.

He set his large hand, over Lauren's, which was sitting on the shift stick. "Even a blind man could see your strength. You're a great asset to us; to the Fae."

"Ladies," The blonde interrupted, leaning against the horizontal rollbar as she leaned forward. "We're almost there." Nodding her chin at the familiar street in front of them. When the pair nodded, Tamsin crouched down to gather the bags of supplies they had also gathered on this trip. As she looked up, Lauren was just pulling them into the alley behind the Fae bar.

Securing her weapon around her shoulders, the Valkyrie used the top rollbar to swing herself out of the now still vehicle. She threw a bag at Dyson, smirking as it crashed into his stomach. Taking two for herself, the three companions strutted to the backdoor.

Tamsin kicked he door with her boot. "Open up! The big bad wolves are here to blow your house down." Shooting her former partner a grin, she winked; he chuckled low in his throat.

"You wish," Much to their surprise, the quick retort came from none other than the smirking doctor.

Dyson laughed out loud, as he shared a high five with the petite woman in front of the slack jawed Valkyrie. A few clinks and clanks later, the door opened. The Wolf threw his arm around Lauren's shoulders as they walked in together.

Tamsin, whom shook her head, finally decided it was probably a good idea to put a foot in front of the other. Scowling, she headed straight for Kenzi, and the bar - the two being one in the same-, the Icelandic blonde decided as she nonchalantly threw the bags on top of the wooden surface.

The friends greeted each other with their handshake. "'Sup, 'lil bit?"

"Skipping class." The dark-haired woman replied, sipping on a glass of ale. Though it was piss warm and Trick would give her the look if she took too much, Kenzi was grateful for every drop.

"Rebel."

"You know how it be." She dusted her shoulders off smugly, enjoying her friend's carefree laugh. Things around the bar had been nothing but 'we're all going to die' which, to be honest, made the young woman's mascara bleed. The Fae were not one to take an apocalypse lightly, Kenzi thought. "How goith the scavenging?" She asked, peering curiously at the full bags.

Tamsin glanced at the Dyson and Lauren, whom were talking about something and laughing. Jealousy? Far from it. The blonde couldn't be more in Dyson's debt for taking care of her precious Doctor; seeing her two favorite blondes with genuine smiles on their faces gave a purpose to her immortal life.

Turning back to her Goth friend, Tamsin smiled. "Pretty good," she answered vaguely as she rummaged through one of the bags. When her slender fingers found what they sought, she pulled said object out and chucked it at her friend, whom barely caught it and fumbled a few times with it. "Thought you'd like it."

Kenzi stared in awe at the miniature bottle of Jack Daniels, filled with two ounces of the dark whiskey. "It's the most precious thing I've ever laid my eyes on," Holding it close to her chest, eyes wide as she let her gaze jump from her new treasure to the Valkyrie. "I will cherish it _forever_." The woman whispered.

Snorting a laugh, Tamsin said: "Or chug it down in a second."

Hard as she tried, the human could not be offended by that statement as it was nothing but truth. Accepting this fact, she placed the tiny bottle down and shrugged. "-And what a _glorious _second it will be."

"Right." Putting her bow down, Tamsin fetched a chocolate bar from the bag and happily munched on it. With a mouth full of half masticated chocolate and a frown, she asked, "Where's everyone?"

"Sword fighting with Bo and Trick," Kenzi replied, as she demonstrated her own fighting techniques: using the minuscule bottle of JD like it was the hilt of a lightsaber, she moved her arms around while making the sound effects to match.

"Hurt yourself, you will. The Force, you must learn to control," She offered wisely, tapping both of the woman's shoulders with the tip of her chocolate bar, as if knighting her.

Lauren sneaked her way behind the taller blonde. Ducking under the arm, which now lay across her shoulders. Turning her head, she pressed he lips to Tamsin's soft cheek while intertwining their fingers together. "Would Master Yoda care to share this chocolate with her beloved?"

Taking a massive bite out of the candy, Tamsin held it up as far as her arm would go. "Your own, you will get. To become a-HEY!" The woman protested loudly, dissatisfied about getting her sugary snack – which would undoubtedly go straight to her ass – snatched away.

The blonde swiftly ducked back under Tamsin's arm and backed away slowly as she made a show of showing her exactly what she was missing; rolling her eyes back and moaning as she savored the treat.

"Don't make me chase you around." Tamsin's footsteps were deliberate as she stalked towards her girlfriend.

"I can't hear you over how good this is." The armed Doctor teased, pointing to her ears.

The love birds were far too occupied chasing each other around the pool tables to notice Kenzi's quiet grumbles. Dyson had also jumped in and both of them had corned a laughing Lauren whom had just finished swallowing the last of the candy bar and was about to be on the receiving end of a double tickle attack.

"That's some weird ass foreplay." Kenzi opened her mouth and downed another shot in an attempt to ignore all the mushy feelings flying around the room.

A cat, stripped black and orange, jumped onto the bar. The petite brunette had found it outside and after a minute of pouting and pleading, Trick let the animal stay with them. There was a blue collar around his neck, the initials 'L.J' engraved on it. His eyes were bright green, resembling Tamsin's which gave them both that predatory, feral look.

Scratching the underside of the purring animal's jaw, Kenzi sighed as she spoke with a high pitched, baby voice: "You think they're gross too, right? What is_ love_ anyways? Show me a married man and I'll show him a Succubus who'll make him forget _all_ about his commitment."

Kenzi looked around to make sure no one had heard her converse with a cat, who much as they tried, could only respond with meows. _You're not crazy, you're not crazy, you're not-Mmh, Vodka._

* * *

The Valkyrie walked into their makeshift bedroom – fingers laced around two wine glasses and a bottle tucked underneath her arm - in the keg room; a cot with a decent mattress had been placed against the side of the slowly draining barrels and a few candles had been placed around to light up the area at night. The city's electricity had been cut-off a few days ago, and the group made sure to stock up on wood to make good old fashioned fires to cook.

A smile tugged the corner of her lips as she saw the petite Doctor, sitting down on their bed, hunched over and crossed-legged. A look of deep concentration adorned her features while she read one of her medical mumbo-jumbo books. "Light reading, Doc?"

"Doctor Taft suggests that we can alter a person's personality and entire DNA structure by implanting bone marrow from another individual. If this is possible, there's no telling what we could do." Whiskey eyes glued to the black words on the white page, Lauren continued to marvel at how incredible this discovery could become, if it were true.

Closing the door behind her with her foot, she walked towards the bed and sat on the edge by her geeking girlfriend's crossed legs. "Sounds like Doctor Frankenfucker is full of shit."

"We can't say for sure until I've ran a few tests, but-"

"Someone's missing her lab," Tamsin cut in, as she set the glasses and bottle down on the ground by her dirtied military boots.

Closing the book with a thud, a large smile playing on her lips before she lifted her eyes to meet Tamsin's stare. "Maybe just a little."

"Mmm. Well, here," Curling strong fingers around the neck of the bottle, the cork was removed with a loud pop. "I got something to take the edge off." The Icelandic native announced proudly as she poured the dark amethyst liquid into the clear glasses.

Wide-eyed, Lauren whom hadn't noticed the alcohol until the Valkyrie had opened it, was shocked at the rare find. You're thinking 'but they're in a bar, wouldn't they have a lot of wine?', that is true, however, this wasn't just any wine, it was the Doctor's favorite wine. "Tamsin, where did you find this?"

The blonde handed a glass to her partner as she leaned back on her free arm. "I have my ways," She admitted smugly.

Chuckling softly, the Doctor moved her back against the barrels, opening her legs and patting the vacant area between them. "I have no doubt about that."

Accepting the offer, Tamsin quickly kicked off and discarded the boots and then scooted backwards, resting her head on the upper part of the woman's chest. Finally relaxing from their eventful day, she threw an arm over the propped up leg beside her.

Sliding down slightly, Lauren leaned forward and rested her chin on the taller woman's shoulder, kissing the bare skin below. Sliding her hand from Tamsin's shoulder, to let it rest onto her collar bone, the Doctor threw her head back as let the soft, yet strong liquid make its way across her tastes buds and cascade down her throat.

"So," Tamsin started, unsure, her mouth moving to the left and then the right as she slid her index around the rim of her glass. The Valkyrie dreaded asking this question, she hated that it even crossed her mind, and as much as she despised having to ruin this positive mood they had set, she _had _to know for the sake of her peace of mind.

"When I…kicked the bucket, did ya-did you…_see _anyone?" Simple in theory, and grammar, this question was one of the hardest she had ever had to pose to her lover.

Feeling the warm body – which she had become accustomed to sleeping with every night - tense up, the Doctor shifted her position slightly so she was able to see her girlfriend's face, illuminated by the shimmering candle glow. She understood that this inquiry was completely fair and she was going to answer in all honesty. After all, Tamsin would have done the same if the roles had been reversed.

"Day sixty-four, two weeks before you came back: Dyson set me up, on a blind date, without my accord." Lauren responded matter-of-factly. The cheery edge in her tone, causing the nervous blonde to chuckle slightly.

Fiddling with the cup, a part of her didn't want to know, while the other part's curiosity was peaked, even if it would be painful to hear. "What happened?"

* * *

"_I am not going back out there to-to humiliate myself in front of a woman I don't even know!" The Doctor gestured angrily at the tall man in front of her. The pair had retreated into the alley behind the restaurant as Lauren dragged Dyson outside when she realized they weren't having dinner, but he had set her up on a blind date._

_Placing both of his large hands on the petite woman's shoulders, he attempted to defuse the situation: "You were doing just fine."_

_Letting out a sigh, the dark blonde folded both of her arms across her chest. "I…I can't do this, Dyson. I feel like I'm cheating on her."_

"_I know it's only been two months, Lauren, but what you've been doing isn't healthy."_

"_She's coming back," Lauren breathed, glaring at her best friend across from her, "_you_ said it yourself, Dyson."_

"_We don't know where or when, and when she does she'll be a newborn." The new friends had done some heavy research on Valkyrie's and their life cycles. They had learned that after they had expired, they were reborn and continued to serve Odin on a fresh cycle._

"_I'll wait for her,"_

"_By that time, you'll be…"_

_Old and wrinkly and unwanted, alone with a dozen cats, Lauren thought to herself. Irritated, not only by her mortality, but by the condescending nature of his words, she spoke harshly: "Thank you, once again, for reminding me I'm just a human. Something your kind loves to do." Shrugging the hands off her shoulders, Lauren turned around to walk away, a definite huff in her step._

"_Lauren, I'm only trying to help."_

_What a fine job you're doing, the Doctor wanted to say, though it wouldn't be fair. He was only trying to do what Tamsin had asked of him. Wrapping her arms around herself, her gaze fell onto her shoes. The wind picked up and tossed her hair and her leather jacket around, though she remained in this position._

"_Just try, if not for me, for Tamsin. I know this is what she wants for you. If you don't like this girl, just leave. You have no obligations."_

_After a meal that stale and gave her stomach cramps, two bottles of cheap wine and some insistent flirting on her date's part, Lauren had taken her back to her new apartment. Even as she suggested it to the woman, she couldn't believe what she was saying. Her mouth was speaking words her brain would never say, or have the courage to. Sure, she was attractive and the Doctor wasn't knew to channeling grief with one-night stands, but it still didn't feel right. Nothing did. _

_Back against the wall, head lolled back, a pair of unfamiliar lips trailed its way down her stomach._

_The alcohol swimming in her head caused her to enjoy this feeling, if only for a few short seconds until her rational brain won over. Opening her un-focused eyes, she stared down at the mass of brown hair, hair which she wished to the high heavens was pale blonde._

_The woman's fingers slipped around the button of her jeans as she undid them, winking up at the blonde as she did so._

_Her eyes were blue, like the ocean, but not enough to make her forget the bright emerald ones still engraved in her mind._

_Her date stood up, hands under the Doctor's shirt as she slowly lifted it up._

_The woman was tall, taller than Lauren, but not as tall as the Valkyrie._

_Lips pressed against hers, the brunette's mouth devouring hers like she was the last meal on earth._

_As she halfheartedly reciprocated the kiss, she noticed every movement of the stranger's lips were different, less experienced with tasting her own. Not to mention, they weren't as soft as Tamsin's._

_Pushing the woman back in a harsh and sudden movement, Lauren started to panic. "I'm sorry, you should go." It wasn't the woman's fault; she shouldn't take it out on her. The problem was her heart, and what very little was left after Tamsin took part of it into her grave._

"_Did I do something wrong? Was I moving too fast? I-"_

"_No, no, It's not you. I just-I can't do this…right now." She added the last part as to not come off as a complete nut case._

_Apprehensive of the stranger's feelings, she nodded and took a step back to grab her jacket from where it had been discarded on the ground. "I'll leave you my number, if ever you want to continue where we left off."_

_Lauren didn't say anything as she watched the brunette lay a piece of paper on her kitchen counter before letting herself out. Breathing became increasingly difficult as a pang in her stomach rose up into her throat; heat quickly rising in her chest and then face._

_Slapping a hand over her mouth, the Doctor's unstable legs led her into the bathroom. Falling to her knees just in front of the cold, white toilet she quickly lifted up the cover and emptied her stomach of the horrible food she ate for dinner. Why Dyson had picked that restaurant, was a mystery of its own._

_After cleaning herself, Lauren stared at her reflection in the mirror. What she was frightened her; an empty shell of a person she once was proud to be. How was she going to get over her, if that was even humanly possible? Turning on the faucet, her eyes still glued on the reflection in the mirror, she waited for it to mist up with the steam of the water. It was scolding, the water, and she put her hands beneath it- not even feeling the pain- and bent to wash it over her face. How was had Tamsin taken over her heart so furiously? How was she ever going to live without her? How?_


	16. Pierced

**A/N: This is it, step right up ladies and gentlemen! I'll now be able to take your bets on you gets injured, or worst, first. I'm evil, it's a thing. Much more action to come, I want to make this run through a few chapters as it's an important turn of events for the gang, and humanity. I didn't want it to be a 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' kind of deal. I hope it's as epic as the music I was listening to when I wrote it. **

* * *

In a trance, eyes locked, pupils fully dilated, bodies danced together in unison. Sweat covered skin brush and stuck to each other. Burning words and heated groans merged into the vitiate air in time with flexing fingers pressing down into the flesh beneath.

The thin bed sheet had ridden down just below the valkyrie's tailbone, barely covering the women's intimate position. Hands laying flat down on the bed had been slipped underneath either side of Lauren's shoulder blades as Tamsin held most of the weight of her upper body.

Two Identical tattoos adorned the underside of the valkyrie's forearms. They were but red marks a few days after she was reborn, and slowly they become darker until they looked like fresh ink, imprinted into her flesh permanently.

The Icelandic blonde knew what they were, every valkyrie had them. They only appeared in Valhalla, when they were waiting for a rebirth. The symbol not only represented who they are, but also signified that they could use their very literal wings. Something which was not possible on earth, or so they thought.

Lauren had researched it and found nothing relevant, until Tamsin attempted to 'deploy' them, as she did up above. The doctor was far too astonished by the extensions usually seen in animals capable of flight to mourn the broken statue that resulted from the action.

The former detective had happily sang the famous R. Kelly song insistently enough to turn off her girlfriend from ever listening to it, or any other song with had anything to do with flying. She also took great pleasure in teasing her bearded companion for wanting to fly like a gryphon, the day he had been infected by the Rakshasa.

Back to your paid programming; the doctor's strong legs had been parted to the side as far as they could go, bent at a ninety degree angle as she followed the slow rhythm of Tamsin's hips. Both hands rested in the dip of the woman's back, her short nails scratching the soft skin with every trust.

Raising a hand, Lauren placed her palm against the taller woman's cheek, sliding it down and curling slender fingers around the strong neck. As the pressure below escaladed, her thighs clenched against Tamsin's side, knees digging into the taller blonde's laterals. At the same time, she brought their foreheads together, eyes closed shut as she hissed in a sharp breath and let out a stretched moan.

Tamsin groaned loudly, though fighting to keep her eyes open as she peered down at the blonde writhing underneath her own tensed body. She could feel Lauren's triceps flexing underneath her arms, and though the woman's nails pierced her skin, the valkyrie felt none of it as both her mind and body were engulfed by a blissful darkness, tuning everything out albeit intense satisfaction.

Their lips brushed together as they whispered loving words between heavy breaths: "I love you," Tamsin craned her head to nuzzle the side of Lauren's face. There was a burning in her throat as the doctor repeated the same words, and moments after the three century old fae was holding back tears.

This was the first time the pair had ever made love. The first time Tamsin had willingly shared such genuine emotions freely without the walls, without the fear. It wasn't hearing the doctor utter those words to her that crushed her defenses, but how sincere the syllables rolling off of her own tongue sounded.

The pleasure, the affection, the threat of a destroyed world looming over their heads; this combination, right in this moment, was too much for her to bottle up. Resting her chin on the smaller blonde's shoulder, forehead pressed into the pillow beneath Lauren's head, Tamsin hid away her face as hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

The attempt, although noble, was fruitless as the salty liquid crashed onto the doctor's shoulder. The satisfied smile on Lauren's face was replaced by a worried one, as her brow furrowed. "Tamsin, are you-"

"Fine," She spoke with a thick voice and a not-so-concealed sniffle. Sliding her hands further under the woman's back, the valkyrie hugged Lauren tightly as she ignored the soft chuckle coming from her. "I'm fine."

Turning her head, the human nuzzled her nose into Tamsin's neck, laying soft pecks along the nape and behind her ear as she wrapped both of her slender arms around her girlfriend's shoulders, offering her all the comfort she could give.

Minutes passed and neither knew how long they had been lying there, holding each other. Tamsin sighed as she rolled over onto her back, laying her forearm across her face and effectively concealing half of it. "I'm sorry," _This never happens_, she thought jokingly as she felt the warmth of Lauren's body press into her side.

"Sorry for the intense orgasm?" Cheeky grin, the doctor lifted Tamsin's arm up, wrapping it around her own shoulder as she settled down half onto her side and intertwined their legs together. "You're forgiven." Sighing happily, Lauren draped her arm across the taller woman's midsection and nestled her head just under Tamsin's chin.

She couldn't help the tiny smirk that lifted the corner of her lip, knowing the good doctor was simply trying to cheer her up. Her fingers traced lazy patterns along the petite woman's side, like any good abstract painter would on a virgin canvas. "I gotta say cryin' like a little girl after cuming isn't the best way to ride it out."

Propping herself on her elbow, her whiskey eyes had no trouble spotting the worry in her love's gaze. "I feel it too Tamsin," Lauren guessed it must have been the right words to speak, as just a few seconds later she found herself in her previous position; back against the bed with an eager valkyrie laying quick pecks all over her face.

"Yeah, you feel this?" As she began trickling the now trapped doctor, a large grin spread across her face as Lauren's laughter filled the room.

"Oh no, no no no-TAMSIN!" The woman yelped through laughter and sharp intakes of air as she attempted to catch the relentless fingers assaulting her stomach and sides. Though, Tamsin stopped before the lack of oxygen became a problem, she always did.

The pair settled down, lying on their sides and faced each other. Lauren wanted nothing more than to enjoy the time with her girlfriend, acting carefree like the world wasn't truly coming to an end. She didn't want to bother the already burdened blonde with her own worries, but certain questions lingered and needed to be addressed.

The human's status with the fae floated in limbo, would she go back after everything's said and done? She knew Tamsin could only rest easy when she Lauren would be protected by a side again, yet who in their right mind would go back to a life of slavery? "Have you thought about what you're going to do after this?"

The woman shrugged in response and wrapped her arms around the smaller blonde's waist, pulling her closer. "We could run away somewhere, in the tropics. Live life easy."

Though the idea seemed appealing at first, it presented many challenges. "And become paranoid that we're being followed, t-that they've found us? Is that the life you want for us, Tamsin, for our fa-future." _Did I almost say family? _The doctor only hoped the minor slip up hadn't been noticed.

_I thought she wanted freedom, _Tamsin's brow furrowed as she asked: "So, you're gonna go back to the Light?"

"No. I mean, I-I don't know." Being free she truly enjoyed, though the fae could not only execute her for treason, but Dyson and Hale for being accessories after the fact. She couldn't risk their lives after all they've done.

"Join the Dark." Tamsin's tone was light, yet it didn't make the suggestion any less serious.

"You're going back?"

"If I wanna keep you safe, I have no choice." Kissing her girlfriend's shoulder, she continued, "The pair of eyebrows in heels is already after ya."

Chuckling, the doctor closed her eyes and groaned softly as the Iceland native's lips ghosted over the pulse point on her neck. "Join the light."

"AH! Ever seen a snowman in hell?"

"Honey..."

Tamsin lifted her head to meet Lauren's gaze. "Look, it doesn't matter what side we choose. As long as we stay together, we'll do alright."

Sighing, the human cast her eyes downwards. She hated to take up the subject, despised the fact that she could do very little about it. Society says she's crazy for attempting to find ways to live longer, science says there's much more to discover and the fae would undoubtedly throw her in the dungeon for even thinking it. "And when I grow old-"

"We'll deal with it when we get there."

"You can't leave everything up to chance, it's important to plan for the future."

Even if Tamsin didn't see this moment fit for revealing the deal she had struck with the God, she might not have another opportunity to do so as the world around them was quickly breaking apart. "Since this isn't small talk…I made a deal with Odin when I was in Valhalla."

"What kind of deal?" Lauren quickly sat up, holding the bed sheets against her chest as she did so. Starting to dread having asked the question, she grew weary of the answer she would receive. Was the valkyrie's stay on earth temporary?

Taking a deep breath, the blonde spoke with haste: "Thekindthatwillmakeyouimmortal."

"Tell me you're joking."

"I thought you'd be happy."

"Didn't you think for one second perhaps this was too big of a decision to take on your own?!" Slipping off the edge of the bed, the petite blonde quickly threw on her discarded clothes: a blouse and blue jeans.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think to ring you when I WAS DEAD!" Throwing the covers off in a huff, Tamsin slipped into a pair of boxers and put on the tank top that had landed on one of the barrels earlier. Long, blonde curls bounced around her shoulders as she rolled the edge of the shirt down.

Now dressed, or semi-dressed, each woman stood on their respective side of the bed, barking sentences at each other like syllables were sharp teeth and every word a bite.

Even though Tamsin was back in blonde – a much paler, golden shade of blonde mind you - it didn't make void the grieving Lauren suffered through for three months. "You don't think do you?" The human shot back as harsh as the words thrown at her were.

"I did this for you! For us! Isn't this what you wanted?"

"You did this for yourself! It's what YOU wanted, Tamsin. We never discussed _any_ of this!"

The valkyrie was now standing inches away from the blonde. _When did we move?_ "Is it such a sin to want to keep your forever?" Her voice was soft and held no anger.

"My life is not yours to decide. It's not s-some genetic sequence you can alter to fit your own selfish needs!" As the taller woman tried to reach out for her, the doctor shrugged off her hands and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Lauren!" Letting a large breath deflate her entire body, Tamsin flopped down on the bed and let herself fall backwards. After a few seconds of lying there, she came to the conclusion that mopping around won't do anyone any good, so the valkyrkie made her way into the basement where the diverse species of fae were training with the barkeep.

Tamsin had no trouble drowning out all the noises as her fists eagerly tenderized the material of the punching bag in front of her.

_I thought it was every human's cracked up fantasy to find immortality. Why isn't she happy about this? Does she like the idea of us being together in her own lifetime? _

_What? You really think someone could endure your stubborn and grumpy ass for all of eternity? Oh shut up…me. _

_Every time I try to do good, I seem to do more wrong. Is there anything I can do right? _

"FAECON ONE! FAECON ONE!" The voice of a tiny Goth woman broke her train of thought, as well as her concentration. She let her hands fall to her side as she turned her head to see what the commotion was about. The heavy punching bag had gotten momentum from the valkyrie's last punch and came back, smacking into the unsuspecting woman.

Almost losing her balance, Tamsin, nostrils flared, stopped the bag from moving with her hands as she walked towards her favorite drinking buddy. "Are we out of Vodka?" Her heart beat increased, and before she knew it, she was having a panic attack over the possible permanent extinction of alcohol.

Irritated, Trick held up a hand to let his students know to take a break. "What is it, Kenzi?" The king whispered harshly.

"Way, way worse." Kenzi replied to Tamsin first, before turning to Trick and holding onto his forearms, sea-blue eyes wide as saucers. "They're here, they're strong and they're trying to break through the force field."

"Are you certain?"

A thunderous blast shook the entire building; sounds of glass breaking, wood cracking and a frightened Kenzi could be heard around the room otherwise quiet with whispers: "This is not a drill, I repeat, not a drill!" The tiny woman yelled, from her position in Tamsin's arms, whom had caught her bridal style as Kenzi had leaped up, startled by the sudden noise.

As her mind drifted off to the blonde doctor, Tamsin let fear get the best of her as she demanded pointedly: "Where's Lauren?"

Climbing out of the tall blonde's arms, Kenzi checked her hair for any signs of imperfections. "Upstairs, suiting up with the D-man and Bobo."

Nodding, the valkyrie shared a look with the Succubus' grandfather. "Trick, get Hale and go." The group had planned both of their escape route to an unknown and secure site. No one had been informed of its location, but the blonde herself. Knowing the consequences of such a war - the aftermath of the chaos and ultimately the destruction of society - the fea needed their Blood King and Leaders to rebuild their secret empire.

Turning to the soldiers in stand-by, Tamsin commanded: "Everyone else, it's time to rock and roll. At the bar in five, let's move it ladies!" She shouted over her shoulder as she sprinted up the stairs, Kenzi not too far behind. Though, she had to wonder how the brunette could run in heels so high they could be considered stilts. _I figured it out_: _running in heels is Kenzi's super power. I knew she wasn't human. _

* * *

Another blaring noise shook the fae bar, countless bottles of alcohol fell and broke themselves on the wooden floors that had often been littered with the same liquids, and other unpleasant bodily fluids. Each break felt like a punch in the gut, as Kenzi carefully tucked the mini bottle that former detective had give up in her knee high boots.

The gang were lined up next to each other, Tamsin holding the front as she riled up her army for battle. Each word seeped into their skin and travelled through their veins, acting like a boost of pure adrenaline.

"Where our feet walk, our enemies will cower and hide. Where our swords are drawn, they will lay bloodied on the ground." The soldier's chants grew louder and louder, burying the almost constant shudders under their feet and over their heads.

The gang took turns staring at each other, the gleaming in their eyes intense, their bodies on edge. They clutched to their weapons tightly, their only hope for survival. They didn't have much for armor, most of it the soldiers were wearing; bits and pieces of metal here and there, covering the most vital parts of their bodies.

Tamsin had insisted that Lauren would wear a shield on her back, which could be useful in a handful of situations. The rest of the gang were clad with sharp steel and the leather sheets to hold them in. Dyson had shoulder protection as well as a shield and a claymore, whereas Kenzi held her trusty Geraldine in one hand, dust knuckles in the other, and had thrown a knights helmet over her head, claiming she didn't want to ruin her hair.

The succubus, armed with her charm and a deadly broadsword had strapped on metal greaves over her usually leather-clad legs. _All the better to crush their faces with, _the brunette reflected on her last talk with the Iceland native, a slight smirk on her lips.

Speaking of whom, our blonde leader wore a form-fitting breast plate which covered her torso fully. Her golden locks, usually in a bun, had been tied in a pony tail. Under the protective armor, she wore a white blouse, the sleeves rolled up to the inside of her elbow. Black pants covered her slender legs, and had been stuffed into the greaves that matched her breastplate.

As the valkyrie's speech reached its end, the army barely stood still, blood lust raging inside each and every fae and human alike. "Leave your mercy here, bring on the bloodshed. We fight to kill, to win. This is our land and we're taking it back."

Although the fight between the doctor and Tamsin had not been resolved, Lauren was impressed by her girlfriend's leadership qualities. She could easily see how the woman was at the head of armies over the course of time, leading them to crushing victories. She possessed charisma, strength, but most important of all, she cares. She cares for Lauren, she cared for the gang and for the fate of humanity that she had lived amongst for centuries and more to come. Tamsin's energy radiated and bounced off of everyone in the room, it was intoxicating. It was no mystery how the blonde had fallen madly in love with this woman.

As the soldiers dispersed and took their formations, the tall blonde turned to the Succubus. They were strong; the will to fight and survive was at its highest, though none of it was enough to ensure their survival for the horror they are about to face. They needed a boost, a power-up, and Tamsin knew exactly what to give them. "Take my chi."

Before the brunette could react, the valkyrie's lips were on hers, a strong arm wrapped around her back. Careful not to let herself enjoy the warmth and softness of the taller woman's lips, Bo raised both of her hands up to hold Tamsin's face as she pulled back slightly, mouth open as a flow of blue energy transferred between the pair.

Exotic and cold, the valkyrie's chi filled her with a such power that left her whole body tingling and craving for more. The first time she had tasted it was different, it was exhilarating, but also much less vibrant. Now this, she couldn't even begin to compare with any other chi she's ever tasted. She could almost feel Tamsin forcefully pushing more and more of her essence into her, eyes soft, making her confident that it was okay to take all that she needed, and then some.

The tension between both women was palpable; the hatred that once caused this slowly morphed into great respect. Everyone could see it, namely Kenzi, who was the first to voice her thoughts. Looking between Lauren and Tamsin, she said: "That has to be awk."

Chuckling, the doctor raised a brow. "Or just really hot."

Mouth wide open, Kenzi lifted the visor on her helmet as she gasped loudly: "Doc!"

"I'm with Lauren on that one." Dyson added, sharing a fist bump with the doctor, whom wore a matching toothy grin.

Kenzi shook her head at them, as her eyes were back onto the pair engaging in what could only be described as fae porn. As the women broke apart, their eyes glowed the same bright, blue color. Stepping aside, Tamsin motioned her hand towrads the gang as her eyes never left Bo's.

"H-how am I supposed to-"

Tamsin spoke like the answer was obvious, "You're the _Succubus_, succubus. So, _succugive_."

"That's helpful." Clenching her jaw, the brunette closed her eyes and focused herself on the chi that coursed through her body. When she had grasped hold of the core of the power, she opened her mouth and countless streams of blue, shadowy essence flowed into everyone's mouths. When Bo opened her bright, cobalt eyes, she could see everyone marveling at the strength she had felt, and is feeling, coursing through her veins.

Taking a step back, the petite brunette shook her head. "Talk about a succuorgy."

Rolling her eyes, Bo folded her arms over her chest, a pout on her lips. "When are we going to run out of Succubus puns?"

"Never." Kenzi retorted quickly.

"Miss Tamsin," One of the soldiers approached her, hand on the hilt of his sword. "They've broken through."

Nodding, she answered simply: "You know what to do."

"Clear the area and take cover! Quickly, brothers!" He shouted and led the army behind the bar and overturned tables scattered about.

The gang followed suit; Tamsin pulled the petite doctor into her arms. She felt Lauren's hot breath on her neck, as she shielded her face from the explosion that brought down the whole back wall of the Dal. As the dust settled, Tamsin stepped forward quickly as she drew her weapon. "Go now!" The soldiers piled into the massive whole they created themselves and filled the streets with battle shouts alike.

A harsh crack sounded and the front door of the bar was taken down. Hades' undead army had no qualms about breaking and entering. They all wore the exact same armor which covered most of their bodies. Their eyes glowed red and their skin was a void grey, cracked and dry like old pottery.

The fae units did their job as told; a group of fifteen defended the entryway they had blasted, while the others cut a path ahead for the five friends.

"Come on!" The valkyrie shouted as she ran towards the opening, effortlessly vaulting over the pile of destroyed bricks as she burst into the streets, followed by Bo, Dyson, Lauren and Kenzi whom did the same.

The sky was overtaken by black clouds, the only reason you could make them out was the hue form the lighting outlining their shape. The air was thick with smoke from the numerous fires that were burning all around the city.

The undead soldiers that had filled into the bar had now been trapped by Tamsin's army, whom fought them off the best they could. Sounds of steel hitting steel; shouts and screeches determined who won each battle. The valkyrie recognized each one as fear and death grazed her skin and tightened her chest.

Lauren spotted a red ball of energy high in the sky. She estimated it to be five clicks away. "Tamsin, up above."

Glancing above, Tamsin turned to the group. "That's where we need to go."

"What is it?" Bo asked curiously, eying the crimson ball of energy looming in the darkness of the day. Or was it night? No one was sure.

"The portal to Hell." She explained quickly.

One of Hades' soldiers had slipped through their defenses and was coming up behind the gang.

Tamsin's eyes grew wide, as she spotted the soldier. From that point on, everything seemed to unfold itself in slow-motion, like someone was messing with the fabric of time. Letting out a shout that seemed to stretch on for days, the valkyrie dashed in its direction, yet it felt like her legs weren't fast enough, every step seemingly taking great effort.

Panic on her face, the woman shouted again. "DYSON!" She watched as he turned around and tried to block the sharp steel that shattered his sword and embedded itself into the higher side of his ribcage.

Tamsin didn't stop running as she shoulder blocked the soldier, sending him flying back against the part of the brick wall that was still standing. Her mouth was open, her throat constricted, she knew she was shouting, yet she couldn't hear a thing. With a vicious thrust, she pierced the undead's armor, flesh, muscle, tendons organs, and bone as the tip of her sword severed his spine.

The soldier wiggled around the blade, letting an otherworldly screech as he dissipated to a pile of dust onto the valkyrie's armored feet. Turning around, she shouted something, though she wasn't sure what, as she ran to the bleeding wolf's side, sliding on her knees next to him. She could see her hands moving to cover his wound, yet they didn't seem to move fast enough for her liking.

Tamsin hadn't felt Lauren's warm hand on her shoulder, hadn't seen her rush next to them; all she could see was the blood flowing freely through her fingers. She felt the wetness of tears caress her cheeks as she pressed her hands down onto the man's open gash.

"Tamsin, I'll take care of him." The doctor watched her girlfriend's face. She hadn't reacted to her touch, to her words; she seemed to be frozen in time. "Baby, you have to let me look at the wound." Nothing; not a flinch. Was she even breathing?

The Icelandic blonde closed her eyes, though she thought it was just to blink, the darkness seemed to last much longer. Why didn't she get there fast enough? Why didn't she prevent this? She swore to protect them, and failed without much effort. She was no good to anyone, not to Lauren, not to her best friend, not even to herself. Why did Odin bring her back if he knew she would have failed so miserably? Lost without hope.


	17. Drowned

**A/N: We're getting warmer, warmer…My name is Vslayer, and I am addicted to cliffhangers. Someone halp. **

* * *

Lifted; Tamsin watched the ground grow further away, and then it stopped. Did she move her head upwards, or did someone make the effort for her? Kenzi was standing in front of the woman, shaking her shoulders vigorously. The valkyrie watched her lips move, no sound reaching her ears. What was she saying?

"_Your lover doc's got this, Tams."_

"_Bo needs help at the front."_

"_Are you tripping on acid?"_

"_WAKE UP!"_

Pain; a burning sting on her cheek. A loud ringing settled in her ear, growing more ferocious by the second. It stopped, abruptly, with a small pop. Blinking several times, Tamsin heard herself take a deep breath as everything came back into focus.

The screams, the fighting; the chaos. She had done this a million times before, lost men, hundreds and even thousands. None of them asked about her, wanted to be her friend and it's where she felt most comfortable, at peace. Loss seemed simple, worriless, through the eyes of a lonesome valkyrie.

Dyson, Lauren, Kenzi, Bo, Trick and Hale were more than expendable assets, they were her family. Could she lead while the stakes were this high, close to her heart, to home? "Thank you,"

"They're getting closer men! Push forward!" One of the soldiers yelled, as they did their best to keep the enemy out of the protective circle they had formed around the gang.

The valkyrie's eyes met Lauren's as she asked quickly: "How much time do you need?"

"A few minutes, to clean and bandage the wound." The doctor offered her a warm smile as she opened the medium sized satchel filled with medical supplies she had brought in case of emergency. She watched for a second as her girlfriend sprinted into the thick on it, pulling off an undead soldier off of Bo's back.

Her hand grasped the bottle of antiseptic as she turned to the pained wolf. "I have to disinfect the area. This is going to sting."

"You could be gentle with an old wolf," The detective teased with a weak grin.

Chuckling softly, the Lauren swiftly slipped on a medical glove a she pressed the cleansing chemical to the open wound. Dyson growled in pain, his large fingers squeezing her shoulder. "I didn't think you were the type."

"I'm not." Laughter caught in his throat as he took in a sharp breath. The tenderness of his flesh prevented him from breathing deeply.

"'_Thou shalt flirt in front of both their current and ex-lover simultaneously'_, I'm pretty sure it's one of the Ten Commandments." Kenzi made a face as she watched the injured and his healer interact.

Tipping her chin towards the human, Lauren held up a thick cloth as she said: "Could Mosses give me a hand? I'll have to make a few quick stitches."

Grabbing the fabric from the doctor's hand, Kenzi crouched down next to the pair. "What sea needs to be parted?"

"Hold it over the gash while I prep the needle."

"Small job for a prophet." Kenzi flipped her hair dramatically, as she fulfilled the task request of her.

Raising a brow, the wolf cracked a smile. "_Small_ job?"

Frowning, the petite brunette gazed into the doctor's gleaming whiskey eyes. "Is that dog speak for 'I want a bone'?" Both women laughed as they continued to make light of the serious situation.

Dyson knew what they were doing, what Lauren wasn't telling him, but he wouldn't ruin this moment, not for them and not for himself. Working through the throbbing pain in his side, he leaned forward and stretched his hand to ruffle Kenzi's raven hair, ignoring her insistent protests.

* * *

At the front, both Tamsin and Bo were in the middle of a skirmish. Their blades tightly pressed against the edge of their enemy's steel. Back to back, heel to heel, they used each other as a solid surface to lean on. Arms bent slightly, their muscles burned as they worked hard to push the sharp blades away from their faces and their vital organs, such as their jugular.

"How's Dyson?" The scuffling succubus asked through clenched teeth.

"Lauren's got the TLC under control." Squaring her shoulders, Tamsin straightened her back against Bo's and with the motion, forced the soldier off of her. She then smacked the hilt of her sword into the now cracked cheek bone.

Taking the opportunity of the shifted momentum, Tamsin leaned forward as the smaller brunette did the exact opposite. Bo rolled backwards along the blonde's spine, and as she swung her legs, the metal greaves connected under the undead's chin.

Landing on the pavement with a metallic clunk, the succubus now faced the valkyrie. She smirked up at the woman, unaware of the danger behind her.

"Dude! Watch out!" Tamsin pulled Bo's head down as she ducked the soldier's sharp steel. Swinging her own weapon back behind her head. She twisted it so the edge of her weapons slid along the undead's own blade to prevent it from scalping both of them.

Pushing her bladed hand upwards, Tamsin stood up swung once, taking the creature's hand off. The second swing beheaded him and was accompanied with a battle cry containing the words 'cock' and 'sucker'. As his knees touched the ground, his body crumbled and broke apart into a thick, black smoke.

Eyes wide as she spotted the raised sword behind the valkyrie's head, Bo took a swift step forward, placing her leg between both of Tamsin's as she trust her sword forward underneath the woman's arm. Palm flat against the front of the blonde's shoulder, it was only after their foes had been disposed of did she notice their bodies were tightly pressed together, as if caught in a lover's embrace.

Looking behind her shoulder, Tamsin rose both of her eyebrows and pressed her lips together in a tight line, impressed by the succubus' moves. "Never known a succubus who had such fine bladesman skills."

"Well, you should know that thrusting _long_ things into people is part of the job description."

"Amongst other things." The valkyrie offered with a wink. Chuckling, she answered the unspoken questions floating in brown orbs. "You think you're the only Succubus I've ever met in my three thousand five hundred and seventy eight years?"

The inquiry hung in the air as the doctor approached both women, whom had since the interruption, broken apart from each other. Bo stepped forward, speaking in a worried and hasty tone: "How is he?"

"Good. For now," Looking at both women, Lauren continued, "-but we have to move quickly. He's lost a lot of blood."

Nodding, the succubus walked past the two blondes. "I'll give him some chi for the ride."

Tamsin watched the seductress walk away, making sure she was out of earshot before speaking, "How is he _really_?"

Talking with her hands, Lauren reminded Tamsin of the professional doctor she was, that she is. Something she often forgot. "Internal organs might be damaged and he needs a blood transfusion."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Searching for her girlfriend's eyes, the taller blonde shifted her weight as she glanced at her former partner exchanging loving gazes with the brunette. Tamsin was far more troubled by the fact that there were six hearts at stake for the price of one life.

"Bo's chi can't heal his injuries, but it will sustain him for a short while."

"God-fucking-damnit!" Cursing out loud, the valkyrie rubbed her hand over her mouth. She turned to the soldiers, shouting over the sounds of war, "It's time shift into sixth gear. Pedal to the metal, men!"

"Hey," Placing a comforting hand on her lover's forearm, her words were just as sincere as their earlier exchange during love making. "I know you'll do everything you can to protect us."

"That makes one of-" The Icelandic native had to bite back her words, as a strong grip crushed her throat. She heard the undead soldiers shout something in the ancient Enochian speak - once thought to be the language of the angels, though the truth was the exact opposite.

Tamsin could make out a few words: _"Get their leader!"_ More of them swarmed around her, and they lifted her up on their shoulders. Kicking her feet violently did absolutely nothing to make them loose their tight grip on her. "Get the others!" She yelled at the doctor, whom was far from obeying her orders.

Lauren took a step back and drew her bow, firing the magical arrows at the troops without reluctance. The first few embedded themselves in the undead's limbs, causing minimal to no damage. _You need to relax, and focus. _The doctor took a deep breath and took her time with her next shot. She was slower, yet there were far more effective.

Loud screams were closely accompanied with black smoke dissolving into the air. In just a few releases, Tamsin was back on her feet, helping the doctor fight off the vicious and insistent warriors. An arrow shot to one of the undead's shoulder; Tamsin hopped up, sword thrusting into his neck.

She spun around under one of their swings, another deadly projectile slashing through bone and brain matter as the valkyrie slashed a third soldier's legs, bringing the pointy end of her sword down into his chest before his body touched the ground.

Pulling out her sword with a sickening crunch, the Icelandic blonde spun the weapon in her hand so that the blade was turned the opposite direction the handler was facing. She smashed her palm against the hilt, finishing the motion into the fourth warrior's chest and sliced right through his heart.

The fifth, and quite honestly enraged undead, managed to draw the valkyrie's blood, as the edge of his blade brushed against her upper arm, cutting the thin material covering the soft and now bleeding flesh.

A swift, though misguided arrow, embedded itself in the upper part of his ribcage, in the same spot Dyson had caught the sharp tip of their sword. Not enough to take him down, the kick Tamsin delivered behind his knee however, was.

As he lay flat on the ground, his red, glowing eyes widened at the sight of the glimmering blade coming down onto him. The sword had been stuck into the ground, just an inch beside his unscathed head, the edge facing him.

Bending down, the valkyrie's hands gripped the dark hair on his head. Slender fingers slipped underneath the chest armor, holding it tightly. With a fierce growl, the woman pulled him into the sword. She now held the warrior in two pieces, the head in one hand and the rest of his body in the other.

Evaporating into the air like all of them had, Tamsin plucked her sword out of the ground and slid the blade into its sheath. Her metallic greaves patted down the remains into the pavement as she made her way to Lauren's side. "Holy fuck Legolas, where you been all my lives?"

Lauren's eyes grew wide as she saw the threat quickly approaching her beloved and readied her bow swiftly. "Duck!"

"How does that even answer my-cocksuck!" Bending her knees, Tamsin covered her head with her hands as she moved out of the arrow's deadly path. _Why does this keep happening to me? People need to start using a better word that 'duck' that's why. _"You two," The valkyrie pointed her finger at a couple of her own soldiers. "Take a break and take him. Follow us."

"Aye aye, Miss." Briefly saluting the women, they marched to the wolf's side, slinging his arms around their shoulders.

"We don't have much time, Tamsin, we have to hurry." The doctor pressed.

"Right," Looking back over her shoulder briefly, she cracked her knuckles even though she had no intention of using them. "Hulking out, look away." The words flew out of her skeletal mouth as she addressed Hades' army.

It took one syllable, and all eyes were on the valkyrie. "You don't want to fight us," Immediately their arms dropped at their sides, useless. "You want to fight each other-" Their sharp steel previously raised to fight Tamsin's soldiers, were now directed at their brethren. "-to the death." Was added in a groveling voice deeper than her own, yet still the same behind the echo of every word.

"Valkyrie smash!" Kenzi shouted enthusiastically as she came up behind the tall blonde, smashing her hand against the woman's back, whom flinched slightly.

"Wow." Bo followed closely, and stood between the doctor and the valkyrie, eyebrow raised. "That is some serious mojo, TamTam."

Before another war could break out from the use of the nickname, Lauren urged the group to move forward. "Let's get going." Taking the front, the gang was hot on her heels as they jogged down the ruined streets.

* * *

Almost an hour later, the friends and the two soldiers were nearing their destination. Three of them were familiar with the building standing approximately half a mile away from them: "Evony, you dead bitch." Tamsin hissed, as the group slowed down and eventually came to a halt.

"The Morrigan? S-she helped them?" Lauren asked, dumbfounded that a member of the fae race would do anything to endanger them. This was worse, this wasn't about hunting and killing, it was about complete extinction.

Raising a brow, Bo stared up at the tall building, jaw clenched. "Well that explains why she kept rejecting Hale's offer."

Kenzi, whom rested the safe edge of her katana against her shoulder, moved her free hand around dramatically, "Does she not know the end of humanity also means the end of her eyebrow's reign?"

"Oh she knows," The portal, unwavering, sat at the very top of high rise. They would have to get there, and quick, but with the elevators out of order, accomplishing this task would prove itself quite arduous. _Pros: toned glutes._ "She must have cut a deal with them."

"Nothing more enticing than a deal with a God." The brunette confessed. She frowned; however, as she watched the two blondes share a look. It was intense, somewhat regretful and laced with unresolved anger. Bo was curious, but it wasn't her place to ask, nor was it her business to know.

Tamsin placed a hand on her hip, wiping the sweat and dirt from her forehead with her forearm. "We know it's not about a box of cookies and a pat on the head. Whatever he offered her must be_ huge…_and I'm not talking about his wang."

"So, he fixed her permanent state of bitchy?" Kenzi offered, semi-serious.

"I don't think _anyone_ could fix that, Kenzster." The valkyrie chuckled before she let the women talk amongst themselves, as she checked up on the wolf. "How you doin' buddy?" She asked softly, patting a hand on his gruff, hair-covered cheek.

"Just swell and I'm making new friends." Dyson replied with a forced grin, which quickly turned into a cringe as he felt the stitches stretching and ripping at his sore skin.

The blonde's smile faltered, diminished into worry for a few seconds. "Don't bore them with your bullshit fishing stories." And it was gone, just like that, behind her joke.

"I might not have proof, but you have my word Valkyrie. I'm telling the truth."

"Is that what you tell women to get them in your bed?"

He chuckled, and coughed out: "Bitch,"

She did the same: "Liar."

"You're lucky I'm injured."

"For me or for you?" The woman asked with a cheeky grin, over her shoulder, as she had started walking away. She thanked the soldiers for carrying the injured man all the way out here and the group continued on their hasty stride.

Lauren ran ahead slightly, keeping an eye out for any sign of their enemies preparing for an assault attack or an ambush. The sound of footfalls, which she recognized immediately, grew louder until she spotted a semi-disheveled pony tail, made entirely out of golden blonde hair, from the corner of her eye.

"Hey," The Icelandic woman addressed the blonde somewhat awkwardly, pushing her legs faster to keep up with her. "Want some company?" Tamsin was willing to admit she was using her charming smile to her advantage in this moment.

"Sure." Lauren replied softly, yet to take a look at the woman beside her. "Try to keep up."

Though the valkyrie couldn't see the smirk stretched across the woman's face, she could hear it in her voice. "You're on, Doc."

The human doctor tried not to smile, and failed miserably. She was supposed to be angry at her girlfriend, not playful. With the current situation they were in however, there wasn't much time for laughs or personal discussions. Putting aside anger would benefit them both.

They travelled in silence, their heavy breaths and footsteps in tandem. As the neared their destination, Tamsin couldn't go into battle with a fight unresolved. One thing she learned from war is to never bring your personal problems with you, leave them home or deal with them before. A preoccupied mind is a selfish one, dangerous to your fellow soldiers.

Seeing as home was literally running right beside her, she had no choice but to address the situation. "I can't take back what I did. I acted on instinct, I did what I thought was best. It was an opportunity I wasn't willing to let go of, for you and for me. I never wanna let you go." Silence; for the longest time no words were spoken from either party. "Damnit, Lauren, say something."

Just when Tamsin thought all hope was lost to get anything out of Lauren, she woman finally stopped in mid-stride and faced her, chest heaving from physical exertion. The doctor's first words were as followed: "We're here."

Scrunching up her face, Tamsin shook her head. "Er…somethin' else."

Lauren opened her mouth to speak, but the words caught in her throat as she eyed what was following the group. Not an army, not a monster, but a gigantic wave; a Tsunami-sized one, and it was quickly gaining on them.

"EVERYONE INSIDE, NOW!" The valkyrie shouted and held the left side of the glass double doors open while Lauren helped everyone inside.

"Anyone brought a surfing board?" Kenzi asked Katana raised high, as she felt Tamsin push her forcefully inside.

"Keep the jokes for when our life isn't in immediate danger and get that ass up the stairs!"

"Yes ma'am! Derriere engaging in stair climbing." Tucking her helmet under her arm, Kenzi saluted their leader and hoped up, skipping two, and sometimes three, stairs at a time.

Tamsin slipped her sword through the door handles, jamming it in place and hoping it would buy them some time. She felt a shadow raise, and as she lifted her head up caught a glimpse of the gargantuan wave climb up a few stories high, before it came crashing down meters in front of the building.

"TAMSIN!" Lauren yelled from the stair case, which seemed to have snapped the woman out of her reverie as the valkyrie pushed herself off the door and dashed towards the stair case. A loud crash was heard, and her weapon held up nicely. That is, until the second wave came crashing down and broke the glass all round.

It wasn't too long that the first floor was flooded as the group worked through the burn in their thighs and calves. Still, they pushed on, conquering intermediate landings one after the other. Dyson, and his supporting soldiers, had to take a break as they reached the 30th floor.

The pain worsened, his body covered in cold sweat, his stitches had been ripped one by one from the physical effort and his blood was freely flowing down his side. "I-" A violent cough. "Just need…a break." He lied, knowing he couldn't go on. He couldn't feel his legs, and could barely move his arms as it simply took too much energy.

A hand gently placed on her arm caused Tamsin to turn her eyes away from cobalt to chocolate brown.

"I'll stay with him," Lauren spoke softly, her gaze sympathetic.

Their leader was quick to deny, "I'm not leaving _you_. I'm not leaving _any _of you behind."

"If I don't stitch the wound and give him a blood transfusion right now, he won't make it, Tamsin."

As much as she truly despised the idea of splitting up, the human was right. She watched as Bo moved to Dyson's side, worry in her glowing blue eyes as she gave him more of her chi. They reminded her a lot of the doctor and herself; she couldn't let them down.

Turning towards Lauren, whom had quickly examined the small gash on her upper arm, Tamsin asked with a sigh: "How do we know whose blood matches with his?"

"Mine does," The petite, raven-haired woman spoke up.

Lauren nodded and smiled at Kenzi, before gazing confidently at the tall blonde. "We'll be fine."

She didn't care to ask how she knew, she was just happy she did. "Alright, but they're staying with you." She pointed at the fae soldiers as she crouched down next to the injured detective.

Tamsin was horrible at goodbyes, and she told herself, as she stopped the tears from escaping while her throat burned, that this wasn't one of those situations. "Better take good care of her." Sliding her hand behind the wolf's head, she pushed his head against hers, so their foreheads were resting against each other.

"You know it." With the flow of energy from the combination of Bo's and Tamsin's chi fueling his actions, Dyson was able to lift his arm, and mimic his partner's position. "Go." The woman ruffled his hair and stood up.

Fiddling with her hands, the valkyrie tapped the busy doctor's shoulder with a hesitant finger. "Lauren. I'm sorry for-"

Taking the taller woman's hand in her own, she spoke wisely: "its okay, honey. I understand why you had to do it and under the circumstances…I would have done the same. Just please, be careful. Come back to me," Her eyes jumped onto the succubus, whom had just had a similar exchange with both Dyson and her best friend. "Both of you."

"Will do." Smiling, Bo saluted Lauren like any trained soldier would.

Kissing Lauren's hand still clasped in her own, Tamsin smiled at her one last time before releasing her hand and sprinting up the stairs. "I hope all that leather won't slow you down, succubus."

"You wish, _valkyrie_." Even in the very real threat of death, the pair continued their banter up the other twenty staircases left to reach the roof.

* * *

Both women stood in front of the door separating them from the roof. Neither flinched, nor moved to reach for the handle. Studying each other's face, they waited for the other to say something, anything.

"You ready?" The valkyrie asked, hands clenched into fists at her side.

"No, but do we really have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Okay. So, there's two powerful and evil Gods, threatening to end humanity, standing behind this door. What's there to be afraid of?"

Both women cringed at the words spoken. "Maybe you should leave motivational speeches to someone who knows the meaning of the word."

Her eyes darkening, Bo moved her hand towards the taller blonde. "Then go ahead, if you think you can do better."

"Fuck it," Pushing the door open, she stepped onto the roof.

The protesting succubus was close behind, moving her arms around in slight irritation. "Nice leadership qualities there blondie, that wasn't much-"

"Bo?"

"I'm _still _here, Tamsin." The seductress purposely bumped into the taller woman's shoulder to reinforce her words, and thus proving her point.

"Am I just feeling the after effects of the shrooms Dyson and I ate the other day, or is that-"

"Lauren?" The brunette could not believe the words slipping past her lips.

To answer their question: yes it is. Lauren, Doctor Lewis, lover and ex-lover, was standing beside the very large and intimidating Hades. His face was hidden by a black cloak, which covered his entire body. Dark purple tentacles swayed into the air, jutting out from his back. There was a certain dark, misty aura about him. This was evil in its purest form; an evil which touched the doctor's shoulder so lovingly that the scene unfolding itself in front of the heroin's eyes seemed absurd and farfetched; unreal.

_What the fuck!?_


End file.
